Destiny
by emily1337
Summary: Astoria loved her life; her dreams and future were set. It's funny how one little thing can change your life forever. Astoria finds herself admiting a terrifying truth; two words that turn her world completely upside down. Will it end in disaster? I've rated this story T, for the most part it is: however there are a few M moments, fair warning :D Enjoy and Review Please
1. You & Tequilla Make me Crazy

It was an understatement to say seeing him here was surprising; it was beyond surprising.  
I'd been coming here for years and I've never seen him here, not once; his friends either.  
Of course I remember them to; they were all practically glued together in Hogwarts; hip to hip.

The infamous Draco Malfoy, Derrick Reynolds, & Blaise Zabini.

I could hardly believe my own eyes, but yup there they were in all their glory.  
I didn't care much about any of them; Daphne was there friend in school, not me.  
Being in Ravenclaw had its perks I guess.

I had to admit it though, even now.

Draco was dressed in a dark button down shirt, along with dark washed jeans and sneakers.  
His hair was longer and fell around his face. His face was more muscular, his skin was tight throughout his cheekbones.  
His eyes were the same blue as I always remembered; his lips the same shade of perfect pink.  
I couldn't help but notice that he was indeed more muscular than in our previous Hogwart years, much more.

Even Blaise and Derrick were handsome, a catch for any girl's eye.  
Truth be told, I kept my eyes on Draco all my life. Not that I liked him or had a crush, No, nothing like that.  
He was just….a mystery; I enjoy a good challenge.  
Many people saw the snotty side of him, I stood from a far and saw it from the front row.  
But there are many sides to Draco and after the war was over, people finally started getting glimpses of them.  
He's rebuilt the Malfoy name from the ground up since Hogwarts; Lucius and Narcissa can now walk high and proud now thanks to all there socialites.

Last time I saw Draco was last year's Christmas party, and even then he didn't see me; just Daphne.  
I have a way of hiding in the shadows; Ashley too. Yes Ashley Baxter, my best friend in the entire world.  
I've known her since our first year at Hogwarts and she is one of the best things in my life.  
Both of us share a passion that practically consumes our life; music.  
My father passed down his passion to me and it's something we've shared since I was 7; the piano.  
I'm not your average musician; my father says I caught on way too quickly.  
I mastered it not even within a year's time.

I got my first grand piano, in my room, when I was 8.

Father would come in and play me lullabies as I lay in my bed tucked in for the night; I enjoyed them all.  
I started composing my own music when I was 9, writing down compositions in a large journal that I've had ever since I could hold a quill.  
Going to sleep, I found that father's lullabies sent beautiful music through my dreams.  
I'd wake up and right them down before I forgot them.

After my first piece was written, father taught me astral melodies which are extremely difficult to learn, for any musician.  
I learned them in guitar, harp, flute, chimes, violin, and drums; it took me a little over a year.  
I'm a daddy's girl if you haven't noticed; Daphne has always been close to mother.

Never the less, both of our parents love us very much; were a very close family.  
I'm happy to be a Greengrass; our household is run slightly different from other Pureblood Manors.  
Most mother's order their daughters and tell them what to do.  
Courtship and decisions about life choices were brought out and discussed, usually the parents deciding what is best.  
The usual tea's and parties, proper manners and fancy dresses.

I was thankful our parents were different, which makes them the best ever.  
My father works at the Ministry, one of the Ministers top men.  
He works with Stephan, Ashley's father; along with Lucas Zabini, David Reynolds, and of course Lucius Malfoy.  
There all close and of course pureblood; this being the reason all our families were close.  
Not only that but these are the five richest pureblood estates in the magical community.  
Leaving Draco, Derrick, and Blaise as the three wealthiest heirs to their family fortunes.

Mother of course is a stay at home wife, taking care of Daphne and I, and the manor.  
Growing up was great; Daphne and I could always count on our parents.  
Father always made time to be here, for holidays and family time.  
There was nothing more important than family.  
Meals were comfortable and memorable, not etiquette and fancy.

Father was a busy man of course, yet he always made time for the piano and I.  
He was all ears to hear my new pieces; to lend a helping hand when I needed it.  
He taught me everything I know about music; it felt only right to share it with him.  
Daphne of course was there too, she was my muse.  
She inspired me in so many ways; mostly about love.  
She shared many relationships at Hogwarts, more than me anyways.  
I'm okay with that though, in school and even now; I barely glimpse at the road that would take me to a relationship or love.

Ashley and I are focused on our career; our collection.  
Ashley has played violin since she was eight; she is incredible!  
She moved here right when our first year at Hogwarts started.  
We were both sorted into Ravenclaw; from there it seemed destiny to be best friends.  
Flitwick found out our love for music; he had a passion for it as well.  
He showed us a private common room I guess you could say.  
It had a lounge area; a beautiful fireplace that lit up plants and portraits that decorated the walls.  
Dead in the center of the room was a black grand piano.  
We lived in there practically; we ate, did homework, wrote and played our music; even fell asleep a few times in there.

It was great!

During big socialites, Ashley and I would escape.  
We would go outside for walks or if it was at my family's manor, the music room or my own room upstairs.  
Were more…suffer in silence types, only together.

It's been two years since we've been out of school, I can't believe it.  
Today is Ashley's 20th birthday, October 4th; which has brought us all here, at club Phoenix!  
Daphne & I, along with a few of our other friends, Tanya, Jade, and Kat; we were occupying our booked VIP section.

We all smiled and toasted glasses of tequila.

I usually don't drink; in fact I don't even remember the last time I did drink.  
It was Ashley's birthday, so I decided to have a good time and go with it.  
It was by the railing, Daphne on one side and Ash on the other, that I spotted them near the dance floor.  
They all were smiling, glasses of what looked to be firewhiskey in their hands.

"Let's dance!" Ashley says now pulling me with her.

I smiled and laughed, along with the rest of them.  
We all made our way down the stairway and onto the dance floor.

We were all dressed in jeans and boots, mine black.  
I wore a backless black tank top that circled around my neck and fell loosely; satin material, very comfortable.  
I have long dark chocolate brown hair that fell down my back and down my shoulders in loose light curls; all natural I might add.  
I was slightly pale, my skin a cream color; my complexion as well as my facial features was perfect.

My eyes were chocolate too which stood out beautifully with my skin tone.  
I was beautiful, of course Daphne was too.  
Everyone knew of the Greengrass girls.  
Daphne had beautiful long blonde hair, wavy like mine.  
She was slightly tanner, but no more than a natural color.  
Her eyes were blue and of course she was perfect in just about every way I was.

Ashley matched me, long brown hair but green eyes. She was a little darker than Daphne but not by much.  
She was a beauty; we all went together so well.  
As we were dancing and smiling, it was then I caught his eye.  
He was starring right at me, the other boys looking over; those blasted smirks on their faces.

Oh boy.

Now I remember bits and pieces; some of it I even hate to say aloud.  
All I remember from there, or what I'm willing to admit that I remember is this.  
The boys approached us, Ashley telling me how cute she thought Derrick was.  
Daphne greeted all of them, knowing them better than the rest of us, Jade as well.  
Daphne introduced me, her arm going around me.  
I watched as Draco's brow rose quickly at knowing who I was finally.  
Little Astoria, he probably thought to himself.  
I remember Ashley elbowing me playfully when I failed miserably at trying to be subtle with my staring.

"Look who has eyes for…" she started

"Oh hush" I say quickly.

Things lead to one another, Ashley telling me that we shared more drinks and that Draco had got me to dance with him; okay with my drunken state I agreed without hesitation.

I didn't care at the moment, we were both tipsy and having a good time, what could ever happen right?

Daphne and the girls went back up to the VIP section for more drinks, Blaise and Derrick going with them.  
It was a slow dance and apparently Draco and I stayed dancing.

Before I knew it, I could feel his lips moving gently against mine; again blaming my drunken state, I didn't oblige.  
I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, tasting the alcohol he had consumed; I was right, fire whiskey.  
I heard him let out a small moan, or maybe it was a growl.  
Our kiss deepened, our tongues intertwined.

"Astoria" he murmured softly, an electric current pushing through my body.

I would never admit it, & I knew he was drunk but it was nice to believe he wanted me.  
I ran my hand through his soft blonde hair as he pulled me closer, our bodies completely up against each other.  
I remember kissing his jaw line, all the way down to his neck.  
His arms were wrapped around me, pulling me to him, like he wanted every part of me as close as possible.  
My hand eventually laid around his neck as he kissed me hungrily, he couldn't get enough; his hands running up and down my bare back.

I was too caught up in everything; I didn't realize when we apparated, I didn't care.  
His hands were all over me again, our eyes locking for the slightest second.  
It was like a thirst, he had to quench.

He led me to his bed, his arms still roaming my body, exploring and touching everything.  
I did nothing to stop it. His touch was electrifying.

"Draco" I moaned, his lips trailing down from mine to my neck, and then down to my breasts.

His hands expertly pulled my top off and discarded like it was yesterday's news.  
I pushed him back, unbuttoning his shirt to expose his perfectly chiseled chest.  
I ran my hand over his abs lightly as he let out a small shudder.  
I remember how perfect he looked, absolutely perfect.

He then lifted me up and carried me over to his bed.  
He easily discarded my boots and jeans, as if it was nothing but slippery material.  
I got him out of his jeans and boxers as well.

He was all around me, all I knew; all I could see and feel was Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was mine, and I was his.

* * *

**Review please! Let me know what you think of the story so far! :o)**


	2. Oh God!

It's been three weeks, that's how long it's been since that night; the night that I would never forget.  
Each day I remember it, every night I relive it over and over again.  
I guess I remember more than I'm willing to admit; he probably doesn't even remember at all.

That's actually pretty pathetic if you think about it.

I'm going on with my life though, forgetting that he may remember that night or not.  
It was far-fetched, so there was no point in lingering on it.  
He was good friends with Daphne like I said, and that pansy…..Pansy; I smiled at the resemblance in term.  
It was no surprise someone like him would be into Daphne.

I was a Ravenclaw; that was the only thing Draco had to look at to completely see through me.

It was all about Slytherin, nothing else.

Although I guess keeping myself hidden in the shadows for six years didn't help; most people at school didn't see me unless I was in class.  
Even then it was mostly Hufflepuff's.  
Daphne hung out in our private common room a lot; which was a lot so I couldn't complain there.  
Jade knew me from lingering with Daphne, both of them in Slytherin.  
Kat and Tanya were Ravenclaw's; they didn't play anything musical but they loved listening.

I honestly couldn't ask for better friends.

Yes, yes back to Daphne; she was every boy's dream for Slytherin.  
The most stunning, smart, and richest out of the girls; she was also the sweetest out of all the Slytherins.  
I knew that Draco had a crush on Daphne through school; Daphne didn't return his affection.  
She did have a flew flings with his best friend Blaise before the war began.

Today is October 25th, again three weeks after Ashley's birthday.  
I went to sleep late last night; Ash & I were working on our next two pieces.  
We have recorded thirteen, with these two it puts us up at fifteen.  
Were so close, we can practically touch the finish collection.  
We have two more pieces to write and record; all collections have seventeen tracks.

Although the night ended well with laughs and hugs, the morning was dreary.  
I woke up with a strong urge to puke.

Not the best way to wake up on the weekend, my lovely Saturday.

I was vomiting when I felt a pair of hands pull my hair back, stroking my back softly.  
I finished throwing up and took a few breaths before I turned to find my sister.

"Thanks" I say smiling slightly as I stand up.

I rinse my mouth out. "No problem" she says, letting go of my hair but still rubbing my back softly.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her forehead creased.

I turned the water off and rubbed my lips with a hand towel.

"No idea" I say.

We walked back into my bedroom and I flopped down on the couch, she sat down beside me.  
I looked up at my mantle, the clock reading 6:10 AM.

That's great; I've woken up with the roosters.

"I know why I'm up early, why are you?" I ask Daphne.

She grins, "I heard you puking all the way across the hall…who knew the walls echoed."

I glare at her but grin, "Ha ha very funny."

We sat there talking and laughing before I sprinted back to the bathroom, puking out substances I didn't know I had in my stomach.  
Seriously, the last time I ate was over 12 hours ago.

Where was all of this coming from?

"Dang" I mutter, flushing the toilet.

Daphne was standing behind me, her forehead creased again in worry.

"What?" I ask, washing my face and rinsing my mouth.  
At this rate, I might as well just take a shower.

"It's probably just the stomach flu or something I ate last night Daph, don't worry okay?" I assured her.

She worried too much, my little worry wart.

"Me, worry? When do I worry?" she joked, and I pushed her gently.

"Yeah, right, you're the calmest person in the world" I retorted.

She smiled back at me naturally before sticking her tongue out.

"What time is Ashley coming over?" she asked me, both of us walking out of the bathroom once more.

"She will be here at noon, were recording today" I tell her.

"Sweet, okay…well how about we get dressed and then head to Diagon Alley. Eat some breakfast and then do some shopping!" Daphne says, her face glowing with excitement.

I had to laugh slightly at her expression; I grinned, "Fine…but don't blame me if I puke all over the place, okay?" I say, watching her laugh.

I chuckle as her arms went around me, hugging me tightly.

"You are the best" Daph says, before walking out of my room to go get ready.

I laugh softly and shake my head slightly before I turned and got ready myself.

We spent the day wandering through stores for almost four hours.  
We had about four bags each after everything was done.  
We were walking to get breakfast when I spotted him in the distance.  
My breathing stopped as the memories faded back.  
He was standing by a shop window, talking with none other than Blaise Zabini.

Daphne nudged me and instantly started walking towards them.

"Daphne" I exclaimed under my breath, she continued walking towards him.

We talked about that night, the rest of the girls too.  
They knew I left with Draco and what happened and it was just odd.  
This was the first time I've seen him since then.

"Blaise Tor, come on please" she says looking back at me.

Curse her sudden crush on him again, curse her optimism!

"Draco! Blaise!" she greets them as they both look up at her.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" she adds.

Blaise's face lights up, looks like the school infatuation continues; Draco smiles and nods.

"Yeah the club was fun, we should all get together and go out again" Blaise adds.

Oh lord the club, oh please Daphne if you love me at all, you will drag me away from this.

I hung back, standing slightly by a store window, acting as if I was looking at something.

Daphne turned and found me, "Tori come here!" she yells at me.

Damn it Daph!

I glance over and sigh slightly before my feet start moving.  
I walk up behind her, my face slightly pointed to the ground.

"You guys remember my sister Astoria" Daphne says introducing me in all my glory; humiliation is more like it.

I looked up after taking in a large breath, my eyes going to Blaise first and then Draco.  
His eyes were loose at first but they went rigid, his body sitting slightly higher.  
Oh god he remembered, or maybe flash backs were happening right now of what happened.

I swallowed hard, I thought I might hurl again.

Daphne had taken my arm, hanging on to me.

"What's up Tori" Blaise says friendly, remembering me from the club obviously.

I kept my eyes rested on him and smiled small, "Hey Blaise."

I glanced back at Draco for a slight second, his eyes still on me.  
I moved them instantly, now turning and looking at Daphne.

It was then it hit me, Blaise and Derrick must have told Draco that he left with me, and that we were dancing; ya know, filled in the blanks for him.  
Or maybe they let him suffer, not telling him all the details; I could see them doing that too.

Oh how this moment just got even more awkward.

"So how have you guys been?" Daphne asked, a smile on her face.

"Were good" Draco says, "Great" Blaise adds.

Daphne smiles at him sweetly, her eyes focused intently on Blaise, I held back a grin.  
They talked for a few more minutes, my head staying down or my eyes on Daphne's face.

"Hey Astoria and I were going to grab a bite to eat, care to join us" Daphne asks.

Oh I'm going to torture her

Luckily, my phone rang.

I reached in my pocket and looked at the ID and held back the biggest smile ever; it was Ashley.

"Excuse me" I say still looking down.

I pulled away from Daphne and turned around, my back facing them.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I tell her as soon as I pick it up.

"I love me too, but please do explain" she says laughing slightly.

"Daphne and I are shopping and we ran into Blaise and Draco… " I heard her gasp, I held back a groan.

"Oh my god, you ran into Draco, how awkward was that, 1 to 10" she asks.

I sigh, "The scale broke okay, it's totally demolished."

She laughed

"You saved me at the best time, please tell me it's noon and I'm late" I say thinking of the perfect escape.

"Actually it's going on 10 but Mr. Robinson just called me and he will be at the house at 11, not 12, so I was heading over to set up and then we can warm up. He said he was calling your dad, so he's probably calling you…"

As if she was a mind reader, I got a beep.

I pulled it from my ear and smiled, it was daddy.

"It's dad, okay I'm on my way" I say.

She says bye and I quickly flash over.

"Hey daddy" I say smiling.

"Did you talk to Ashley yet sweetheart?" he asked.

I smiled bigger, "Yes and I'm on my way now. I'll be home in a few minutes."

I end the call and turn, Daphne grabbing my arm again smiling.

"The boys are going to join us…." Daphne tells me.

I breathe in heavy before looking at the boys for a glimpse; Draco's expression was still the same, his eyes on me once more.

"Um" I say turning and looking at Daphne, "I have to go."

Daphne's forehead creased, "Why, what's wrong?" she asked.

"That was Ashley, then Dad. I guess work comes earlier than I thought. Ashley is on her way over, and I've got to get back. But stay, you all can grab a bite together. I'll see you back at the house" I say.

She nods and hugs me.

"Maybe next time Tor" Blaise says smiling.

I look at him and smile small, "Yeah maybe. Bye Blaise" I say before looking at Draco.

His eyes were loose now.

I breathed in slowly, "Draco."

I turn then and walk away.

* * *

"Work?" Blaise asks raising a brow to Daphne as the three stood there.

She smiles, "Recording, Ashley and Astoria are producing a collection; it should be done in less than a month. It should be published after that, it's…amazing; I can't wait."

"Collection of what?" asks Draco.

Daphne smiles bigger, "Ashley plays violin & Astoria is the best pianist you'll ever hear. They both write and compose their own music; there incredible."

The boys looked at each other; Draco raised his brow as Blaise smirked.

Of course when she got home I was all over her, she just grinned.

"Don't worry so much" she tells me which makes me growl slightly.

"It's awkward Daph, okay. I slept with him and he doesn't even remember" I tell her.

She grins, "I know you saw his expression when he saw you, clearly he remembers something."

I narrow my eyes, "Yeah well it defiantly wasn't us doing…you know. Besides, he probably just remembers seeing me at the club…"

"Or dancing with you, getting drinks for you, slow dancing with you, maybe even the big make out session you guys did before you poofed out of there" she says counting things on her fingers.

I cross my arms and sit down roughly, "Don't judge me monkey" I tell her, waiting for her to bust out laughing.

She did; I've used that expression since we were little girls.  
I had been staring at the fire for some time before I finally looked back at her, her eyes on me.

"What?" I ask her.

"Tori….the party was three weeks ago, what if what you had this morning wasn't the stomach flu…." her voice trailed, her face going from thoughtful to pale.

"What do you mean" I ask.

"I mean maybe it was morning sickness" she says softly.

"Morning sickness…." I asked… "Isn't that…" My lips parted.

Oh god...

My mind was spinning now. Morning sickness. As in pregnant.

As in….baby. As in….Oh god.

The only guy I have ever slept with was Draco.

Like I said, I never went down the road to relationships.  
I've shared a few kisses of sweet gestures, walks around the lake with a few guys, but nothing like what I did with Draco.  
Is it really my worst luck that the first time I did have sex, I would get pregnant?

We only slept together once.

There was only like two days out of the month where a girl could get pregnant? Seriously?  
The one time I sleep with someone just happened to be one of those two days….Ashley's birthday of all days!

I shook my head, "It can't be. People don't just go around popping out babies after having sex just once" I say looking at her, not wanting to believe any of it.

She frowned and bit her lip again before scooting over and taking my hands in hers.

"Tori, you haven't thrown up in five years. You don't go around getting 'stomach flu's' alright? But I mean, we should just check, right" she asked, her brow rose.

I nodded; yeah of course; we should just check. We were getting way too ahead of ourselves.

We decided to go back to Diagon Alley; I never EVER pictured myself shopping for a pregnancy potion!


	3. Pink

We got home; my stomach instantly going in knots at just thinking about it all. Daphne read out the instructions for the test while I just…stared at it. I didn't understand why we had to pee in a cup! Were witches for crying out loud; why can't it just be a spell and the wave of a wand? We had to pour the contents of the potion into the cup with my urine and wait for it to change colors. Clear for negative, Pink for pregnant. To make my nerves even crazier, we had to wait forever to take affect; twenty long minutes. We both sat in silence, my head on Daphne's shoulder as she played with my hair. Soon enough we were both just staring at the cup, impatiently. I have never experienced a more agonizing 20 minutes in my life. I slowly picked the cup up after twenty minutes and looked inside. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. I parted my lips slowly as my eyes seemed locked; it was Pink.

I sat the cup down and turned; my back on the wall, I slide down very slowly. As I reached the floor with a slight thud, Daphne was there in a heartbeat.  
How did this happen? Why now? Why Draco of all people!  
A million things were swimming through my head; I felt dizzy.  
I was pregnant…I was pregnant with Draco's baby. I had a little baby growing inside me; half mine half his.  
I couldn't wrap my head around it at all.  
My eyes had lifted up to see the cup once more; it was in that realization that it hit me like a wrecking ball.  
My eyes watered and as I let them fall, tears swam down my face.

I was pregnant.

Single, in the midst of my career, and pregnant.

What had I done?

Daphne's arms went around me around me; her fingers going through my hair. I knew she was just as shocked as I was.  
Pregnant, A baby? Me? Could I raise a child and get my collection done in time? Could I make all my dreams come true while raising a child to achieve theirs?

"Tori it's okay, we'll figure this out. There are options" Daph says pulling me out of my thoughts; I looked at her.  
"What do you mean?" I ask her, wiping my face off with my fingers; Daphne handed me a tissue.  
"I mean like adoption…or…" she trailed. I knew what she was suggesting; she knew my answer.  
"No I'm not killing it" I tell her without even thinking about it.  
No matter how bad this looked right now or what I was feeling; the child had done nothing wrong. It wasn't its fault about how it came to be.  
Besides, this baby wasn't completely mine. It was half mine and half…Draco's.

Oh god this is going to be complicated.

"Then what are you going to do?" Daph says.  
I breathe in deep and sigh, "I don't know what I'm going to do" I say.  
I just found out I was pregnant a grand total of 5 minutes ago.  
I haven't had a long enough time to process anything at the moment.  
"All I do know is that I'm not having an abortion" I say. Daphne just nodded.  
"Whatever you decide, I'm here for you a hundred percent" she said looking at me kindly, her arms going around me hugging me tightly. I smile and hug her back.

Tears welled up in my eyes, oh lord how was I going to make it through the next 8 months of hormones?  
"Thanks" was I could say. I buried my head in her neck and sniffled, breathing in and out as I let everything sink in once more.

After an hour or so of getting myself together in the bathroom, Daphne had pointed out the fact that I had to tell Mom and Daddy.  
That brought more tears to my eyes.  
How would they react? I was brought up great, my marks in school the highest they could ever hope for. My future was bright, the collection not even a month away from being finished. Now all of the sudden, I'm going to tell them I'm pregnant.  
What did that say for my future? What did that say about me to them? What would they think of me about the situation?  
Daphne knew my worries and reassured me that everything would be okay.

So somehow I managed to pick myself up off the bathroom floor and washed my face.  
Daphne linked his arm with mine, "Ready" she asked me.  
"As I'll ever be" I tell her, breathing in and out deeply.


	4. Mistakes

We walked slowly downstairs and into the family room; where my parents were sitting. I had never noticed how long the walk really was; or how big this house was until now, stress of perception I guess. When we got into the room, my father was getting off his phone; my mother looked up from her book.

"Hello my loves" she says smiling sweetly at the both of us. She noticed my bloodshot eyes; they filled with tears just thinking about it all.  
Daphne's arm was wrapped around me tightly.  
"Tori? What's wrong? Darling" My mother rushes up and over to us; her hand touched my forehead.  
"You don't feel warm?" she says, both hands resting on my face.  
Daphne touched my mother softly on the arm, "Mom, Dad" she says.  
My daddy stood at my side too, his hand on my head. My eyes filled with more tears just looking at him.  
He was going to be so ashamed.  
"I think we all better have a seat. Tori's not sick, she just has something she needs to tell you two" Daphne says.  
I nodded, extremely grateful that she took charge. They both looked completely puzzled.  
"Tori" dad asked, he looked concerned. My mother looked extremely worried. We all took a seat.

Great...here I was about to break my family's heart.

"Love, what's wrong?" my mother repeated, putting her hand on my knee as we all sat down.  
I looked at the both of them for a few seconds; taking in there expressions. I swallowed hard; parting my lips to take a few quick breathes.  
"Mom...Daddy" I say, my eyes filling with tears.  
"Before I tell you, I just...I have to say that I'm so...so sorry about all of this. I truely am; I don't understand how this happened. I've worked so hard to make you both proud; I was fulfilling my life long dream. Everything was going so great...and now you're going to hate me" I say as more tears rolled down my face.  
Daphne squeezed my hand reassuringly; tears in her eyes now.  
"Nonsense Tori, we could never hate you. We love you very much; please you have us worried sick. Tell us what is wrong" my mother asks, pleading more like it. I swallowed hard; looking at them both one last time.  
"I usually don't drink, you both know that. I had more than what I should have when Daph and I celebrated at Ashley's birthday party; at the club. I ended up...sleeping with somebody...It was just a once time thing; I'm so sorry mother, I really am! If I could go back in time and change it, I would" I tell her, not wanting to tell myself that that may be a lie.  
I sniffled and looked at my mother's shocked expression.  
"It's been three weeks and...I woke up getting sick" my face melted once more; I drowned in my own tears.  
"And I'm..." I swallow hard, "I'm Pregnant" I whisper softly, two more tears falling down my face.  
My mother's eyes went wide; as did my father's. I broke down.  
"I'm so sorry mother...daddy really I am. I never wanted to hurt you or disappoint you; it was a mistake. You probably think I'm trash..."  
My mother broke my rant, "Were you parents Tori, we would never think you were trash! Under any circumstance."

My face softens as her words sunk in; my eyes felt so light from all the tears. I just starred at her for a few moments, my lips trembling. I turned and looked at my father then; his eyes were practically glued to me. My eyes watered more just looking at him, if there was one person I didn't want to disappoint; it was him. "Be honest...how disappointed are you? I ask, more tears falling.  
I shook my head, "I've messed up everything...the collection..." I say before my father's hand comes up; he held my face gently.  
His face was so soft; not tense like I thought it would be.  
"Everyone makes mistakes Tori; I know that just like everything else that you have faced in your life; you will succeed. You will be great and conquer whatever it is you have to face. The collection is almost finished, we have two more songs to do. Then it's just the debut and interviews; plus the launch party. You have accomplished so much, Ashley too; Nothing is going to stand in the way of your dreams, I know you; you won't allow it. You haven't messed up anything, it certainly complicates a few thing's; but it's nothing we can't manage as a family" he tells me.  
His words brought more tears, only this time happy. Before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around him; his knee's on the ground as he held me. I cried; just like a little girl sobbing on her daddy's shoulders. My mother and Daphne were crying too; rubbing my back with their hands. Next of course was my mother; soothing my hair while whispering comforting words to me.

They didn't hate me; they were loving and understanding; more than what I thought I deserved.  
"Now" says mother wiping her face off.  
She took my hands in her's, "Who's the father?" she asked.  
I look down and breathe in hard before looking back up at her, "Draco Malfoy."  
Even saying it out loud didn't help me believe it.  
"Lucius's Son?" Daddy asks. I nodded, of course he knew Draco.  
Father and Lucius were great friends, at least it was someone pureblood; I could imagine the statement running through their minds at his name.  
"Does he know?" asked Mother.  
"I just found out like an hour ago, I haven't had the chance to tell him" I say watching as she nodded gently at me; her hands brushing mine in my lap.  
"We have to tell the family, Draco needs to know" my mother says softly. I let my head fall, coming up shortly after to meet her eyes.  
They filled with tears once more.  
"He probably dosen't even remember that night; I'm surprised I barely do...God how bad does that sound" I say shaking my head side to side, "Mom I can't" I manage, my face falling as more tears fall down my face.  
Her hand laid on my cheek, I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me.  
"I know it's going to be hard; I also know it was a one time thing. This baby is just as much his as it is yours Astoria. Wherever we decide to go from here, he was a say in it. Never forget that I'm here, your father..." she looks over at him.  
He smiles and placed his hands in mine on my lap.  
"Your sister" she adds, Daphne, she threw her arms around my neck; hugging me tightly. I laughed softly, smiling at her.  
"We're all here for you, as a family, that will never change" she finishes.  
I knew she was right and I simply nodded. I hugged my mother for I don't know how long. Daphne and mother took a seat on the other loveseat, I layed in my father's arms; my head on his shoulder. He brushed my hair, my face; I still cried, I can't remember the last time I cried so much.  
"So...I'm going to be a grandpa" he says in a sutle voice. I laughed, Daphne too.  
My mother smiled; we all slightly shared glances while letting the idea sink in.


	5. Proposition

The next two days were crazy.

Ashley went nuts, excited about the baby before her eyes went wide; the shock sinking in. After sitting with her & Daphne for a few hours on my couch, we went downstairs to see my father; he smiled and hugged me. It comforted me slightly, as if it was merely just another day; like nothing had changed. We worked on our next piece; getting more melodies down, playing around with the notes. Ashley stayed over that night; a slumber party I guess you could say, we all piled in my room. I would have d invited Tanya, Jane, and Kat too; but I didn't want to tell anybody else about the baby. It didn't seem right until Draco knew; he was of course the father…that's still hard to digest.

So it was just us three; we watched movies and ate popcorn. I drank water while they indulged on caffeine; it was going to be a long eight months without my cappuccinos.I sighed at the thought, taking a drink of my water; it was for the best. Knowing my parents didn't hate me; that they supported me helped a lot with my stress ball. It seemed like a part of me thought everything was going to be okay, that I could do this as long as they stood by me; believed in me. Draco's name ran across my mind every time though, and that high spirit was squashed.

The morning sickness had yet to subside, still alive and kicking. Ashley held my hair, Daphne rubbing my back now.  
Popcorn did not taste good being thrown up, just saying.

The second day was the big day; my stress level extremely high. We did more practicing and writing; I then spent some time outside, fall was here and the breeze was a great stress reliever. It cleared my head faster than I thought it would. I threw up almost five times that day, not to mention I was nervous about the meeting with the Malfoy's. Narcissa was one of my mother's best friend's; father was close to Lucius as well. Maybe they would be excited, I probably wouldn't doubt it.

Nope, my contemplating focused on Draco alone.

How would he react to the news? Was he ready to be a father? Would he blow up and walk out? Would he go into shock? Would he call me a liar because he didn't remember that night?

Time wasn't in my favor; it seemed faster, which usually wasn't the case. Here I was, outside the doors of Malfoy Manor; mother just sounding the alarm. I had spent hours convincing myself that I could do this; that I had the courage. It was either this, telling them; or raising the baby alone. That would be the easy way out of it all; I knew I wasn't that type of person. It wouldn't be fair to the baby to keep its father out of it's life; it wouldn't be fair to Draco. My mind raced, I went in circles trying to figure out what I was going to wear over here. Daphne laughed at me, all my clothes were beautiful; I always dressed nice. She suggested I dress casual, although now that I was pregnant comfortable was the better term. I decided on jeans and black boots; along with a dark green cashmere sweater. It was an off shoulder, the straps from my tank top showing. I left my hair down, it looked great just like always. I did light make up, my complexion pearl white, my eyes big and brown. My lips there fair shade of pink; I thought I looked beautiful. Why did I doubt myself now? Yeah right Tor, why even ask yourself that!

Narcissa opened the door, a smile on her face. She hugged my mother and then looked out at all of us, smiling and giving out greetings.  
"Astoria darling it's been age's it seems. You have turned into a ravishing beauty" she tells me.  
It took all I could not to cry, compliments were hard to accept when you know the person is about to hate you.  
I smiled sweetly at her, biting my teeth down hard to keep the tears in check. Lucius was in the sitting room, a smile on his face as he saw all of us come in. Father greeted him, both shaking hands and patting each other's backs. Firewhiskey was served immediately. Daphne and I took a seat; I looked around hesitantly to see if Draco was here, he wasn't. My stomach grew into a tighter knot when Narcissa told us all that Draco was away; he would be returning very shortly.

Great, more anticipation; no more than what I deserve I guess.

Daphne and I drank tea, my mother having a glass of wine with Narcissa. I talked with Daph in low whispers; it was about ten minutes in when a chime rang in the room.  
Narcissa smiled, "Draco's home."  
I swallowed hard…Oh boy.

I felt it, I was going to hurl, the pressure and nerves; it was building.  
I looked at Daph quickly, "I'm going to be sick" I tell her, sitting my tea down. Daphne breaths in quickly and nods; she puts her down as well.  
"Ms. Malfoy, may we use your restroom please" Daph asks pulling me up on my feet.  
She smiles and nods, "Right down the hall, the first door on your right."  
"Everything alright loves" my mother says, giving me a soft eye look.  
I smile and nod, "Yes everything's fine. We'll be right back" I say.  
Daphne turns and so do I; we make it down the hall, I got to the toilet just in time before puking my guts out. This time it kept coming and coming; again I wondered where it all came from, I only had a salad for lunch.

Daphne went back to the sitting room where the others were.  
"Darling, is everything alright?" my mother asks walking over towards her.  
She smiles as mothers arm goes around her, "Yes."  
"So" Lucius says, "What brings you all over for a visit?" he asks.  
Daphne freezes slightly, as does mother; my father looked at her and nods.  
"Actually there is something we need to tell you all" my mother states.  
After a moment of silence, Narcissa speaks up, "Well do go on Lauren, what is it?" she asks, a smile on her face.  
Draco walked in the room then, greeting his mother with a kiss on the cheek, Lauren as well.  
"Daphne" he says courtly, nodding in welcome.  
My mother looked at Daphne; she nodded and leaves to check on me. She gets to the door; I hear it open slightly but I was still throwing up. Daphne closed the door quickly, biting her lip slightly.  
She went back into the room, looking at mother, "She's going to be awhile" Daph says softly.  
My mother breathes in heavy, nodding before turning and looking at Narcissa. To her surprise, Daphne steps up to the plate.  
"It's hard for us to stand here and tell you all off this; actually Astoria should be here telling you this…" she trailed.  
Draco's posture changed as she said my name, it surprised her.  
"She's not feeling to well; I have a feeling she's going to be awhile. So…I'm just going to say this the best way I know how" Daphne says, now all eyes glued to her.  
"Darling what's wrong" Narcissa asks stepping slightly toward her, concerned obviously.

Daphne told them everything, repeating what I had told my parents; how truly sorry for what had happened, too Draco. How I never wanted this, I never asked for it; it just looked shocked…if that was the right term but her features were calm. Draco and Lucius looked at her with the same stone faced expression.

"We want to let you know…all of you that were not mad or angry with our daughter. Mistakes are made in life; I know my daughter better than anyone. She will get through this and succeed just like she always has. We will stand by her and do whatever we can for her; as a family. Where just hoping that with Draco's decision on whatever it may be; that you will as well" my father tells them.

I was sad I missed the speech; I heard the very tale end of it as I came out of the bathroom.  
Daphne came into view in the hallway; my eyes wide already.  
"You okay?" she asks me, standing in front of me.  
"You told them?" I ask nervously. She nods, swallowing hard.  
I put a hand over my stomach, it felt knotted and tight.  
The room was quit still as Daphne turned and we made a few steps toward the room. We grouped arms before turning the corner, my eyes on the floor; even then, I felt every pair of eyes on me.  
"Darling you alright?" my mother asks walking over towards me. She stood in front of me so I looked up at her; I nodded.  
She brushed my face and swung to the side, my face still up.  
My eyes caught Narcissa; my lips trembled slightly as I fought back tears.  
I then looked at Lucius who seemed calm in the face; he was looking at me with wide eyes.  
I looked to the ground and trailed my eyes all the way over to the pair of shoes I knew was his.  
My lips stayed parted slightly as I raised my eyes to meet his.  
"This is not possible" he says, shaking his head.  
Of course, he didn't remember.  
I swallow hard, Daphne and my mother looking at me to say something.  
"I knew you wouldn't remember, but I promise you, the baby is yours. I'll get a paternity test if you want, but it's yours, there's no doubt about it" I say softly, two soft tears rolling down my face.  
I didn't notice anyone else now, it was just him.  
I knew that as much as he didn't want to believe it; like I felt when I first found out, deep down inside he knew I was right.  
The room was quiet and my theory was confirmed quickly; I jumped slightly as jammed his fist through the bookshelf next to him.  
I held Daphne's hand hard as my heart raced.  
"Fuck" he says, his eyes hard; I knew this was a bad idea.  
I slowly looked over to Narcissa and Lucius, both of them looking at their son, their faces hard but soft at the same time.  
I backed up then, this was too much; I felt like a heat wave swept through me, my whole body shaking at just watching his rage.  
My arms laid over my stomach gently, and two more tears fell from my eyes.  
"I'm so sorry" I whisper before turning and wounding the corner, heading straight to the back of the house.  
I needed to get out of here; I needed to get outside, to the cold.  
I knew that would calm me; I found the door eventually, I went through it quickly.  
I found myself walking through a beautiful garden, not even admiring the beauty that was well deserved.  
I was taking deep breaths of the air, my hand still lying firmly on my stomach.  
I found a fountain; by it a bench, I sat down and put my head in my hands.

I couldn't help it; I drowned in the tears that swam down my face.  
This was a disaster, a complete and utter disaster.

I never imagined that I would followed, why did it surprise me when I felt someone sit down beside me?

"We could never be upset with you Astoria" Narcissa tells me, I was surprised as she sat down beside me.  
I looked up at her, she didn't seem angry. I then noticed my mother on the other side of me; she took a seat beside me as well.  
I looked at her too before turning back towards the front, my eyes on the ground.  
I shook my head, "I never wanted this to happen. It was just that one time; you would think it would have been so harmless. Now… he hates me" I say closing my eyes, more tears falling.  
Before anybody could respond, I was surprised yet again.  
"Can I talk to Astoria alone, please" Draco says, his tone hard but not fierce.  
I froze, my whole body tightened.  
My mother patted my hands and Narcissa brushed my hair softly before they rose to their feet.  
I followed them with sharp eyes; they stopped by Lucius and my father, Daphne was standing there too.  
They all turned and headed in another direction in the garden, giving us some privacy.

I swallowed hard and let my eyes fall, not wanting to meet his. It was silent for a long time; I couldn't take it after a few minutes so I raised my head slowly, my eyes taking him in. His hands were balled into fist, not pressing but still firm. He was staring at the fountain, his head slightly shaking back and forth. He was thinking, I let him; he deserved that much.

"Father spoke to me before we came out here, Michael too" he says after a long silence. It echoed slightly, cracking.  
I raised my head slightly but I kept my head down.  
"He feels the best thing for me to do now…is to marry you" he tells me.  
My eyes go wide and my head pops up at him without even thinking about it.  
"No" I say rather hard, his eyes coming to mine quickly.  
"Excuse me" he says now turning towards me.  
I narrow my eyes, "You can't be serious? That's ridiculous; we don't even know each other. Just because were having a baby doesn't even insinuate the slightest notion of getting married, It's absurd" I say.  
He seemed taken aback by my answer, his eyes narrowing. His fists relaxed and he just stared at me.

I got up and crossed my arms, looking at the fountain, avoiding his eyes.  
"Look" I say, shaking my head, before turning and looking at him. His face was tense now, hard.  
"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I didn't even wanna tell you, or your parents. I planned on raising the baby by myself and that can still be the case, if you want. You don't have to throw away your life because of what happened; I don't intend on throwing my life away either way. I prom-"  
He cut me off, "Astoria" he says sharply. He stepped a good ways closer to me, I breathed in heavy.  
I stood there, making direct eye contact with him.  
"This baby growing inside of you is mine too. I've done too much stuff in my life that I've gotten away with when I shouldn't have. It's time I start making my own problems right and not counting on others to take the blame for me…."  
He stepped back slightly, looking away from me as he ran his hand through his hair.  
I kept quit, it appeared he was thinking once more; In all honesty I didn't know what to say to that.  
My eyes lingered away from him for a few seconds, taking in the fountain once again.  
I caught his eyes out of the corner of my own; I looked at him now.  
His face was soft, his eyes light. I narrowed mine slightly, his expression; it surprised me.

"I remember bits and pieces, your face…" he trailed, his eyes glancing my features.  
"It hit me when I saw you in Diagon Alley, the end is a bit blurry" he admits.  
I breathe in lightly, "No one's passing out blame Draco, we were drunk and having a good time; we just got carried away" I tell him, he answered quicker than I thought he would.  
"You looked beautiful, I remember that clearly. I can't believe it's really you Astoria, you've grown up" he says softly.  
I narrow my eyes softly, swallowing hard.  
His eyes glance to my feet, going all the way up until his eyes met mine. I licked my lips slightly, they were completely dry.  
"So have you" I say softly.  
"I remember dancing with you" he admits once more.  
He stepped closer to me; my arms tighten around my chest, they were still folded.  
"I remember your laugh and smile, the last slow dance…it's a bit sketchy" he says, his expression curious as if he was trying to find the missing pieces. I laugh quietly to myself.  
I breathe in deep and out slowly through my nose; our eyes locked on one another.

"Sounds like you two had quit an evening, one you both seem to remember…bits and pieces of course" my mother says coming into view, the others as well. Draco turns and looks at all of them; then back to me. I glance at him before looking back at all of them.  
"I know what you told your son Lucius, and I can see where you're coming from, I do. But I can't….." I say.  
My father stepped up slightly, "it's best if the child is raised with two parent's sweetheart."  
I cut him off, "I'm not saying they won't daddy. I would never keep Draco away from his child if he wants to be a part of their life. This child will be loved, there's no denying that." I sigh heavy and look to the ground before looking back up at my father, my mother.

"I know I can do this, I'm strong enough. I've come so far, I'm so close to finishing the collection; I can practically touch it" I tell them, my mother and father sharing smiles. Narcissa smiled as well; Lucius kept a soft expression, he nodded slightly.  
"I'm not giving up, not when I'm this close. I'm finishing my collection and debuting it; it's going to be amazing. And…." I press my lips together as I let my head fall, my eyes lingering on my stomach; my hand rested softly on it.  
I lift my eyes to Draco; his glued to my stomach. It didn't take long before he looked up at me, they were soft.  
"I'm going to make a great mom" I whisper, a few tears falling from my eyes. My lips part slightly, watching Draco's expression.  
"But to get engaged, and to go out and act like were some madly in love couple, the way it should be…." Draco swallowed hard, "I can't do that. I can't put on an act for everybody, I'm not that good of an actress, and I don't want to be if that's what I have to do. What's going to happen when we've been married for years and our child asks us how we met?"

Draco swallowed hard, his face tense.

"How they came to be? What are we going to tell them? Your parents were drunk and slept together and Ta Da, you're born. What kind of message does that give them…it obviously shows we weren't in love and that we didn't marry out of love; it was all because of them. You'd be with me for the baby, not me; and I don't want that. You don't deserve that and neither do I. Everyone deserves to find love" I say.

"Astoria you must understand where were coming from…" Lucius began.  
"I do understand, I really do. I just….." I say shaking my head slightly before looking at Draco.  
"We don't even know each other, were practically strangers. Can you tell me anything about me?" I say.  
He breathed in hard and let out roughly, his chest rising fierce. He swallowed hard and I grinned softly.

"How about my middle name? Favorite food? Music? Hobbies and Interests? Favorite Color, Gemstone, Number? When's my birthday? Movies? Pets?" I laugh softly, "You know just about as much about me as I do you. Marriage isn't the only way to take responsibility; you don't have to marry me."

His face was soft and it stayed quit for a long minute.

"You have to think of it from the pureblood status too though" my mother says slowly, looking at Narcissa.  
"Yes, the gossip and media it will bring, especially from two family names such as Malfoy and Greengrass" Narcissa added.  
"Media can be a devilish thing for a child…" my father added. I waited for Lucius; surely he had something to add.  
Narcissa spoke up first however, "How far along are you love?" she asks.  
I breathe in slowly, "three weeks today, I'm still early" I say softly.  
She smiles, "Which puts you in your first trimester for a while" Narcissa adds.  
"How about a proposition then?" Lucius asks, here we go.  
He looked at my father who smiled softly at him.  
"We finish your collection and get it debuted by the end of the month" my father says smiling at me.  
"In the next month you will be dealing with interviews and performances" my mother states.  
"You won't enter your second trimester until you reach almost 3 months, which gives you both almost 2 months together" Narcissa says. "Together?" Draco asks.  
"To get to know each other, see if anything stronger is there. It's worth at least a try for the sake of your child" my mother says.  
I couldn't argue with that, I could try; Draco breathed in heavy but nodded.  
"Now one condition….you pick me out a dress, flowers, and a bridesmaid dress. Then if you two do decide to wed before your second trimester starts, we'll already have things prepared; for now…" Narcissa starts.  
"Take it slow, like you said, you don't know each other. Take the opportunity and do so" my mother finishes.

I stared at them for a few moments before looking at Draco whose eyes were already on me.  
"I'm willing to give it a try" he says softly.  
It seemed too easy for him to answer; I was slightly curious but intrigued at the same time.  
I breathe in softly before swallowing, "Me too" I say softly.

**[[ Hmmm what do U think? ]]**


	6. Love at first sight

We got back to the house; I smiled when I got to my room.  
There she was, just the person I wanted to see; Ashley.  
I sat down on the couch next to her, she was grinning.  
"Sooo" she says trailing, looking nervous but excited.  
I look at her, breathing in heavy before sighing. I started from the beginning, telling her everything that happened the moment I stepped foot into Malfoy Manor.  
"Wow" was all she could come up when I was finished.  
"That doesn't even describe it" I say leaning into the couch more comfortably; my hand up holding my head.  
"Seriously though, you'll be fine; you're the kind of person who can get through anything. Plus you're not alone, you'll be fine; you'll get through this, Draco too" she says smiling at me.  
"I'm glad you have so much faith in me" I tell her grinning small. I was lucky to have a best friend who was supportive; that gave me all the more courage. My family in whole was being more understanding than I thought they would; Draco's too.  
"So if the sparks fly between you two…'Here comes the bride'" she sings playfully.  
I laugh; she knew how to keep a smile on my face.  
"All dressed in white…or would it be black now" she says, her eyes narrowed. She grins at my expression, I gawked at her.  
"Ha ha you're so funny; I would never get married in black" I tell her, she laughs.  
We talked for a few hours, Daphne joining in as well. Before long we were heading down and having dinner with mother and father. I indulged on some soup; with all the sickness something light sounded amazing for my stomach. After dinner, Daphne hugged and kissed me goodnight; she did the same too Ashley. Next were mother and father before we all parted ways for the night. Ashley climbed the stairs with me and I shut my bedroom door behind us.

We sat back down on the couch, talking for about another hour; mostly about Draco & Derrick.  
"It's ten, I should probably head home and hit the hay. Recording tomorrow right" she asks now standing up.  
I followed her to the fireplace, "Yup, then just one more song" I tell her.  
Ashley squealed lightly as I smiled, laughing at her expression. She wrapped her arms around me; we hugged tightly.  
"I love you, I will see you tomorrow…Ms. Astoria Malfoy" she says with a teasing smile.  
I snorted slightly, "I love you too Ms. Ashley Reynolds."  
She smiled, a warm blush filling her cheeks; she sighed, "Yeah" she says in a dreamy tone.  
I laugh and shake my head at her, "Get in my fireplace."  
She laughs and grabs some Floo powder. We said our last goodbyes and then she was gone.

I shake my head, laughing softly; one hand resting on my stomach the other holding my forehead. I turned and picked up my water bottle, taking a sip. I sighed heavy once more before my eyes fell on my piano, I smiled. I walked over and sat down, my water bottle sitting right on top.

* * *

With everything that happened, Draco couldn't wrap his head around it. Draco Malfoy, a father? A dad? It was hard to think about, it just didn't seem real. He wasn't even married, yet here he was about to be a dad. With a girl he barely knew…

Draco shook his head fiercely, his eyes scanning the lake. He was outside on his balcony, his body leaned over resting on his arms; he wanted to be alone, to digest what had happened. With a girl he barely knew…it sounded wrong, It felt wrong saying it like that. She wasn't just A girl….this was Astoria we were talking about. I mean sure, they grew up together; she was a Greengrass, rich and pureblood. They just never got close for the obvious reasons, one being she was a Ravenclaw. Two being there was a two year difference between the both of them. None the less, they've always been in each other's lives; just not close. Now…everything was different. Astoria was not on the side lines anymore, nor over looked. She was the biggest part of his life now; her & their unborn child. Draco still couldn't wrap his head around the thought of holding a baby in his arms. None the less, everything came down too Astoria. She was so blunt, so firm earlier; starring at the garden now brought back memories. She had made a point, they didn't know each other. What kind of example would they set for their child marrying because of the pregnancy? So he agreed to the compromise, he owed to his son or daughter to at least try at a relationship with their mother. Not only that, but he was immensely curious now; Astoria's questions lingered on his mind. What was her middle name? Her favorites and preferences in life? The more he thought about it, the more curious he became.

That's what brought him here, Astoria's balcony. Daphne gave him the password to apparate on the grounds; he knew he couldn't wait until morning to get the answers he wanted. He peered through the doors, one hand up on the wall; his other in his pocket. It looked like Ashley was leaving; teasing Astoria with his last name. Draco grinned as Astoria did the same, apparently it wasn't an outrageous idea; an amusing one at the moment. Starring at Tori, he tried so hard to remember; he knew he had a good time with her at the club, but that was it. He would never admit out loud; he wished he could remember every bit of it. There was no denying that she was beautiful; her face, hair, her smile and laugh. Draco swallowed hard as his eyes trailed her body from head to toe; nothing but perfection. There was something about her that was different; from any girl he'd ever met. An innocence, he couldn't put his finger on it. Her eyes were warm, beautiful; they were going to be his weakness. Her complexion was perfect, a cream color that blended in with her chocolate locks; her lips, the perfect shade of pink. A blushing beauty indeed. Would he really be again marrying her? She was everything he could ask for, everything his parents would accept in a future Malfoy. The irritation was still there, Draco couldn't understand why it seemed so easy, to accept her; had it always been there and he simply ignored it? It wasn't the baby, he knew that; he found her breathtaking in the club, before anything ever happened.  
It was something more, he wondered if the saying was true. Seeing Astoria, maybe it was love at first sight?

He lingered on the question as he watched her. She sat down at her piano; the fuel to his curiosity. His mother was a fan of classical music; he grew up listening to many compositions. He wondered how she would compare; he watched closely, taking in every movement, every expression.

* * *

I ran my fingers along the keys; I smiled, I loved the texture. I pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair; my locks falling down my back and around my shoulders. I breathed in heavy while straightening my posture; I structured my hands on the keys, ready to play. The melody was beautiful; the kind of sound that would send chills down your spine.  
I had written this piece a long time ago, a few years into my learning. In my dreams, the melody would sweep through; like the wind. I could see trees and flowers, clouds and raindrops; it was very beautiful, peaceful. My eyes closed willingly at a few of the parts, the melodies blended together so perfectly. I smiled as my fingers left the keys, my head down as my eyes rested on my lap.  
I sat there for a moment, letting my thoughts settle.  
After a few moments, I let my eyes come up; resting on my water once more. I took one more sip before sitting it down. I headed into the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes from my closet. I put on a pair of blue lounge pants along with a long sleeved white shirt. I brushed my teeth before walking back into my room. I ran my fingers through my hair, putting a strand behind my ear.  
As my head dropped slightly, my eyes fell on my flat stomach. Who would believe that a baby was in there? I trailed my finger down my belly before placing my whole hand over it; I closed my eyes. I breathed in deep and let out through my nose. I got that knotted feeling once more in my stomach; my stress ball was active now.  
My head came up, my eyes wondered to my balcony doors. I opened them, leaving them wide; a good breeze filled my room. I walked to the edge, resting my arms on the iron. I starred at the lake for a few seconds before looking at the sky. I closed my eyes, taking in a few deep breathes of cool air; the tense feeling disappearing, I smiled. Another breeze swept through, I shivered; wrapping my arms together tightly to keep myself warm. I couldn't afford to get sick, not now anyways. With one last glimpse at the stars, I turned to head back inside.  
I jump slightly, my hand going over my heart; Draco Malfoy was standing right there before me.  
He smiles, which made my breathe catch slightly. I had never seen a gentle smile on his face before; a sincere one at least, it was nice.  
"Sorry" he says softly; I didn't know what to say or think about him being out on my balcony.  
So while my heart got back to its regular beat, I just stared at him.  
I took a slow breathe in, "What are you doing out here?" I ask him.  
"Saving you from a cold" he says, grinning slightly now.  
"Hmm" I say holding back a grin myself, "I'll be okay…I like the cold" I say.  
I watched as his grin lightened to a small smile; his eyes soft. He backed up before turning, stepping into my room.  
He looked back at me, his hand on the door, "Humor me" he says.  
Draco Malfoy is in my room…Oh boy.  
I smile very small, taking in one more breathe of cold air before walking forward into my room. He shuts the door behind me; I turn slowly towards him, he was already facing me.  
"How did you get here?" I ask him.  
"Daphne told me the password to apparate on the grounds" he tells me.

Thank you Daphne! You couldn't warn a girl!

I took in a breath, "Oh" was all I could say.  
I swallowed lightly as my eyes stayed on him, his locked on mine as well.  
He stepped forward after a moment, closing the distance between us; I froze. His eyes stayed on mine for a while before they dropped too my stomach. I tried keeping my breathing as calm as possible. Why did he make me feel this way? I mean just because we've slept together doesn't mean I have to get all tense when he's around; we've accepted it and moved on. I couldn't help it though, my curiosity got the best of me; why were there butterfly's in my stomach? Why did I feel drawn to him simply by looking in his eyes? It's the same feeling I felt when I caught his eye at the club. As my thoughts went away with me; Draco's arm extended, his finger's reaching out to my belly. Right before his fingers could touch it, he stops. His eyes found mine once more; still completely soft.  
"May I?" he asks, I swallow hard; my lips parted as I nodded.  
His eyes stayed on mine for a few more seconds before going back to my stomach. His fingers touched my shirt, very lightly brushing downward; a current swept through me at his touch. He took a closer step, now us both standing right in front of each other. I had my head down, watching his hand as he brushed it.  
"Are you nervous" I ask him, wondering.  
His finger stopped for a second before doing one more downward stroke; he then laid his hand there, I tensed slightly.  
"I want to be a good dad, if I'm nervous about anything, its failing" he tells me, his eyes trailing up, meeting mine.  
I didn't even think about it which surprised me. I placed my hand over his, he trembled slightly but his eyes remained on mine.  
"You'll be great" I tell him. He starred at me for a few more moments before his hand moved from under mine.  
I thought he was pulling away but I was surprised as his fingers entwined with my own.  
"Why is this so easy?" he asks, in a tone that made me wonder if he was talking to himself.  
"What" I ask, curious.  
"You were right, we don't know each other. Then again, I'm completely drawn to you. It's not the baby, it's you" he tells me.  
I watched his expression, his eyes were scrunched; as if he was trying to figure out the answer.  
I breathe in slowly, "I'm not that interesting…" I say shaking my head slightly.  
He grinned, "I could beg to differ. I heard you playing from the patio…You're…" I watched him swallow har.  
Since when does Draco Malfoy have a loss for words?  
"I've listened to many compositions over the years; none of them hold a flame to you. It's a bit overwhelming; the goosebumps, the way you smile when you play. It's somewhat fascinating; your movement and body language, you're enchanting" he tells me.  
I thought maybe for a second that I was dreaming; that maybe I had dreamed it all up.  
Was Draco Malfoy really here in my room? Was he really holding my hand, telling me all these beautiful things that made my heart swell?  
I swallowed hard again; I was trying my best to keep my breathing steady.  
He laughed softly which pulled me out of my thoughts, "You've actually invaded my thoughts; since the club, I couldn't put a name to your face until I saw you in Diagon Alley."  
I laughed, "Sorry" I tell him; of all people it seemed ridiculous that I, Astoria, invaded his thoughts.  
His signature Malfoy smirk spread across his face; the one I remembered so well.  
I tried fiercely to hold back the blush I felt rising on my face.  
"Don't be sorry, I'm not complaining. I want you to know that I don't regret anything; I wanted to dance with you and be with you. That was me, not the alcohol" he says, his face soft. I stared at him for a few moments, letting all of this sink in.  
"Can I ask you something then?" I ask him.  
"Yeah anything" he tells me.  
I breathe in heavy, "Why did you become angry? When you broke the bookshelf…" I trailed.  
He sighed heavy and I just watched his eyes. He became tense at just thinking about it.  
"I'm sorry, about that…I know I shouldn't have done that but…." His face fell; he looked to the ground, breathing heavy.  
"Everything happened so fast, remembering you and pieces of that night; I was so sure I screwed up everything. I figured you'd hate me, for everything; the baby…." He stopped there, his face turned even harder now.  
"I understand that, you don't have to apologize Draco…it takes two ya know, it's not just on you" I tell him, trying to calm him.  
His eyes came back to mine, I watched as they became soft, he laughs quietly to himself.  
"I still can't believe…all this time it was you. Little Astoria" he tells me.  
I smile small, looking to the ground, "Not little anymore."  
I look back to catch that smirk, his eyes going from my feet all the way back to my eyes, "Clearly. Your body…this innocence that seems to portray off of you. It's different and unique; you're beautiful Astoria, truly" he says, his finger rubbing softly on my hand.  
I blush slightly, looking to the ground; a smile on my lips. I turn and pull him with me; he moves with me effortlessly.  
I sat down on the couch, he let go off my hand; it fell, feeling limp in my lap.  
He just stood there looking at me, "It's getting late, I don't want to keep you up if you're tired" he tells me.  
I wasn't tired, I'd been thinking about him all day anyways.  
"I'm not tired, I'm probably going to be up for a while…" I say trailing; I love it when my mouth takes over.  
"Would you like to keep me company?" I ask him, my body tensing as I waited for his answer.  
He grinned, which made me grin; I blushed again.  
I looked at my lap while I waited for his answer. He kept quite so I looked back up at him, a bigger smirk on his face.  
"As long as you'll have my company" he tells me, now only grinning; I grin and nod.  
He takes off his jacket, laying it over the couch; again I blush. He wasn't in his usual Malfoy attire. He actually looked normal, jeans and a long black sleeved shirt; the sneakers took me by surprise.  
As he sat down and turned more towards me he noticed my slight smile; my blush.  
He smirked, "What?" he asked.  
I parted my lips, looking up at him, "No dress pants or ties" I say shaking my head, smiling.  
"I like it, it suits you somehow" I finish.  
He smiles, "I like to travel comfortable" he tells me. I smile, laughing softly.  
"So…since I'm here…I am curious about something" he tells me.  
I narrow my eyes, "What?" I ask him.  
He just smiles, "Your answers…to the questions you asked me. Your right I don't know you…but I want to."  
I breathe in softly, "Telling you about me would take hours; I lead a very fascinating life" I say grinning, yeah right.  
He smiles, laughing, "I don't doubt that. Luckily I have all the time in the world."  
We stare at each other for a few seconds.  
I kept a smile on my lips, "I wouldn't even nowhere to begin" I say honestly.  
He leans into the couch just like I was doing, "I ask…you answer" he offers, a small smirk lingering on his lips.  
My lips parted as I laughed softly, grinning at him, "Deal."

He grins bigger and from that point, time seemed to be endless. We talked for hours, just talking and smiling; he asked so many things, I was flattered he wanted to know so much. We covered our favorites, which we both answered; all the way from good to numbers to gemstones. I found some of them amusing; it didn't seem to fit him, it was sweet he wanted to know even the little things. We talked about our Hogwarts years, his Slytherin Pride and funny stories about my sister; I enjoyed them. He asked me about Ravenclaw, my friends and memories. We covered our favorite subjects and teachers; Snape being a touchy subject. I didn't really like him in school, but with everything and the war; I guess he was a good guy. Draco's biggest surprise was when I told him I liked Quidditch. He loved it when I blushed, that Slytherin smirks spreading across his lips every time my cheeks would burn red. I blushed fiercer because of it. We talked about growing up and our favorite memories with our families; he wanted a full description of me when I was a baby. It made me wonder exactly what our little one would look like. We covered music and books; I was surprised yet again when he enjoyed a few selections of my own. It was going on one in the morning; we were still talking and smiling, it felt good to feel so comfortable around him.

* * *

Draco was completely mesmerized by her; her answers left him craving for more. Some were interesting, other's a full surprise. They shared many favorites, there clashes terribly funny. Astoria looked so innocent talking about her life, he fell for a little bit more as she told him about herself; there was nothing but fascination. She loved Quidditch yet terrified of riding a broom by herself; he found that cute. She was real, open, like a book. Draco could imagine how beautiful she would look; lying under the stars, dancing in the rain, playing in the snow; just three of many things she loved to do.

"It's getting late, you're probably tired" Draco tells me, looking at the clock on my mantle.  
I smile, "I find it intriguing that you haven't asked me about the piano."  
Draco smiles small, "Believe me I have many more questions; plus your passion for music."  
I laugh softly, "You've asked me…everything I can possibly think off. What is left to tell?" I ask.  
He smiles, "You'll find out soon enough. I told you…I want to know you, I want to know everything."  
His eyes were soft once more; we stared at each other.

After a few moments, I breathed in and smiled, "I'm honored. I don't remember the last time I talked so much. I was sure to bore you…" I admit. He laughs it off, "the opposite actually; you're very intriguing, your answers fascinate me."  
I blush slightly while I smile at him, a bigger smile growing on his face.  
"So, will I see you tomorrow? Or today…" I say narrowing my eyes, laughing.  
"Yes you will. Daphne invited Blaise over to hear you record, Derrick is coming too. As long as I'm invited…" he trailed.  
"Of course" I say instantly. His face softened once more and he gave me a sweet smile.

We sat and talked for a few more minutes before Draco decided to leave. I stood up with him and I followed him over to the fireplace. He turned to face me; he looked sad for some reason, did he not want to leave? I watched as his eyes left mine only to rest on my stomach once more. He reached forward and brushed my stomach like before; chills went up my spine, I smiled softly as I watched.  
"I will see you tomorrow" he says looking at me now.  
I smile and nod, my arms lightly crossed.

He leans in, I tense; my eyes close as his lips brushed my cheek softly.  
He pulled away, my eyes opening to his which are merely inches away; our noses could practically touch.  
"Goodnight" he says softly. I breathe in through my nose lightly before my lips part, "Goodnight Draco."


	7. It's a boy!

I woke up to my mother, she made an appointment to have the baby checked; I had to be there in a few hours. I took a shower, getting dressed in some jeans; a red comfy off shoulder sweater along with my brown boots. I did my hair and makeup before going downstairs for some breakfast. Daphne dialed Draco's number after we were done; I waited for him to answer. That's when I felt it, the puke; it was coming. I quickly tossed the phone back to Daphne; I darted to the nearest bathroom. She stood outside the door; I could hear her talking with him. At first I didn't know if he would want to go with me, a part of me figured he would. Last night seemed like a dream; I told Daphne about it all, which I regret. I've been nagged since then; clearly I'm not seeing how much Draco likes me, that being Daph's revelation. Apart of me wants to believe that, I really do; he's acting like a totally different person, he grew up. Never the less, a part of me also realizes that I'm the mother of his child; isn't he supposed to be all charming, sweet, and caring? If not for my sake then the baby's? I don't know; all I know is I told my parents I would give us a try, to see if there was anything there. I just…I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to get my hopes up on all of this if it's just for the baby. That's a very big possibility…Daphne disagrees.

As I finished rinsing my mouth out, Daphne came in all smiles.  
"Draco will meet you there, he sounded excited" she tells me.  
I smile small, "He seems…happy about it all." I couldn't help but sigh.  
"I don't know Daph, isn't just weird…feeling this way about him? The way he acted last night…it was like as easy as pie for him. Never in my life did I dream I would be in this situation…with Draco Malfoy off all people! He told me all these beautiful things; he actually gave a compliment…to me of all people. He's attracted to me….how? why?" I ask her walking out the door.  
She wrapped her arm around me smiling big, "It's there Tor, clearly. He likes you, more than likes you. It may not be love yet, you definitely have a connection. It's not the baby either, stop thinking that" she snaps at me.  
Damn, she knew me too well; I sighed hard.  
"It's you okay! And the more time you spend together, the faster he is going to fall in love with you. The way you described your feelings about last night, girl you are…"  
I cut her off, "Oh don't say it Daph, okay it's just too weird! Nice but weird" I tell her. We plopped down on the couch in the sitting room.  
"How is it weird?" she asks, her eyes narrowed.  
"He's a Slytherin Daph; I'm the brains of Ravenclaw. We barely have noticed each other our entire lives…" I trail.  
She laughs which makes me slightly glare at her.  
"You're looking at things like your still in school; you're not! Were out now & growing up; people change, his family has changed. Houses don't matter anymore, I mean come on Tori; you're carrying his child. Your beautiful, rich, pureblood, everything he could possibly want in a wife. To top it all off, you're pregnant with his child; I don't think it can get more complicated than that" she says.  
I just look at her, my brow rose at her, clear disbelief spread across my face.  
She laughs once more and pulls me in for a hug, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that Draco Malfoy would find you attractive?" she asks me.  
I breathe in hard, sighing as I leaned more against her, "I'm me that's why. He's been in your life, not mine. It's odd…I don't know" I say trailing, laughing it off softly.  
Daphne smiles, "If it's love, you will know. And if I know anybody its Draco; if he see's something he wants, he gets it. If he loves you, he'll tell you."  
I lean back from her and turn to look at her, my brow rose, "Now tell me how completely crazy that sounds…really" I ask her, she laughs.  
I shake my head but couldn't help but grin at how crazy this all is; I laugh quietly.

Draco met me at St. Mungo's, dressed in jeans and a dark blue button down shirt; along with black sneakers. He looked handsome; I felt those damn butterflies when he gave me that Malfoy smirk.

He sat down beside me; I kept my eyes on my lap slightly. I turned and looked at him after a few seconds; his face already turned looking at me.  
I smile softly, "Hello there."  
He grins slightly, "Good morning."  
I laugh softly, "For you. Morning sickness is going to kick my butt."  
He laughs quietly now, "Yes I know, I heard you over the phone when I was talking with Daphne."  
I smile, "It's the best thing to wake up too."  
He grins at me. "Healer Martin will see you now, Ms. Greengrass and Mr…" he nurse says looking down at her sheet.  
"Malfoy" Draco tells her.  
Oh wow, the knots formed once more; here I was at my first baby checkup, with Draco.  
"Thank you" I tell her. I get up, along with Draco.  
Not that I wasn't nervous enough, I got even tenser as Draco's hand rested on my back.  
He walked behind me as I followed the young witch.  
In the room stood a middle aged witch with long black hair. She had on glasses; her expression gentle and kind.  
"I'm Healer Martin" she greets us warmly. I shook her hand giving her a small smile.  
"You must be Astoria, the mom to be" she tells me with enthusiasm.  
I smile the best I can threw my jitters and nod.  
"And you must be the father…" she trailed looking at Draco.  
"Draco Malfoy" he says, shaking her hand swiftly.  
Yup here's the father, yup that's him. We were having a baby together, no big right?  
I hate panicking and being nervous, my thoughts were running away with me now.  
"Of course" she nodded, "Please, make yourselves comfortable."  
She motioned us towards the patient's bed and a chair. She moved across the room towards the desk area; I walked toward the bed.  
"Your shaking" Draco whispers in my ear before I turn to sit up on the bed.  
"Just nerves" I say honestly. To my surprise, as I sit up on the bed and sigh lightly, Draco remains standing by me; taking my hand in his.  
I look up and catch his eyes; he gives me a small smile. He leans down; I turn slightly as his lips reach my ear.  
"Everything's going to be fine" he says. I turn my head more towards him; I could feel his hair on my forehead.  
I breathe in hard and nod, letting out softly through my nose. I squeezed his hand as it laid on my leg; his finger rubbing it soothingly.

"Now…" the healer says turning back towards us; I turn my head and look at her.  
"Tell me Astoria, do you know how far along you are?" she asked.  
"Um, close to the three weeks I believe" I tell her.  
"Three weeks" Martin repeated smiling, "Lovely. Well, I'm very excited for you. Now what we're going to do first is an ultrasound, that way we can make sure the baby's healthy and growing nicely, alright?" she asked.  
I focused on Draco's finger rubbing my hand and nodded, again breathing in through my nose heavy.

"Just lay back for me and raise your top, It won't hurt a bit, I promise" she tells me smiling.

I scoot back on the table and lie back; again surprised as Draco stands right by me; his hand never leaving mine. Thankfully my pregnancy wasn't showing yet; my stomach still smooth and toned. I watched as the healer pulled out her wand, laying the tip across my stomach; muttering a few spells in the process. Soon enough, a bluish white image came up on the screen. I don't know what they all saw, but to be honest; all I saw were swirls of colors.  
I heard the healer laugh lightly, "No worries dear, you're very early in your first trimester. You won't see much yet" she tells me.  
She described what was supposed to be the head and the feet, the shape mostly. While she did this, I couldn't help but sneak glances at Draco; his eyes were glued to the screen.  
"Now" she says after finishing, "We can determine the sex of the baby" she trails; she defiantly had my attention now.  
"This early on" I ask, my face surprised obviously.  
She smiles sweetly at me, "Where witches dear. I wouldn't say it's 100% accurate, mind you, but…I haven't been wrong yet."  
I laugh slightly before looking over at Draco, his eyes already on mine.  
His brow rose, his head nodding at me; I turned back to Martin doing the same.  
"Yeah that would be great" I tell her.  
She pointed her want to my stomach, muttering a few more spells. After about thirty seconds or so, her face broke out into a wide smile.

Please don't let it be twins! Oh lord….

"You're going to have a baby boy" she announced.  
My lips parted slightly as I took that in, my eye catching Draco once more. I saw his face break out into a glorious smile; it was beautiful, he was so handsome. Just like our son would be. I felt him squeeze my hand lightly as I starred at the screen, I squeezed back.

We finished up the appointment shortly, but not after I received a hefty number of potions; Gross!  
We walked in silence out of St. Mungo's; it wasn't an awkward silence, more off a relieved one.  
We were both glad the appointment went well; we stopped by a fireplace, ready to flow.  
"Draco" I say softly, getting his attention.  
He looked down at me, I turned to meet his eyes, "Yeah" he asks.  
I breathe in lightly, "Thank you for coming with me, it means a lot" I say truthfully.  
He shook his head lightly, "Don't thank me. This isn't just your child Astoria, it's ours. We're in this together."  
He paused for a moment, debating whether to say his next words.  
"I want his childhood to go smoothly. I don't want him growing up the way I did, not knowing what love is; not knowing the warmth of a father's approval. It's different now with my father but it doesn't erase how it was" he tells me.  
I nod, unsure on how to reply. "No matter how we got here, we did. I don't like thinking of it as a bad thing" he tells me.

I shake my head, "I don't either. I like to believe that everything happens for a reason; he's not a mistake" I say.  
My eyes were down to the floor; I trembled as I felt fingers on my chin, he raised my eyes to his.  
I breathed in slowly as his fingers went out slightly, holding my jaw line lightly.  
"You're going to be a great mother" he tells me softly. I blink softly as I stare at him.  
I grin slightly, "You're gonna make a pretty amazing dad." He gives me a small smile.  
His hand dropped from my chin and found my hand once more, our fingers entwining.  
I liked the feeling; he squeezed my hand. I like it a lot.


	8. Show off!

It was going on 10:30 when I got back home; Draco would be over later with the guys, probably around noon.  
My mother and Daphne were waiting in the sitting room to hear how the appointment went; I grinned at my mother's pacing.  
My father came in shortly after, "There she is, so how did it go?" he asked, the first one able to get the words out.  
I grin at their expressions, my mother and sister looked completely anxious.  
I take in a short breathe, "Were having a boy" I simply say.  
Daphne squealed, my mother smiled; her hands up covering her nose and mouth.  
My father had a big smile on his face; he was the first to get to me. He hugged me tightly, I couldn't help but smile.  
Next was my mother, then Daphne; all of them saying congratulations.  
I laughed as the recollection swept over my mother's face.  
"I'm going to be a grandma" she says; we all laughed.

I was starving; I guess puking up all your breakfast does that to a person.  
Daphne followed me to the kitchen while my father started getting everything ready for recording.  
My mother scurried off to the study; I wouldn't be surprised if she was calling Narcissa.  
I scarfed down a muffin and a couple pieces of apple; I then grabbed a bottle of water before leaving the kitchen.  
Daphne and I headed upstairs to my room where we laid out on my bed.  
I told her how Draco was at the appointment while she smiled and made her lovey dovey comments.  
I rolled my eyes or sighed, I knew they were coming. Blaise asked her out for dinner; I smiled at her, she was glowing.  
It reminded me of their dating days at Hogwarts. She's always had a thing for Blaise, he was handsome; they were quite a pair.  
Before long, Ashley walked in right around 11:30. I went through the squeals and hugs once more as we told her about the appointment.

About fifteen minutes till, we headed downstairs and into the living room.  
I loved this room; it was the biggest room in the house. Not only was there a large lounge area, but it also had the largest TV in the house; which I loved! There was also a good size fireplace which lite the room perfectly; dozens of pictures decorated the walls.  
On the left side of the room by the patio doors was the large black grand piano; the very one I was taught on.  
It's been in our family for generations; in all its years it was still beautiful.  
Ashley's violin case sat on top of it; I looked around at all the familiar faces.  
My father was running around with papers in his hands, Mr. Robinson was going over notes.  
Andre, the tech who works for Wichita Records; he works his magic on the music using astral and melodic recordings.  
He was awesome & always a good laugh!  
My mother sat in one of the chairs in the lounge area; Daphne making her way over and sitting down on the couch.  
Tea was being served as usual; it was a big mad house like always, I smiled.

"Astoria" Mr. Robinson says coming over to me smiling. He reminded me of a grandpa version; he was old enough to be my dad's dad.  
He hugged me just like he always did, then Ashley.  
"One more after his! Are you ready?" he asks, a glow filled smile on his face.  
"Born ready" I tell him, Ashley & I both laughed.  
He chuckled, "I don't doubt that."  
I saw my father's grin as he walked over to us, "Alright you two, warm up. We'll be starting soon."  
We both nod and head over to the piano. I take a seat, as Ashley goes around the side, facing the room.  
She leans into the piano, taking a deep breathe.  
"Derrick is coming with Draco and Blaise" I tell her.  
Her eyes go wide, "You lie!" she says.  
I laugh, "Never."  
"Oh god" she says now biting her lip.  
I laugh once more, "relax and breathe love, you'll be great just like always." She glares but grins, which makes me grin too.  
"What's up ladies" Andre says coming over and leaning on the piano.  
"Hey" we both say smiling at him.  
"One more…I bet your both excited" he tells us smiling.  
"Hell yeah" Ashley says.  
"I can't believe where almost done, we should get a medal or something" I tell him, we all laugh.

He sets up a few charms before leaving and heading back over to his equipment, leaving Ashley and I too warm up.  
As she got out her violin, I played around on the keys a little bit.  
I played a little bit of Michael's theme, a lullaby I guess you could say that I wrote for my father.  
As I get close to the end, I hear my mother greet someone.  
"Narcissa" she says.  
I look up then, and for sure there were the two Grandma's hugging, huge smiles on their faces.  
I swallow slightly as I let my head drop, my eyes on the key's in front of me. I hear another chime, and then another.  
"Lucius" my father says, greeting him.  
"Oh god Tor he's here" Ashley says now leaning down on the piano, closer to me.  
I look up at her and then over at the lounge area; it was definitely full now.  
Of course I found Draco first, he was giving out his greetings, my father approaching him.

Oh boy

Blaise was hugging Daphne, my mother greeting all of them as well. Derrick shook hands with my father now, then greeting Daphne.  
I didn't let my eyes linger anymore, it felt weird.  
I turned my eyes back to Ashley, "time to show off." She laughs softly.  
She sits down beside me, her body facing my side as she held her violin.  
"So warm up" she asks.  
"So many options" I say grinning. She laughed.  
I bit my lip slightly thinking, "Follow my lead" I say looking over at her. She nods and positions her violin.  
"Regular or Astral" she asks.  
I breathe in slowly, "Uh…Astral." She grinned and nodded.

I ran my hand lightly across the keys surface; I was doing Ashley's lullaby. The original was done in piano and violin; we added a few more instrument's to make it sound duller; it sounded incredible.

I turned slightly toward Ashley, my leg pulled up slightly as the other one worked the pedal.  
I started the violins off using astral; Ashley smiled, coming in on que beautifully.  
I used the astral to make her violin stronger, as if a dozen were playing at full force.  
The room held amazing acoustics which made it sound even better.  
It was only a few minutes long; Ashley smiled as she put the violin down, her arm going out and hugging me.  
"That sounded great" she says, getting up and setting the violin on top of the piano.  
"It sounded amazing" my father says. I turn and look at him; I smile.  
He sits down beside me and I scoot over.  
He places his hands on the keys, "Are you ready to do this?" he says looking at the both of us.  
"Hell yeah" Ashley says, I laugh.  
I look over at my father, "what she said" I say nodding my head in her direction. They both laugh.

"I'm gonna grab some water, you want one" Ashley asks looking at me.  
I nod and watch her go behind me to leave. I let my eyes fall to the keys and I smile as my father wraps his arm around me.  
I lay my head on his shoulder, his lips kissing my forehead.  
"You okay?" he asked me softly. I smile and nod, lifting up and looking at him.  
"Alive and kicking" I say before breathing in heavy.

I start playing around with the keys, a very slow, low melody; I could feel my father watching me.  
"This brings back memories" my father says softly as I continue playing the melody.  
I grin slightly; it was one of the first pieces I learned from my father.  
"That it does" I say with a grin; his hands come up to the keys and play the next few notes.  
I look over softly and watch his hands; he stopped and I played the next line.  
He smiled and played the next line, it was slightly louder.  
As his hands lingered on the keys, I played the next line too, a grin still on my face; I kept my hands there.  
The melody picked up now and he played the next line; he stopped slightly, I cut my eyes over at him, my brow raising.  
He grinned and kept playing; the beat was fast now. He stopped once more as it was carrying into the next line; I didn't bother coming in.  
He started the first two notes which were soft but fast; I came in fiercely, cutting him off; the melody was loud and strong.  
I looked over at him, we were both grinning. I finished the piece, my hand going all the way to the right, playing two keys quickly as he laughed. "Snake" he tells me, I could always play faster than him.  
I laughed loudly; he hadn't called me that in a while.  
"I know" I say, us both laughing softly, smiling.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Draco stepped through the fireplace and was greeted by Lauren and Daphne, Blaise and Derrick giving their greetings as well. Draco greeted Michael, shaking hands; Derrick doing the same afterwards. Blaise took a seat with Daphne, as Derrick and Draco stood near the fireplace.

"Look at the ladies" Derrick says, pointing to the piano.

Draco's eyes rested on Astoria, her and Ashley talking and smiling at each other.  
He watched as Ashley put the violin in position on her shoulder, the bow was in place.  
Derrick was watching them too; he seemed just as intrigued with Ashley as Draco found he was with Astoria.  
As a low sound filled the room, everyone got quit; it seemed as if all heads had turned to listen as well.  
It sounded like violin, only Ashley's bow wasn't moving yet. Draco noticed the focus in Astoria's eyes, her posture.  
As the violin's got louder, Ashley started playing; it sounded like a dozen of them were playing at once.  
Draco found himself completely drawn in; he wondered what his expression looked like; probably like Derrick's or the rest of them.  
Even Blaise looked taken away; Daphne was right, they were amazing.  
I watched as Astoria's hands moved through the piano, slower than faster.  
She even played without looking at the keys, which I guess to anyone who doesn't play, would find that impressive.  
The room stayed quiet after they finished, people talking in whispers it seemed.  
Draco watched her smile, Ashley hugging her and getting up. Michael walked over there now and took a seat next to his daughter.  
Draco grinned, remembering how she was a daddy's girl.  
His eyes followed Ashley as she left the room, but soon found their way back to the piano.  
He watched as she leaned into her father's arms, an innocent smile spreading on her lips.  
She started playing around with the keys once more, a softer tune.  
Draco watched Michael grin after a while, he jumped in with her.  
Draco smirked at her expression; her eyes darted over, a mischievous grin now on her face.  
She looked…beautiful. God! A part of this felt so easy; yet at the same time it was completely frustrating.  
I stood slightly straighter as I watched her jump in, now going really fast.

Michael laughed, amused; she was showing him up.  
I saw Michael say something and I smiled when I heard her laugh; it was carefree.  
Her smile was big, yet soft; it made every inch of her face glow.

* * *

As my father got up, I caught his eyes. I breathe in slowly as my lips parted.  
He nods, a small smile on his lips; his eyes just as soft as they always were.  
I blushed slightly as a smile crept on my lips; a smirk grew on his face.  
I laughed slightly and pulled my eyes away from him, keeping a small smile on my lips.  
Ashley was back beside me and eventually we started recording. The new one was called 'River Flows in You'.  
It took about an hour, Mr. Robinson and my father running around everywhere; mostly back and forth from the piano and Andre.  
I watched in glimpses at everyone else. Daphne would whisper to Blaise as his eyes stayed wide as he took in everything.  
Derrick and Draco stayed near the fireplace, both talking quietly or completely drawn into silence; their eyes completely glued on us.  
I did the song once through on a faster melody, using a tonic charm which writes down the music as your play.  
It casts over the piano in light blue notes, much easier than writing everything down.  
After that Mr. Robinson and father went through them; we messed around with different areas.  
I noticed after a few minutes that we had slowed down most of the areas.  
Ashley worked on putting the violin in; her notes appearing in Pink.

We recorded it a few more times, changing things as we went through it once more; in the end, it was perfect.  
The violin blended in great with the piano, it seemed to just flow right through; I grinned as it matched the title so well.  
At the wrap, Ashley and I were hugging; One more song…one more.  
My father was smiling and talking with Mr. Robinson, shaking hands.  
Andre had already cleared up all the equipment and left.  
As Ashley and I drifted away from the piano, we were then circled; Daphne gave me a giant hug, I smiled.  
Blaise said his hello's, telling us how awesome we were.  
Derrick said his hellos, his eyes and a smirk going to Ashley who was still locked on my arm.  
I let my eyes fall to the ground slightly before lifting them to look at Draco.  
He looked slightly dazed still; I couldn't help but grin softly at him. He smirked slightly when I did.  
We stood and talked for a few minutes, I mostly stayed quit, my eyes usually finding their way back to Draco.  
My father hugged me and Ashley, the adults standing around with us now as Mr. Robinson finally left.

"My darlings you were amazing" Narcissa says smiling at Ash & I; we both smiled, Ashley saying thanks.  
We stood there all talking before everyone left.  
Draco and I shared a few words in private, he was coming back later; he wanted to finish his next round of questions.  
I was slightly anxious.

It was around 9 when Draco came back; I laughed when he knocked on the patio door.  
I met him at the door; we both shared smiles. As he walked in and said hello, his hand brushed my stomach just like before.  
And of course, my whole body tensed at his touch.  
His eyes stayed locked on mine though, I tried desperately to keep my breathing regular.  
We sat on the couch again, his line of questions now containing nothing but music.  
I couldn't help but laugh; I smiled at his expressions, he seemed bewildered about it all.  
Especially my ability to play astral, he was intrigued; I couldn't help but blush at his compliments.  
If I didn't know any better, it seemed he had more questions about music alone than his previous questionnaire.

Hours passed by; he left around one again, after I yawned a third time.  
His lips brushed my cheek once again, his fingers brushed my stomach; I would never admit it but I loved it when he did that.  
To my surprise, he asked me out to dinner; to do something together.  
What a coincidence that our favorite food was Italian?  
Yup, it was like a date…with Draco Malfoy. Lovely right?


	9. Pretend

I was excited, nervous, yet bewildered about going on a date with the father of my baby. That's just…awesome.  
I wasn't surprised to feel my stress ball alive and active.  
Our mother's gave us a list of respectable pureblood restaurants. Just in case we wanted to put ourselves out there as a 'couple' as they called it.

Wow

So I'm in my room, dressed and finishing my makeup.  
I wore a pair of dark denim jeans, along with gray/silver boots. It was chilly out so I wore a dark yellow long sleeved shirt; over that I wore a gray shirt, again long sleeved. You could see a bit of the yellow around my wrists and neckline, it blended nicely.

I had my hair in a low ponytail, some of it going down my back and over my shoulder, curled every which a way. I wore a pearl necklace, along with my pearl ring and thumb ring. I had my black purse; I indeed felt comfortable. My bangs fell loose; I had them brushed over and behind my ear, I looked perfect…as usual. Daphne smiled big when she saw me; I looked sweet and comfy according to her.

We hung out for a little while before we heard the chime downstairs; with locked arms, Daphne and I went headed down. We were laughing and talking when we walked in the living room, mother and father standing there talking with Draco.  
You could tell by their expressions that they were happy we were putting forth the effort.  
Maybe they could tell that I didn't really mind being with Draco; or vice versa for him.

I caught Draco's eyes before my parents turned around; we both smiled small.  
"Doesn't she look comfy" Daphne says as we get too them.  
I look down at my attire and smile small, "I need to get use to comfy" I say now looking up at all of them.  
"Is it bad…" I trailed. Both of my parent's heads were shaking but it was Draco who of course took me by surprise.  
"You're perfect" he says.  
I barely notice my parents turn to look at him, our eyes locked.  
I smile and grin as Daphne grips our locked arms slightly tighter.

"So what can I get you two?" the waitress says, her foot slightly tapping impatiently as she waited for us to order. I looked at Draco, who was looking at me, and then up at the waitress who hadn't looked at me since we walked in the door. She was practically gawking at Draco, ignoring me.

Wow how awkward.

I narrowed my eyes at her expression and breathed in slightly as I kept my eyes down on the table.  
A few seconds passed and I looked back over at Draco, who was still looking at me.  
"What would you like to drink?" he asked softly.  
My lips parted slightly and I held back a laugh as she turned slightly hard towards me, agitated I guess.  
I pressed my lips down slightly as I looked slightly over but not at her directly, "Water is fine."  
I looked at the table and then over at Draco, who was still looking at me.  
Still looking at me he answers finally, "I'll have a coke" he says simply.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her roll her eyes slightly before turning and leaving us.  
I turned and watched her leave before smiling, laughing softly to myself.  
"What?" he asks.  
I breathe in softly before looking at him, "I think she's plotting my death back there."  
He laughs and looks down slightly before looking back up at me, "no worries, I'll protect you."  
I smile, laughing, "Much appreciated." He laughs now too.

Here we were, our first date. We were in some fancy, upscale pureblood restaurant that we decided to give a try for our mother's sake. I felt horribly underdressed; all the other women in here were dressed in fancy skirts or dresses. It was too cold outside for that; therefore I saw them all being a bit ridiculous. Draco had on a dark blue button down shirt, along with black slacks and black shoes. He looked very handsome, his hair falling perfectly down his face like always.

"You do look very handsome though, I guess I can see why I would be on a hit list" I say eyeing him with a slight grin.  
He laughs softly, a grin on his lips too, "I get that a lot" he says smoothly, winking at me.  
I shake my head slightly, still smiling though.  
"Never the less, you have my full attention" he says now pulling me back in that awe state he always had me in.  
Why did my stomach do massive knots every time he did that? Or just looked at me with those soft eyes?

Oh this could not be good for the baby.

Our eyes were locked slightly but a snotty voice interrupted it.  
"Why if it isn't the jerk-wad himself" I hear the voice say.  
I look up and see Pansy Parkinson. Really, the best insult she could come up with was jerk wad?  
"Hello Pansy" Draco replied, unperturbed. She faked smiled.  
"And who do we have here?" she says looking at me slightly, giving me the same look the waitress did; two jealous pug faced girls.  
I'll kick my mother in the ass for saying this was a respectable pureblood restaurant.  
"Hello Pansy" I say, smiling at her still dumbfounded expression.  
"Daphne…no, it can't be" she says.  
I laugh softly, "Astoria." Her eyes got tight and she seemed slightly taken back.  
"A Ravenclaw, really is that the best you can do now days" she asked looking at Draco now.  
The expression on her face definitely made her look like a pug.

I sat there as she slammed his taste in women. I grinned, biting my lip inside to keep from laughing; I thought for sure after a while she would realize she was a twin of a bulldog, I guess not if she was considering herself in the 'woman' category.

Draco just sat there, his eyes watching me; ignoring her as she finished her rant.  
"Whatever. When you're tired off her, try to track down a real pureblood witch. Until then, I'm off. Bye" she says now leaving in her barely covering silver dress.

Wow, what a case of sour grapes.

I held a small grin, it was amusing slightly, and looked at Draco who was of course looking at me.  
"She's a piece of work" I say.  
"You have no idea" he says, his face slightly tense but his eyes stayed soft.  
"Don't mind her, please…I apologize" he beings but I cut him off.  
I grin and laugh softly, "Don't apologize. Its moments like those that make me appreciate even more that I was a Ravenclaw. Plus I can't help if she's jealous" I state.  
His brow raised, "How do you figure she's jealous?" he asked in a teasing tone.  
"I'm not a stuck up person, and I don't walk around pretending I'm better than anyone else. But it runs through every girl's mind when they look at Daphne and I. We're not ugly, were beautiful in our own way. Were a Greengrass, rich and pureblood; to other girl's that may start a case of the sour grapes, especially when it comes to guys" I tell him.

He smirks, "Can't argue with that." I laugh softly while looking down, slightly blushing.  
I looked up to see him take in a heavy breathe, running a hand through his hair.  
I bit my lip slightly as an idea formed, "You know what we should do?" I suggest, my face lighting up slightly.  
"What?" he asks.  
"Let's leave and go do something else" I say, hoping he would agree to the idea.  
"What do you have in mind?" he asked, raising a brow up, interested.  
I smile softly and look down at my stomach and then back up at him, "Your son is craving chocolate. I could definitely go for a milkshake right now." He looked skeptical; I slightly put my lip out, making a puppy dog face, "C'mon please."

_Draco thought her eyes would be his weakness, now it's her pouting; it was cute._

He smiled at my pouting, laughing softly, "Our mother's will be furious."  
I laughed, "Nah, I'll just tell them there was a certain person here making me nauseous" I say, us both laughing.  
He breathed in deep, sitting up slightly straighter; I glared slightly as I grinned.  
I hopped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him with me until we were out of the restaurant.  
"So where is this milkshake place?" he says looking around slightly.  
I laughed, "Not here, we have to apparate."  
He stood in front of me and had a soft smile on his lips, he nodded.  
"I guess…" he starts as he closes the space between us, "I need to be close to you" he finishes, his arm going around me.  
I swallow hard and keep our eyes locked. I nod and breathe in hard as his other hand found its way in mine; laying helplessly at our side.  
I raised my empty hand slowly and placed it on his chest. I starred at it for a few moments before looking back up at him.  
"Ready" I slightly whisper.  
He nods softly, "Yeah."

I apparate us out of Diagon Alley; as if we never moved, our surroundings got darker. Most of the left side was woods; it was chilly, the road lit up with lamp post. I turned as he did, both of us looking at the small cabin. The roof was green and the windows shinned bright on the porch that went around it. His eyes narrowed as his expression went to curious.  
I smile, "Trust me" I say.  
He turns and looks at me with tense eyes, debating. I smiled small and let my eyes drop slightly for a few seconds before looking back up at him. He breathed in softly and then let out a slight gasp as he shrugged.  
My hand still in his, he took off towards the cabin, towing me with him. I smiled.

"Two chocolate milkshakes please" I say as we sit at the counter.  
Wow I was really craving chocolate now.  
"Come here often?" he asked, looking around the place.  
"Not here lately but I use to come with Daphne and Ashley. One can learn to appreciate good ice cream. It's really good here" I say smiling.  
He grins, "I hope your right."  
Before long the waitress placed the tall milkshakes in front of us, smiling.  
"Thank you" I tell her. We were facing each other slightly and I saw his expression as he looked at it.

I laughed and pointed to each layer.  
"Cherry, the best thing about a milkshake. Whip cream, second best. And third chocolate ice cream."  
His brow rises as I grab mine and put the straw in my mouth, taking a sip.  
Yum, so good!  
"Your son's content now" I say smiling.  
Draco grins, "I'm glad." He pulled it closer to him and looked at it a little closer.  
"Don't judge it until you've tried it" I say. He looks at me and I grin, raising a brow at him.  
"I promise it's good" I tell him, taking another sip of mine.  
I swirled my straw through the whip cream as I watched him finally take his first sip.  
He swallowed it and continued to stare at the glass, contemplating his thoughts.  
"Sooo" I say raising a brow at him, "what do you think?" I ask.  
He looks at the glass for another second before looking at me.  
He smiles small, "No promises broken. It's good."  
I smile sweetly at him and take another drink.

We sat back and talked, us both holding our glasses and drinking them. I stole his cherry which made him smirk.  
He dipped his finger in my whip cream; I gawked at him and laugh.  
After finishing them he paid; which I argued slightly because I brought him here, he just smirked and ignored me.  
"So where too now" Draco says as we stood back outside. I grin and look around, smiling softly.  
"I came here one summer, when it was warm. I found this trail and I walked it for hours" I say now turning and looking at Draco.  
"Can I show you something" I ask, our eyes locked.

His eyes glanced my face before he nods. I breathe in softly and step closer to him.  
"Hold on to me" I say softly, our eyes glued to each other.  
His arms slithered around me almost instantly, my chest against his.  
I let my hands hold on to his bulky arms as his arms rested around my waist, holding me as close as I could.  
I apparated after a few seconds; it was deadly dark where we landed. All I could hear, or feel at the moment was Draco's arms around me.  
"Where are we?" he whispered, his breath tickling my face.  
"You'll see" I say simply. I took his hand and took him to a familiar spot on the cliff.  
"It's dark, you can't see anything" he points out; I could see his head moving, looking around as he walked.  
I smile, shaking my head as I sat down on the familiar rock; I pulled him down beside me.  
He propped one leg up, his arm leaning into it. His other hand stayed in mine, lying in my lap as my legs extended and crossed.  
"We're not here to see. We're here to listen" I say, and as if on cue, I heard the reassuring sound of the waves breaking along the rocky cliff wall.  
I smiled softly as we both sat there in silence listening to the tempo of the waves crashing.  
Over and over and over, it was soothing, steady.  
I hadn't realized I was shivering until I felt Draco taking his coat off; he draped it around my shoulders.  
"I don't need it" I say softly but his fingers press against my lips.  
"I don't need you catching a cold or getting sick" he tells me. I breathe in slightly and nod.  
My eyes stayed on his face; I could see the outline of his hair, his blue eyes, and his paleness.

Draco could see her eyes, her lips; her face glowed in the darkness.

"You glow in the dark" I tell him softly. I believe he grinned at me; I wasn't sure, I smiled small.  
I felt his fingers on my cheek, brushing it lightly, "So do you" he whispers so softly.

It was hard to remember what brought us here. When I looked at him now, the baby didn't even ring in my head.  
I paid no mind that my heart was beating faster than ever, or that in 8 month's time I was going to be a mother.

It was here in the darkness, I could pretend we were here because we wanted to be. I could fool the moon and the stars; I could fool the unfaltering ocean. I could fool even myself that Draco was here for me, not just the baby; that he was mine. If only for the next few moments, I could pretend.

His hand wrapped around my face and I found his forehead resting on mine. Before long I turned my head towards the ocean, resting it on his shoulder. Why was it always a surprise? He didn't pull away. His hand stayed put, his finger brushing my cheek.

**[[Sooooo What do you think so far? ]] REVIEWS PLEASE :)**


	10. I think I'm falling in love with you

In a week's time, a lot of things happened. I had to hold up my end of the compromise.  
Daphne, Ashley, and I loaded down on wedding magazines; piling in my room and picking out the details of my 'maybe' wedding.

I thought I would be grumpier or just feel odd about it all; sitting around picking out everything.  
With the way everything was going though, I don't know…it felt okay.  
Of course I was still nervous about everything; I wondered if Draco was doing it all for the baby.

I couldn't deny it anymore though; I hoped he wasn't.

I realize that I have feelings for Draco; I've never felt anything so strong, especially when I'm with him.  
I doubt when I'm alone, when he's gone.  
Lucius is taking care of ministry business so Draco can have more time to spend with me; I was grateful.  
So yes, the first two days I spent countless hours planning wedding details.  
Draco, Blaise, and Derrick joined us; they helped him pick out the tuxes.  
He looked so calm; like he was perfectly okay with the idea of us marrying.

That made me even more anxious.

I had to admit though; it was slightly easy for me. I've always wanted a purple wedding, ever since I was really little. In no time at all I had everything picked out; flowers, centerpieces, table designs, arch and stage settings. Everything down to invitations and plate designs; my dress was the hardest. I just couldn't find one I really liked, one that I knew would be perfect for me.  
So…after many sketches later, I put together my dream dress which looked incredible.

Once that was out of the way it seemed like the days flew by. Draco and I spent our evenings going out to eat, we did walks; we even made a few more trips back to the cliff to listen to the ocean. He enjoyed the milkshakes now; we've been back a few times to satisfy my craving for chocolate.

I smiled at the memory; he wiped whip cream on my nose while I gawked, smiling at him. He told me I was cute; I went to wipe it off but he beat me too it, eating it off his finger in the process. I laughed.

Saturday came; Ashley and I started working on our last song. We were jittery at first, to stoked to actually realize that we were on our last one. But eventually we got a little bit done, so it wasn't a total waste.

Today was the best in my opinion.

It was all of us; Daphne, Blaise, Ashley, Derrick, Draco & I. We sat out by the lake; a meteor shower was passing through. Ashley & I watched it five years ago together; it felt good to keep the tradition.

I laid in Draco's arms, our hands entwined just like they always were. My head fit so perfectly in his neck, right on his shoulder.  
Daphne and Ashley tell me how cute we are, how in love we look.  
I wanted to believe that, I really did.

I took a hot shower; it felt good since sitting out in the cold. I changed into some yellow lounge pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt.  
I brushed my hair and in a few seconds, it was dry and perfect, falling in its chocolate locks.  
I brushed my teeth before walking back into my room; I smiled instantly.

Draco was standing by my balcony doors, looking out them; it looked like he was thinking about something really hard.

"A penny for your thoughts" I say now walking up towards him.  
He turned and looked at me, grinning small.  
"I was just waiting for you" he tells me.  
I smile slightly, "How long have you been here?" I ask.  
He turns more toward me, "Not long, maybe five minutes or so."  
His hand brushed my stomach before his hand rested on it, he did this normally now.  
As his eyes came back up to mine, his hand slid over and wrapped around my side.  
"Mother talked with me earlier, she asked me a question that I uh, don't know the answer too" he tells me.  
I narrow my eyes slightly, "What?"  
He grins very small, "Your mother and mine need some suggestions for the….first dance. Song wise" he tells me.  
I breathe in through my nose gently; "Hmm" I say softly, "our first dance." He nods, a very soft smile on his lips.

He held up something from his pocket; I narrow my eyes as I realize it's a CD.  
He grins, laughing slightly, "My mother wanted me to give you this. She wants you to listen to it and see if you find one that you like" he tells me.  
I bit my lip slightly; my face showed uh I don't know expression.

I hate to call our mother's old fashioned, but god only knows what songs are on that thing.

"Are you just as scared as I am to see what they picked out" I say taking it from his hand.  
He laughed, "Not to call our mother's old or anything" he says now smirking.  
I laugh, "No, just…old fashioned, is that even the right term?" He chuckles lightly once more.  
I had my eyes on the CD.  
"No better time than the present right" I say looking up at him.  
He still had a grin on his face. I moved, his hand leaving my side; I walked over to my stereo.

I put the CD in and closed the top. I turned and walked slowly back, my ears waiting to hear the first track. When the music started, I reached the back of the couch. My eyes slightly widened at the music; I turned slightly and sat down on the back of the couch, my hands lying in my lap. I heard Draco laugh and I looked up at him walking over towards me.

"No" he said slightly shaking his head, the same wow expression on his face too.  
I smiled small and laughed slightly, "Agree….Next" I say.  
The song changed and went to the next track. Draco now stood in front of me, his hands in his pockets.  
The next one took me by surprise, I knew it.  
"Savage Garden, wow…I actually know this one" Draco says.  
I grin, "Me too. But I don't see it as first dance material" I say. He grins and nods.  
"Next" I say, and it goes to the next one.  
I laugh now, "Brian McKnight, no way" I say, Draco chuckling too.  
"I actually like this song" I say, keeping my smile. "Doesn't seem to fit though, Next" Draco says.

Our eyes locked as I smiled. The next song started to play; it started off with light piano, my face melted instantly.  
Draco noticed this; he grinned.  
"Stop" he says suddenly; I narrowed my eyes at him.  
He stepped forward slightly, taking a hold of one of my hands.  
He pulled me off the couch, out a little ways; my eyes were glued to his.  
His soft grin stayed on his lips, "Dance with me?" he asks softly; I melted once more.

I breathed in laughing softly. I stepped forward slightly, my body right up against his; his arm slithered around me, I rested my hand on his shoulder. Our other hands entwined, held slightly in the air; he held me close.

"Play" he says softly. My eyes were down, but I lifted it slowly and as the music started, as if on que our eyes locked once more.  
We moved softly together. I grin slightly and let my head fall, my eyes focused on our hands.  
I leaned slightly into him, his head resting softly on my hair.  
"Do you know this song?" he asks softly. I smile and nod; I felt a soft chuckle from his chest.

I felt so comfortable, so right in his large frame; we fit perfectly. I kept a smile on my lips as I heard the words of the song. They were gentle and soft and loving; It was funny how most of the lines; I could relate to. I turned and got more comfortable in his neck, his head turning; I could feel his chin, his bottom lip on my forehead. He held me there; I could smell his cologne, it was intoxicating.  
"You dance beautifully" he tells me as the music slows, almost to the end.  
I grin, "So do you."  
I lift up slightly and look up at him, "I like this song" I tell him.  
He smiles, "It's definitely a possibility." I smile back softly.

We continued moving slowly as the song finally ended.  
I breathe in softly and smile, "thank you for the dance" I say softly.  
He smirks, "We have many more to listen too, why not keep dancing?"  
I smile slightly bigger and watch his eyes, they seemed to glow; a twinkle. He was enjoying this, you could see it.  
The next one started, which was Babyface. I smiled and looked up at Draco.  
He chuckled lightly and grinned, "Wow they actually got some good ones." I laughed, shaking my head slightly.  
I fell silent though as Draco's grip on me secured once more; he swayed us, I kept with him perfectly.  
We danced through most of them: the list not being as bad as I gave it credit for.  
Lifehouse was a surprise, KC & Jo Jo as well. 'You & Me' was the last song that played; I smiled as Draco did.  
My head was back to lying comfortably in his neck, his cheek resting against my hair.  
I was listening to the words and completely drawn into our swaying.

"Guess what?" he says softly. I kept my head down, comfortable in my spot; my eyes still on our hands.  
"What?" I ask softly. I felt him lean closer to my head, his cheek up against the tip of my forehead; I breathed in slightly.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you" he tells me softly, the music just right to set the tone in the background.  
My eyes go wide slightly; I freeze slightly, his body practically moving me now.

Think? How does somebody think and not know?

Never mind that though, my heart was swelling at those words.  
He was being honest, I should do the same; I decided to meet him on that same level.  
I turned slightly into his neck, my eyes on his skin.  
I sniffled a small laugh, a small smile lifting the side of my lips lightly, "I think I'm falling in love with you too" I say back.

His chest rose out as he took in a large sum of air, my eyes closed and opened up as it rose back down.  
Draco smirked at this, his eyes darting down at the angel in his arms.  
He kissed my forehead lightly with his lips; my eyes closing immediately.  
I turned my head slightly and nestled slightly in his chest as he did this; his lips lingered there for a long minute.

As all my thoughts consumed me, I couldn't help myself; I had to ask.  
"If I ask you something, promise not to get mad?" I say softly hoping he wouldn't.  
He grins slightly, "Promise." I breathe in through my nose deep and hold it for a second before letting it out slowly.  
I part my lips slightly, "You don't feel that way…just because off the baby…I mean…" I say slightly shaking my head.

Oh boy I couldn't take it back now.

He felt me tense up, a wave off nerves shot through me; my stomach in knots.  
I felt his arm come back from my waste, now coming up to my face.  
His hand slithers around my neck as his thumb rests on my cheek.  
He pulled slightly and I lifted my face up, my eyes meeting his; my lips still parted slightly.  
We stopped moving, our hands entwined at our side.  
His eyes were narrowed, "Is that what you're worried about? That every touch or gesture or smile you get from me is simply because you're the mother of my child?" he asked, looking slightly shocked.  
"I try not too…I'm sorry…" I say shaking my head slightly, but he didn't move.

"I agreed with the compromise because you've intrigued me since the moment I saw you at that club. Even more so now that I do know you"  
His face tensed now, frustrated slightly.  
"It's terribly frustrating, I've argued with myself over and over again. With everything that's happened…how easy it is….to be with you" he says, his face slightly pained.  
My face melted slightly, I could understand that; I was doing the same thing.  
"I know the feeling" I admit softly and I smile very small as his face loosens, his eyes soft once more.  
"It's all you Astoria, never doubt that" he tells me. I simply nod, his thumb still rubbing my face.  
"So you think…" I say swallowing slightly.  
He smirks slightly, "I'm taking this slow. I don't want to screw this up even more."  
I smile, laughing softly, "I believe it's a group effort here. You didn't screw up anything."  
His eyes got warmer; I breathed in softly as his thumb rubbing sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't know how it works…real relationships. I've never had one, not like this. All I know is that I've never felt this way about anyone; I promise you it's so much more than you just being the mother of my child. That's why taking things slow…" he struggled slightly, I melted slightly again at his compassion. "For now" he finishes, his eyes soft on mine.  
I smiled small, "I'm okay with slow…for now" I say watching him smirk.

I breathe in softly through my nose, my eyes closing as he leans in, kissing my forehead.  
"Thank you" he whispers, his forehead on mine. I smile and nod, my eyes still closed.

**Awwwww So cute right!**


	11. Chocolate Ice Cream

That night I was left with a very heartwarming hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
I slept dreamless, completely content.  
I was woken by Daphne; she crawled in bed with me.

I grinned at her, "Good morning" I tell her.  
She smiles, "Good morning."  
I narrow my eyes as I turn more towards her.  
"You're awfully chipper" I say.  
She nods, "I heard slow love songs in here last night when I got up to go to the kitchen. I'm dying…"  
I roll my eyes and lay on my back now, a smile on my face.  
"Did you now" I say. I stretched slightly before turning and looking at her, her whine face on.  
I laughed softly, "Mom and Narcissa sent over a CD for us to listen too. Apparently we need a song picked out for our first dance" I say.  
"Aw which one did you pick?" she asks.  
I stifle a laugh, "didn't really, we just…danced to them, most of them anyways…" I say watching her face glow with excitement.  
"You two slow danced, aw that's so cute Tor" she says getting giggly. I smile and blush as the memories came flooding back.  
I bit my lip, "that's not all that happened" I say.  
I look at her, her eyes wide, waiting for it.  
I smile and turn, hopping out of bed; Of course she was on my heels.  
"What happened?" she says now with me in the bathroom.

As I told her what happened, light squeals filled the room. I was beyond grateful that Ashley wasn't here too; both of them would have broken some mirrors. I giggled as Daphne yanked her phone out; Ashley was soon on the receiver. She repeated everything I told her at fast speed; I just laughed, hearing the gasps and giggles from the two of them.

"Guys seriously though, were taking this slow; no pushing. When we do know…everything, we'll tell the family. So Shush!" I tell them both, Ashley now on speaker.  
"Lips are sealed" Ashley says making me smile.  
"But extremely excited" Daphne finishes, jumping up and down slightly.  
"I can see mother now when you two finally tell her. Do you think you want to marry him…I mean if he asked you, you would say…." Daphne trailed, jumping at my side as I was spitting my tooth paste out.  
I laughed slightly, smiling at her; I rinsed my mouth out.  
"You're crazy" I tell her after patting my mouth dry.  
"You would say yes" Daph answers for me smiling huge.

I shake my head and go to my closet, changing into some jeans and a plaid shirt, blue and white striped.  
After this, Daphne and I go downstairs to get some breakfast. She finally calmed down enough that I trusted she wouldn't combust with details.  
I hugged daddy and then mother who were already sitting at the table, eating and talking like every morning.  
I ate some fresh fruit and some chocolate pancakes, yum right!  
I then took my daily potion before Daphne and I decided to take a walk around the lake.  
I wanted to stay in shape, exercising when I could so it would be easy to shed the weight after the baby; I don't care how early I am.  
Ashley joined us by 10, now the girls both yapping about Draco and last night's events.  
I grinned or smiled, keeping quit so they could get it all out of them.  
When we finally did go back inside, I was hungry again. I laughed, that's my luck after walking.  
We got in the kitchen, and I found my attention directed to the two half gallon tubs of chocolate ice cream.  
The girls grabbed popcorn and chips for them as we all went into the living room.  
We were all talking and smiling, Ashley had another date with Derrick tonight, she was excited.  
Daphne and Blaise were going strong too, I was happy they were happy.  
Draco and Blaise showed up not to shortly after that, giving out hellos.  
"Hey Blaise" I say before taking another bite of ice cream.  
Draco said hello to the girls before his eyes found mine, I smiled at him. He grins before walking over to me.  
He picks my feet up slightly that were laid to the side on the loveseat and sits down, putting them in his lap.

I sit back once more comfortable and look at him, "Hey" I say softly.  
He smirks slightly, "Hello." I looked down slightly and then out at the rest of them, Ashley grinning slightly at me.  
I blush slightly and keep my eyes on my ice cream; I take another bite.  
"Uh…Tor" Draco says.  
I look over at him, "Yeah?" I ask. He gestured in front of him and I looked at the table, were the two empty cartons of ice cream was.  
I pressed my lips together; yeah that's a lot of ice cream.  
"Did you eat both carton's by yourself?" he asked, his brow rose.  
I laugh slightly, "It's not my fault honest. It's your son who's craving chocolate, anything chocolate" I say.  
"It's true, she had chocolate pancakes for breakfast and she kept it down" Daphne tells him smiling at me.  
I roll my eyes slightly but smile, "which is surprising. I'm glad though, I need a break from morning sickness."  
The girls laughed while I caught the guys smirking.

Since we were all comfortable, we decided to watch a movie; nobody had any plans for a while so relaxing sounded amazing.

"Isn't it bad luck for a pregnant woman to watch a scary movie" Daphne says looking at me.  
I narrow my eyes, "I think that's a superstition; if you get really scared it's supposed to do something to the baby's birth mark.  
No bad luck" I tell her.  
"Good but still…that sounds creepy" Ashley says, I grin at her.  
We decided on action; it was between Underworld and Iron Man.

After a brief debate, we all decided on Iron Man; everyone got comfy as it started. Ashley was laid out in a chair across from Draco and I. Daphne and Blaise were lying together on the couch; Draco and I were on the love seat. I pulled my feet up on my other side; Draco put his arm around me as my head rested on his shoulder, nuzzled in his neck.

For the first part of the movie, Draco kept his hand in my lap; his fingers brushing my tummy before finally laying his hand fully across it.  
A smile stayed on my lips; it was like he always wanted the baby to know he was here.  
Halfway through his hand moved; he held mine as they rested on our legs, his thumb brushing my own.  
It was toward the end, the credits appearing on the screen.  
I moved my head slightly, breathing in deep and letting out roughly.  
I was hungry again; lord I feel like a pig.

Draco turned and looked down at me, "What?" he asked softly.  
I laugh, "I'm hungry again." He laughs too.  
"What are you hungry for?" he asks me.  
I grin and breathe in fast, "Chocolate" I say, letting out with a laugh; he laughed too.  
"I think it might be better if you try to eat something else besides chocolate" he tells me; I smile.  
I breathe in softly through my nose, my thinking face on.  
"Chinese sounds good" I tell him. He grinned.  
I glanced around at the rest of them; they were all sitting up talking to each other.  
"I'll take you to Chinese tonight if you want, maybe a milkshake or ice cream for dessert" he tells me.

I smile and lift my head up now, my eyes locking with his; I forgot how close we were.  
"You're spoiling me, I hope you know that" I tell him.  
He smirks, "Yeah I know. I'm okay with that."  
I smile and breathe in lightly, "Yeah we can go, that sounds good."  
He nods and gives me a soft smile before he leans in, kissing my forehead.  
He pulls back and we both smile.


	12. Something's Wrong

It was Tuesday; Ashley and I spent most of the day working on our final piece for our collection.  
I felt slightly bad for Draco; Narcissa and Mother had him answering wedding questions, our 'maybe' wedding.  
It was all a little silly if you thought about it; Blaise and Derrick were here as well, sitting and talking with Daphne.  
I wore jeans and a black t-shirt; comfy once again. I had on white socks considering we were in the house.

I was hanging over Ashley's shoulders as we went through all the melodies we had written.  
A wave of nausea swept over me; I figured it was from me bending over.  
I leaned up and breathed in a good portion of air; the feeling got worse.  
I laid my hand over my mouth, my other hand over my stomach.  
Ashley turned and looked at me, her eyes narrowed.  
"Nausea?" she asked knowing the expression on my face.  
"Oh" I say whining slightly, "be right back" I tell her.  
My feet took over; I walked fast from the room and swung the corner, I got to the bathroom just in time.

All my contents from breakfast came to the surface; Lovely!

I breathe in and sigh heavy; I can't wait for my second trimester.  
I threw up roughly once more, not realizing the bathroom door opening behind me.  
I felt a pair of familiar hands, I knew those hands.  
Draco grabbed my hair and began rubbing my back soothingly.  
I began to say thanks but more contents came up.  
"Uh" I moan softly, my eyes closed.  
"From now on I'm eating chocolate with everything" I tell him softly, he laughs.  
After another good upchuck, I flushed and slid sideways; my back against the wall.  
I ran my hands through my hair and looked up at him.  
"I can't wait for this sickness to go away. I might actually enjoy eating again" I say watching him grin.  
"Couldn't agree more" he tells me. I breathe in heavy, letting out hard.  
"Come on" he says offering his hands. I grab them and he pulls me up slowly.  
I rinse my mouth out before washing my hands.  
"Sorry you had to see that" I tell him walking out of the bathroom, Draco followed behind me.  
He takes my hands in his, "Don't worry about it. You okay?" he asks. I nod, breathing in and out hard once more.  
He brings me in for a hug which I smile at; he kisses my forehead as he pulls back, us both grinning slightly.  
We made our way back into the living room; the girl's asking if I was okay, I grinned and nod.

Draco left around midnight; I had been feeling blah all day.  
I threw up about 4 times after the first time; why do they call it morning sickness when it last all day?  
Draco stayed and had dinner with us, which didn't stay down long for me.  
After my final upchuck around 8:30, I took a shower; Draco insisted on sticking around to make sure I was okay.  
I tried to hurry; the hot water was tempting, it felt great.  
I got dressed in a pair of white lounge pants and a green tank top.  
I brushed my hair and then my teeth. I ran my fingers through my hair as I loosened it; it fell down my back and over my shoulders.  
I walked out of the bathroom and smiled, Draco was standing by my large book shelf looking at pictures.  
I walked slowly towards him, "Every year Tanya does Christmas portraits of Daphne and me; for the last three years."  
He was holding one that was taken of me last year; I was standing in the snow by a tree that was iced over, he had a grin on his face.  
"I think I might steal this one" he tells me; I laugh softly.  
"I have extra copies if you want one" I tell him.  
He smirks and looks at me, "Well since you have copies" he says now putting my frame back on the shelf.  
I laugh once more before going to my closet where I kept all my pictures; I walked back in the room and handed him one.  
He smiled, "thanks."

We sat on the couch and talked, which eventually lead to me in his arms.  
I laid on his chest, his hand around my neck as his thumb brushed my face softly; I starred at the fire.  
I was dosing off and on; he could tell. I was picked up and laid in my bed, his lips on my forehead.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams Astoria" he whispers to me, his hand lying on my stomach for a few short seconds.  
I smile small, "sweet dreams Draco."  
He disappeared right as my eyes were closing.

I woke up quickly, sitting straight up; my hand over my mouth.  
I quickly glanced at the clock which read 3:30; I then got up and ran into the bathroom.

What a wakeup call!

After I got done, I rinsed my mouth out before lying back down.  
It seemed once I laid down, it would hit me again; hours passed and I found it almost 6 in the morning.  
I gave up on trying to go to sleep; instead I got a trash can and a bottle water, I laid out on the couch.  
It was 7:30 when I drifted off slightly; I lost count of how many times I threw up in the last 4 hours.  
I woke up once more, but then went back to sleep again; a cold rag on my forehead, my other hand on my stomach.

* * *

It was going on 9, Daphne slept in longer than usual.  
She headed downstairs to have breakfast, her parents already there.  
"Where's Tor?" she asks standing by her chair.  
"I thought she would be coming down with you" mother says looking curious.  
Daphne narrowed her eyes, "I'll go get her."

She turns and leaves, heading back upstairs; she knocks but no one answers. She walks in to find Astoria sleeping on the couch; a rag over her head slightly, scrunched in her hand. The other on her tummy, a trash can next to her. She looked paler than usual, which scared her slightly; she called for the house elf, telling her to get mother. It wasn't too long before Lauren and Michael were upstairs.

* * *

"Astoria" I hear in a very soft tone. I pressed my eyes down slightly before opening them slowly.  
I blinked a few times before my view became clear.  
"Mom" I say now turning my head slightly.  
"Are you alright love" she asks me, her hand holding mine on my stomach.  
I breathed in slightly, "Yeah, rough night. I've been throwing up since like 3:30" I tell her, she squeezed my hand slightly.  
I put my hand down from my forehead and sat up slowly only to be swept over by nausea again.  
I closed my eyes and held my forehead, "Aw it's not gone" I say softly before leaning over and throwing up again.  
Once I was done, I rinsed my mouth out with some water and then spit it back in the trashcan.  
I breathe in heavy and glance up at the mantle; it was going on 10 now.  
I let my head fall, breathing in and out fast; Great, I've been throwing up almost 7 hours.  
I closed my eyes and kept taking deep breaths; my stress ball was active now.  
This can't be good for the baby; I didn't keep anything down yesterday.

What if something is wrong? That hit a nerve, I felt my eyes water.  
I looked up and over at my mother; she was sitting slightly on the table in front of the couch, her hand still in mine.  
"I've been throwing up for almost 7 hours, that can't be good right? It's not healthy and the baby…."  
I was panicking slightly now, "what if something's wrong…" I say, a few tears escaping from my eyes.  
"Calm down sweetheart" my mother says, her hand holding my face.  
My father had his phone out, "I'm going to call St. Mungo's" he says, I turn and look at him.  
"The healer can come and check on the baby, make sure everything's okay. Maybe she can give you a few suggestions to help with the nausea. Okay" he says bending over from behind the couch.  
His lips kissed my hair, "Don't worry" he whispers to me.  
I breathe in heavy, tears still in my eyes; I nod helplessly.  
He kissed my head once more before leaning back up and walking away; his phone already at his ear.

I felt it coming again; I quickly got my head over the trash can.  
My mother moved and sat by me, her fingers rubbing my back.  
"Daphne" I say in a small moment of relief, she cut me off.  
"I'll get Draco" she says quickly, turning and leaving the room; she read my mind.  
I would have smiled and thanked her; but my moment of relief was over.


	13. Promise me

Daphne makes her way downstairs and into the living room.  
She grabs a good handful of Floo Powder before positioning herself in the fireplace.  
"Malfoy Manor" she says quickly, throwing the powder.  
She glanced around the room she appeared in, waiting for someone to show up.  
Narcissa came around the corner, looking in to see who chimed.  
She smiled, "Daphne, hello dear" she says. It wasn't too long before Lucius appeared in the room as well.  
"Good morning Daphne" he tells her.  
She smiles the best she could, "Good morning Lucius, Narcissa. Is Draco here?" she asked.  
"Draco and Blaise had business to take care off at the ministry. He should be home here shortly" Lucius says.  
Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "Is everything alright love?" she asked now stepping more into the room.  
Daphne sighs, "Astoria had a bit of a rough night. Father is calling a healer to the house and she's asking for him."  
Narcissa's hand laid softly on her chest, "Oh dear is she alright?" she said.

"She's been throwing up the last 7 hours. She's pale and weak; she can't even sit up without getting nauseas. She's crying, afraid that something is wrong with the baby, that it's being hurt…" Daphne had slight tears in her eyes just thinking about it all; she didn't like seeing her sister like this. Narcissa comes over and puts an arm around her, "It's going to be okay love. Come on, let's get to your house and make sure she's okay" she says.  
"I'll meet you there, I'll get the boys" Lucius says quickly leaving the room.

* * *

I was being held in my mother's arms, her hands petting my hair slightly as I kept my eyes closed, fighting off the dizziness I felt just sitting up. "Lauren" I hear, knowing Narcissa's voice.  
I watched as Narcissa took a seat next to my mother, she took one off my hands.  
"How are you feeling love?" she asks, my mother pulls back and looks at me too.  
"Weak, dizzy, I'm shaking" I say looking down at my hands, slightly squeezing them to shake the feeling.  
Daphne walked into the room, along my father.  
"The healer will be here soon, let's get you downstairs" he says coming around the couch.  
Narcissa and mother stood, walking closer to the doorway.  
Daphne took a spot next to me, "Here I'll help you" she says taking one of my arms.  
I stood up slowly, closing my eyes hard as the room spun.  
"Oh this sucks" I say softly to myself, my whole body felt extremely heavy; like I was fighting a cold or a virus.  
Daphne held on to me as we made our way out to the hallway; I stopped right at the top of the stairs.  
I looked down and immediately got scared.  
"Daph I can't, If I lose my balance and fall…" I trailed breathing in and out hard, my thoughts ran away with me.  
"I got you sweetheart" my father says.  
I thought he was just going to help me down the stairs, he surprised me; I was in his arms before I knew it.

You would think I would be used to people carrying me by now!

I held on to his neck as he worked his way down the stairs, Daphne right beside us.  
He sat me down on my feet and just like this morning; I was hit with a bam!  
My feet took over then, I headed to the nearest bathroom; Daphne followed behind me.  
As I puked my brains out, she grabbed a pony tail holder; my hair was pulled back, her fingers putting a few strands behind my ear.  
She brushed through my hair with her fingers, lightly picking at the curls.  
I rinsed my mouth out once more before she put her arm around me.  
I leaned on her as we walked to the sitting room; everyone was gathered around the couch.

I sat down on the sofa and stretched, my legs lying out comfortably.  
I sighed peacefully as the dizziness went away, almost instantly.  
"Is that better?" my mother asks, she was sitting on the back of the couch looking down at me.  
I turned and looked up at her, "Much" I say.  
She smiles small, her fingers brushing my hair line and down my face.  
"Draco" I say now turning and looking at Daphne, she was sitting on the couch with me.  
"He's on the way" she tells me, her hand in mine.  
I squeezed it lightly, closing my eyes and sighing.

* * *

Lucius got the boys and soon apparated to the house.  
"Shhh" Daphne says coming into the room.  
"She's back asleep" she says answering there confused expressions.  
Draco narrowed his eyes, "Where is she?" he asks. Daphne had to smile at his worried tone, she found it cute.  
"In the sitting room with Mother & Narcissa" she tells them.  
Michael walks in, his hand holding Daphne's shoulder as he hugged her slightly.  
"Michael" Lucius nodded, "How is she?" he asks.  
"Good now that she is asleep. We'll let her rest until the healer gets here" he says.  
Lucius nods and then walks forward to leave the room; Michael kissed Daphne on the forehead before he turned and followed.  
"What happened?" Blaise asks now standing by Daphne, taking her hand; Draco could tell she looked worried.

Daph breathed in slightly, "I went to get her for breakfast, and it was like 9 o'clock. She was asleep on the couch, she had a trashcan by her with a rag in her hand. She looked really pale, more than usual; I got mother and we woke her up. She threw up…Draco she could hardly walk; dad had to carry her…" That was as far as she got.  
Draco walked around the both of them, heading out of the room; Blaise held her tightly, they followed him.  
"Hello Draco" says mother, greeting him as he entered the room; Lucius and Michael stood in the far corner talking.  
Draco greets her and then kisses his mother on the cheek before looking at the couch.

There she was, all sprawled out sleeping away. Draco walked around the couch, sitting on the tip of the table. She looked peaceful sleeping, beautiful just like always.

* * *

I didn't last long in my slumber; I swallowed hard, coming too.  
I felt it coming again, Oh boy.  
My mother put a trash can right beside me, my head was up and over it in seconds.  
The room was so quiet, I felt like I echoed. As I stopped and kept my eyes closed; I breathed in and out softly.  
I felt my ponytail being pulled back, a hand wrapping around my neck, a brush from a thumb caressing my cheek.  
I move back slightly, my head turning; I locked eyes with Draco.  
I breathed in through my nose and smiled, "You're here" I say quietly.  
He grins very small and nods, "I'm here."  
His thumb continued brushing my face; it was tenderly soothing.

"Aw my poor love" I hear as Ashley enters the room; leave it to her to make a grand entrance.  
I snort slightly, laughing softly to myself.  
I hear Daphne laugh too; I turn my head and look over the couch, Ashley stood there all smiles.  
She crossed her arms, smirking, "that baby is already working at being grounded." I laugh, as does everyone else.  
She smiles, "Glad to see I could ease the atmosphere."  
"Always" I tell her, smiling slightly. She breathes in hard, sighing before bending down, her head resting on her arms.  
"Are you okay" she asks in a silly girl tone.  
I glare slightly but couldn't hide my grin, "Just dandy" I tell her.  
Blaise laughs, I see Draco grin out of the corner of my eye. Ash smiles and leans back up, crossing her arms.

I turn and look straight, my eyes falling on my stomach.  
I starred at it for a few moments before Draco's hand rose up from my neck once more, his thumb brushing my face again.  
I blinked softly before turning and looking at him. He breathes in, leaning closer to me; his hand going to my stomach rubbing it softly.  
His eyes linger on my stomach for a few short seconds before coming back to mine.  
"Why didn't you call me?" he asks; I watched his face turn tense.  
I part my lips, breathing in and out slowly, "I woke up at 3:30, you left at midnight…I knew you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you" I tell him truthfully.  
His eyes got warmer, closer together; he was angry, you could tell.  
I let my eyes drop for a second; the last thing I wanted to see was him angry.  
I looked back up at him, his eyes still warm, "Don't be mad" I whisper softly.  
"I would have come over" he tells me instantly, I sigh heavy.  
I looked down once more, breathing in and out hard.  
I feel his hand tighten around my face; he pulled my face up until my eyes met his.  
"Promise me that whatever it is, big or small, you will call me. I want…to be there for you" he tells me softly.  
I wondered if the others were listening, I didn't really care though; I was completely absorbed in his eyes.  
"I promise" I say softly. His thumb brushed my cheek a few more times, our eyes perfectly locked on each other.  
I breathed in through my nose, closing my eyes; I pulled my head down and opened them, watching my stomach.  
I trailed my hand along my stomach, right above Draco's hand; my stomach became a knot once more.  
"I've been throwing up for 7 hours. It's never been like this, I can't help but worry" I say softly.  
I watch as Draco's hand comes up and takes mine gently, both of them lying together on my stomach.

Tears swam to the surface now, oh I hate hormones.

I breathe in rather edgy and swallow before looking back over at Draco.  
He saw the water in my eyes, his grip on my face got slightly tighter.  
"What if something's wrong?" I say, barely coming out as a whisper.  
I watched him swallow hard, tears fell from my eyes.  
His hand went back around my neck further and he leaned over, his lips kissing my forehead with a little force; my eyes closed.  
His lips rolled off as his forehead leaned on mine, "Everything is going to be fine" he says.  
His hand left mine, he began rubbing my stomach softly again.  
"Everything's fine" he whispers once more; I swallow hard, nodding.  
Between his thumb rubbing my cheek and his hand caressing my stomach, it was almost impossible not to get comfortable.  
He stayed put, never moving; my body relaxed and I was completely comfy.  
After a good minute or too, "I could easily fall asleep with you doing this" I tell him barely a whisper since he was so close to my face.  
I felt his forehead crease, his lips formed a grin.  
"I'll carry you back upstairs when were done. Then you can rest" he tells me.  
I smile slightly and breathe in and out softly.

* * *

Daphne and Ashley moved to the corner of the room, giving them privacy.  
Narcissa and Lauren moved as well, standing with their husbands on the other side.  
They watched Draco; how he reacted to the situation, there body language.  
By the time he kissed her forehead, they were smiling.

"I think we better go on and get this wedding really going" Narcissa says taking ahold of Lauren's hand.  
Lauren smiles even bigger, squeezing it, "I couldn't agree more."  
Lucius and Michael shared a grin, they were happy their children were getting along; that everything was working out for the best.

On the other side of the room, the girls were talking about the same thing.  
They were all friends, best friends; they knew Draco and Astoria better than anyone.  
There was no doubt in their mind that the two of them wouldn't get married; Blaise would bet all the money in the world.  
If there was one thing they were absolutely certain; the wedding was definitely on!

**Two chapters in One Day :) I'm on a roll, I could probably go for three lol. Hope you guys enjoy the chapters, REVIEWS Please!**


	14. Angel

The healer arrived, and the family gathered around the couch once more.  
Draco moved and sat by my knees, turned slightly towards me like Daphne was, my hand secured in his.

I was 5 weeks now, November 8th.

She did another ultrasound, the family full of whispers and smiles as they saw the picture.  
Still swirls of colors to me, again she told her speech on how that was common.  
I loved watching Draco's face; it lit up at the picture, just like the first time at the doctor's appointment.  
"Is he healthy?" Draco asks, I was just about to ask that.  
The healer smiles and nods, "Perfectly. He's growing beautifully."  
Draco looks at me on que, we both smile.  
I told the healer about last night, the times and how often I threw up; the nausea and the dizziness I feel when I walk.  
I could feel Draco tense as I mentioned everything, I squeezed his hand; he did the same.  
The healer just smiled though…which made me slightly annoyed.

"It's common in almost 95% of pregnancy's for morning sickness, some worse than others" she tells me.  
I laugh softly, "why do they call it morning sickness when it last all day?" I ask.  
Draco grins while the healer laughs; everyone else too.  
"Unfortunately that's the case in some. You're still in your first trimester but I can promise you it will go away as soon as you get into your second. So…you've been throwing up all night, and its past lunch. Have you eaten anything today?" she asks.  
I shook my head, "No, Just water. I haven't taken my potion either" I tell her.  
She smiles, "that's good because you would've just thrown it back up. So…" she says now pulling out two vials from her bag.  
"This is a prenatal potion, just like your other ones; except it doesn't have any iron in it, which is usually the cause of sickness. Too much iron, in any food, can cause you to get sick."

Interesting

"Please don't tell me chocolate has a lot of iron…" I say Daphne and Ashley laughing, Draco too.  
The healer smiles, "Actually no, chocolate is the best thing to eat for nausea."  
I smile, "Good" I say nodding my head, laughing softly.  
Draco squeezes my hand once more and I locked eyes with him for a moment.  
"Now this other one, which I want you to take first, is a sleeping draft. It's going to help with the dizziness and nausea, but also putting you to sleep giving this…." She held up the prenatal vial, "time to settle and digest for the baby. Plus you will catch up on some missed rest which is always good."

I smile at that, I was already tired.

"Now when you wake up, I want you to eat. Stick with something light, easy, and keep it comfortable. Soup, yogurt, Jell-O, pudding, crackers, even pickles are good to digest. And since you are getting sick so often, at least once a day or more; I would keep crackers or hard candy with you, they ease the nausea and settle your stomach which some of the time prevents you from getting sick. Like I said, stay away from a lot of iron for now, and anything with a lot of acid in it, usually acid comes right back up once you consume it" she says.

I laugh softly and look over at Daphne, "Orange Juice."  
Her eyes go big, "Ah so that's what's making you sick right after breakfast."  
The healer smiles, "That will do it. Orange Juice is filled with acid; it will definitely mess with your stomach right now. I would drink water or juice; actually the best thing right now for you would be Chamomile tea. The lavender or honey is the best, that too will help with the nausea; not only that but it will relax the baby" she tells me.  
Narcissa laughs, "remember that dear, you will need it. I can't tell you how many nights I was up because Draco wouldn't stop kicking or moving around. I could hardly ever get comfortable" she tells me. Laughs fill the room and I share grins with Draco.  
"Good to know" I say breathing in slightly before looking at Healer Martin.  
"Thank you, you've been really helpful. You're definitely my lifesaver" I tell her, she laughs.  
"Any questions, at any time don't be afraid to ask. All in all, I'd say you're moving along nicely. He looks great" she says.

I smile and look down at my stomach; I place my empty hand over it, I felt like fifty pounds just lifted off me.  
Draco's hand rested on top of mine; I smiled, looking up at him. His eyes rose shortly after, meeting mine; we both smiled.  
Martin gave me the potions, I took them instantly.  
She put the empty vials back in her bag, telling me to lie down and relax; the sleeping draft should kick in rather quickly.  
She said her goodbyes before leaving, my father and Lucius showing her out.  
My mother bent down and kissed my forehead smiling, "All is well my love, you can rest now."  
I smile and nod, getting a kiss from Narcissa as well. They both leave the room, talking and smiling at one another.

Daphne and Ashley walk closer to the couch, Blaise right behind them.  
"Well that went well" Blaise says, his hands going in his pockets. I laugh quietly to myself.  
"Well we don't mean to brag" Daphne says grinning.  
"But where going to Diagon Alley to get something to eat" Ashley finishes grinning as well.  
I laugh, my brow rose at them, "Right, thanks" I say nodding at them.  
I swallowed lightly before laughing once more, "I hope you get food poisoning" I add. They all laugh.  
"As long as you share your toilet" Daphne says leaning down and hugging me.  
I laugh, "Not a problem, you can have it if you want." Ashley bends down and hugs me as well.  
I sigh and squeeze her, "No I'm kidding, have fun" I tell them.  
I give Blaise a short hug before he claps hands with Draco.

I watch as they all leave the room; I sigh lightly before turning and looking at Draco.  
"I told you everything was going to be okay" he says, a grin on his lips.  
I roll my eyes but smiles, "Yeah Yeah."  
I lay my head back once more, closing my eyes; I could feel the sleeping draft kicking in.

"Come on, let's get you in bed" he says.  
I open my eyes and look at him; he still had a soft smile on his face, I breathe in softly and nod.  
He stands up and turns, looking down at me. I sit up slowly, swinging my legs over.  
I close my eyes, the dizziness was still there. I held my forehead, breathing in and out slowly.  
"Still dizzy" Draco asks, I nod, swallowing hard.  
Draco bent down, his arm going around my back; the other going under my legs.  
He lifted me up so easily, as if I was lighter than a feather.  
I sigh as I grip his neck, "this is beginning to be a pattern" I tell him.  
He turns and looks at me, our face's close; I starred in his eyes.  
He held a soft, handsome grin on his lips, "I don't mind" he tells me.  
I breathe in deep, smiling at him; I let my eyes drop slightly.

His grin got wider as his feet started moving. He went around the couch and out of the room, turning and heading up the stairs.  
He opened up my bedroom door with ease, walking up the platform that lead to my bed; he sat me down softly.  
I stayed on my back, turning slightly to the right; my feet pulled up and tucked in.  
I watched as he closed the door; he turned the lights off, the fire lighting the room.  
He walked back towards the bed, smiling as his eyes met my own.  
I could feel my eyes getting heavy; he could clearly see it.

He sat down on the bed and turned, propping himself up alongside me.  
I moved my hand up until my eyes found his; I was blinking heavy, trying to keep them open.  
He starred at me for a few seconds; the arm he propped himself up with now came up.  
His hand slithered around my neck as his thumb went back to brushing my cheek.  
I moved slightly, leaning into his hold. I blinked softly once more; very slowly and long.  
His thumb brushed down my cheek, "You're getting sleepy." I breathe in slowly, nodding; I swallow hard, taking in a deep breath.

"I don't want to fall asleep…you're here" I say barely speaking above a whisper; my eyes closed and opened heavy once more.  
"You'll get bored sitting here watching me sleep" I tell him, blinking heavy once more.  
It was silent for a moment, I focused on his face; the flames and the color from the fire, it danced across his skin.  
"I don't want you to leave" I whisper, letting my eyes drop slightly; I forced them back up to meet his.  
Draco's hand was very soft on my face, his thumb moving every now and then.  
His other hand was lying on my stomach, right on top of mine.

I let out a very soft laugh, "But you can if you want, I don't…"  
Draco leaned in rather quickly; I was cut off by his lips pressing softly against mine.  
My whole body jumped at the connection; I pressed back slightly harder. He knew I didn't oblige, his lips became fierce.  
I raised my hand to his face, holding it lightly; he let out a soft moan at my touch as our lips parted for a slight second.  
I grinned as we both kissed a few more times, my eyes closed; his fingers trailed around my stomach.  
It left a sensation behind them that I couldn't describe; it was great.  
He leaned on my forehead as our chests moved, taking in large sums of air.  
I pressed my lips together, they felt light; I breathed in softly and smiled, swallowing hard.  
Draco saw this and grinned; he kissed my forehead which again made my body jump.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you wake up" he tells me, his forehead resting on mine once more.  
I breathed in slowly; I nodded. My eyes were definitely heavy now; I turned my head all the way to the side.  
I got comfortable as Draco's thumb still rubbed my cheek, his hand resting on my stomach.  
"You better be" I whisper softly, Draco's laugh was distant, faint.

* * *

He watched as her chest raised heavy, going back down slowly. Her breathing evened, soon enough she was sound asleep.  
He took the time to appreciate the beauty that lay before him. Her face was completely perfect, even when she slept; not a single flaw anywhere.  
Her neck was completely exposed, her bone structure beautiful.  
_'A dark haired angel'_ he thought to himself.  
Life and beauty could never be so thrilling; so breathtaking.

If Draco had ever doubted himself before, that was not the case anymore.  
If he knew one thing, one absolute truth; it was that he loved this girl.  
More than anything, all he saw was her; all he wanted was her.  
His life, his world, everything completely revolved around her; his future looked bright.  
He felt honored; she inspired his first true love. In that love, she was giving him a baby; a son that brought them together.  
He owed him more than he could ever imagine.  
Draco just sat there, rubbing her stomach lightly while brushing her soft skin.

Life had never been so perfect.


	15. Let's do this

**[[ Hello Guys! I'm back :o) My computer crashed so I had to get another one. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Here is the long Overdue Chapter! Enjoy ]]**

I woke up to find Draco sitting up still, just like he was when I fell asleep.  
His eyes lingered on my stomach, his fingers drawing across my skin.  
I smiled, "You stayed" I say softly.  
His eyes came up, he grinned, "Of course."  
I breathe in lightly, "How long have I been asleep?" I ask.  
"About four hours, it's going on six" he tells me.  
I breathed in heavy, "I'm sorry, you must have been bored…." His hand came up, resting on my face; I fell silent.  
"The opposite actually, I enjoy watching you sleep; you make some cute faces" he tells me.  
I bit my lip, trying hard to hide the blush on my cheeks. It didn't work.  
He smirked as usual, his thumb brushing across the redness.  
As I took in his eyes, I remembered what had happened before I fell asleep; I froze.  
My eyes took in his lips; I raised my hand to his face, holding it lightly.  
I let my thumb touch his lips as my eyes go back to his; he took in a slow breath of air at my touch, his eyes soft.  
"You kissed me" I tell him. I brushed his lips with my thumb once more, his breathe hot on my skin.  
He nods, "Guilty." I take in a slow breathe; I'm glad I wasn't dreaming.  
"You kissed back" he says, his eyes gleaming, a playful smirk hiding in his lips.  
I simply nod, "Guilty" I admit, watching his lips form a small smile.  
His hand gripped my face tighter as his body moved closer to mine; my hand felt limp on his face, asleep.  
"Are you okay with me kissing you" he asks in a playful yet seductive tone.  
I let my eyes travel his face; a small smile fell on my lips as I took in a soft breathe through my nose.  
"Definitely" I say softly watching his signature smirk appear across his face. I couldn't help but smile.  
He leaned down, "Good" he says before his lips touching mine once again.

Ashley's voice rang in my head, 'If sparks fly?'

This wasn't sparks, it was Fireworks!

The next couple of weeks were gone before I knew it; I guess time really does fly.  
I was thankful for all the tips the healer gave me; hot tea and crackers helped a lot.  
Our six week checkup with Healer Martin went great, the baby still in full swirl mode.  
Ashley and I were busy as ever trying to finish our last piece together.  
It took about a week to get the melody down; I worked on it at night after dinner, usually quitting when Draco came over.

As far as Draco & I were concerned, everything seemed….perfect. If I thought it was easy before, I was sadly mistaken; now it seemed effortless.  
We spent as much time together as possible; he continued to spoiling the baby & I with our cravings.  
Chocolate was still high on my list, but it was also turning into steak and shrimp; two meats I just couldn't get enough off.  
Ashley and Derrick was officially a couple now; Blaise & Daphne are in love as ever!  
We hung out and did things together; movie days at the house and enjoying different restaurants.  
We even attended a few Quidditch games; not to mention Draco and I were talked into going to Phoenix.  
I guess the situation was more amusing than anything; I figured it to be awkward. In the end,  
I was happy we went; we danced and had a good time, sharing a few slow dances that we both could remember.

I have to admit, it was a little odd at first; being so intimate with Draco in front of the family.  
After a few days and a lot of giggly comments from Daphne and Ashley, I loved it.  
We hugged, held hands, his arms always around me; holding me.  
The first time he kissed me in front of Daphne, I thought she was going to implode; Ashley too.  
Our mothers however were an entire different story, to my surprise more amusing than anything.  
There expressions got me, Draco too; I held in grins and smiles; blushes not so much.  
Every time were in the same room and Draco touches me; the both of them explode with happiness.  
They were probably planning the wedding already, I could see that; I shook my head at the thought.

The big moment arrived, the final recording off our last composition.  
We titled it 'Turning Page', the end but a beautiful beginning.  
It was an astral melody, containing piano, violin, and harp.  
It felt like a masterpiece after working on it for so long; it took us two days to record it, it was worth it.  
The cover for the collection was beautiful; Mr. Robinson and Father helped us put it together.  
We chose a beautiful blend of a piano and violin, along with two A's wrapped together for our names.  
We were walking on edge until the confirmation came, father giving us our own finished copies.  
It was time to celebrate, we didn't hesitate!  
The Reynolds, Baxter's, Zabini's, Malfoy's, and Greengrass families booked an exclusive VIP section at the best restaurant in London.  
We toasted and cheered to the news; Ashley and I couldn't stop hugging nor smiling.  
This was something we had waited so long to do, something we worked so hard to achieve; we did just that.  
Not many people grow up and fulfill their dreams, I was proud to say we accomplished our goal.  
It was done, in our hands; it didn't get any more real than that.

Monday, the 21st came; my dad broke the news to us; the debut party for the collection was set.  
Everything would be prepared and ready for the 26th, which was Saturday.  
Mr. Robinson wants the collection out before Christmas; he's betting for big sales for the holidays.  
It was so close, thinking about it all made me jittery, anxious; not to mention nervous and impatient.  
Now that I have it done, I found myself wondering, doubting; would anyone like our songs?  
Will they appreciate them, see the beauty in every chord just like Ashley & I did?  
The week passed, the countdown began; you could tell I was nervous, Ashley too.  
I was pacing, constantly consumed in my own thoughts.

'You have believed in yourself since you were nine years old Astoria, don't doubt yourself now. The collection is unbelievable' Father says.

Could he blame me? It was my first, my baby….not to mention the fact that I was going on 2 months pregnant, my hormones were going nuts!  
I knew I was going to be a nervous wreck; there was no use in trying to hide it.  
When Saturday finally did arrive, that's exactly what I was.

Everything was completely perfect; the ballroom where the event was being held was gorgeous.  
The girls & I, along with Mother & Narcissa, went to pick up our gowns for the evening.  
Ashley and I decided to do a black and white theme; what better colors to portray the piano right?  
My gown was white, a deep v neck design; It fit to my figure perfectly.  
The material was chiffon silk, very light and soft; It had beading, a beautiful diamond under the bust.  
It swept lose to the floor, a train lying in the back. Ashley wore a one shoulder gown, pure silk as well; it fell to the floor with no train.  
It was beautiful, matching her skin tone and hair color perfectly.

Daphne fixed my hair, pulling it back in an elegant bun; it wrapped in circles to look like rose pedals, my hair curled.  
I've never had more bobby pins in my hair until now. When I finally looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile.  
My complexion matched the dress almost; my eyebrows and eyes seemed extremely dark with so much paleness.  
My lips seemed lighter too, a very light shade of pink; their natural color. Every line was perfect, my skin looked so soft.  
"Can you imagine what you will look like on your wedding day?" Daphne asks walking in the room.  
I breathe in slowly, smiling; she walked up behind me, her arms going around my neck, "You look sunning" she says. I grin.  
Ashley came in shortly after, leaving me gawking; she looked stunning.  
Her hair was down in long spiral curls; they seemed to just flow down, melting in with her dress.  
We stayed put until Narcissa & Mother joined us, both of them looking beautiful as well.  
Father was at the Grand Ale, helping with all the last minute touches on the ballroom and the event.

Mr. Robinson, Andre, and a few of the producers were attending; as well as over 300 guests from other's companies.  
Not to mention all the magical families of the pure blood society. It was just another big party, one huge one; the biggest one of my life!  
Draco, Derrick, and Blaise were at the Grand Ale as well, lending a helping hand to my father.  
My thoughts ran away with me, as usual; before I knew it, we were apparating.

We landed in a back hallway which lead to many rooms.  
We all went into a large room, filled with a sitting area and fireplace; also a small bar area and a restroom.  
There were fresh flowers everywhere, the ceiling caved in like a cathedral.  
Everyone scattered off in different directions once the door shut, I stood close to the window.

Before long, I was in the arms of my father; smiling and laughing as we talked about old memories.  
We thought this day would never get here, but it has; he couldn't be more proud of me.  
I was in tears before I knew it, wrapping my arms around him as he hugged me tightly; my face lying in his neck.  
It felt amazing to share this with him; after all he was my biggest muse.  
I watched as my mother followed him out, Daphne leaving to find Blaise.  
Ashley stood near the lounge area; Andre as well as they got her violin ready.  
In the corner by the window, a large floor mirror stood; I turned and took myself in one more time.  
I smiled, placing my hand on my stomach; I turned sideways to see it better.

Since my father knew I had arrived, I knew it would only be a matter of time before Draco found me.  
I didn't hear nor even acknowledge the door opening behind me; I was completely lost in thought about the baby.

* * *

Draco walked in the room, his eyes immediately finding her.  
She was standing tall, sideways; her hand placed on her stomach, simply staring at it through the mirror that was in front of her.  
He was completely breath taken, the dress fit her perfectly; every curve and angle. Her skin glowed, she looked absolutely radiant.  
A warm grin filled his face as his eyes trailed down to the train; following slowly back up her body until he meets her warm chocolate eyes through the mirror.

* * *

I caught his eyes through the reflection of the mirror, I breathed in slowly.  
"You look beautiful" he says, slowly making his way over to me. I grin and drop my eyes slightly, taking in my dress once more.  
Eventually my eyes lingered on my stomach once more; I let my head drop to look at my hand lying on it.  
I breathe in slightly, "I feel like its huge, completely visible" I tell him.  
Draco grins and walks closer now, standing right beside me; I look up and take our reflections in.  
His hand laid on top of mine, "No bump yet, you're perfect." I grin before turning, looking at him; I breathe in and out slowly.  
His hand comes up, brushing my hairline softly; his fingers trailing my skin to my jaw lightly.  
"Can you imagine what she'll look like in a wedding dress?" Ashley asks walking over, putting her violin in her case, grinning at us.  
I blush and look down slightly, Draco smirked.  
"I could try but I doubt I'd come close to the beauty" he says, making me blush even more.  
I shake my head at the both of them, "You're both crazy" I tell them, smiling.  
Draco steps closer, his hand holding my side while his other hand holds the side of my face; our eyes locked.  
He smiles, "You're beautiful" he tells me. I couldn't help but smile, he was sweet.  
"Thank you" I say softly, his smile bigger. He pulls my face closer, kissing me softly.  
After a few sweet pecks, our eyes locked once more; we smiled at each other.

Daphne and Blaise were back within a few minutes; Derrick with them, we stood talking to pass the time away.  
It was easy to be calm when I was distracted. Draco held me in his arms, holding me close; I let my head rest on his chest.  
It wasn't long before Andre came back, telling us it was time. We filed out of the room, heading towards the parlor; the entry door right in the center. Father was standing there, along with Mr. Robinson. They were pushing a few people through the doors, cameras in their hands.  
My stress ball completely active once more. Reporters for the Daily Prophet were here; as well as magazines & music reporters.  
Photographers were here covering the evening from all different companies; taking pictures to debut the collection, it was pure craziness.

Daphne and Blaise said there goodbyes; I kissed my sister on the cheek, hugging her tightly.  
They slipped through the doors, heading inside to the madness. Derrick spent his moments with Ashley; my attention focusing on Draco.  
"I'll be waiting at our table" he tells me, his hand holding my face once more. I breathe in hard and smile, nodding at him.  
He grins, "Stop being so nervous, you're going to be great. Everything's going to be fine" he tells me.  
I breathe in hard once more before smiling, "You haven't been wrong yet."  
He smirks which makes me laugh; we kiss each other a few times before his lips touched my hand.  
As he backed up, our eyes stayed locked; with a slight wink, he grinned and turned, Derrick following him.  
I watch them disappear behind the doors just as my father pats them both on the back.  
Ashley was next to me instantly, "Are you as nervous as I am" she says.  
I laugh, "Always." She laughs.  
My father walks over, giving me a kiss and a hug; he does the same too Ashley.  
Mr. Robinson told us good luck; with that they both walked into the ballroom, huge grins plastered on their face.

It was just Ashley & I, standing in this huge parlor. About to go into this beautiful ballroom filled with over 500 people here to see us, to hear our music.  
I could hear talking, clapping and chit chat echoed the hall. Ashley and I stayed right by each other, our hands entwined as we listened.  
I felt nauseas, for once not because of the baby; I hated being so tightly wound, I just didn't know what to expect.  
We could hear the room die down now, Mr. Robinson and Father giving their introductions.  
Eventually the doors opened, Andre stepped in, "Ready?" he asked, a huge smile on his face.  
I looked at Ash who was just as wide eyed, staring at me.  
"Are you ready?" she asks me, slightly bouncing with jitters.  
I breathed in hard, looking at the doors for a slight moment.  
I swallowed hard and looked back at her, "Let's do this."


	16. The Big Words!

The ballroom doors opened, the parlor filling with the echo of claps and cheers.  
"Ms. Ashley Baxter" I hear; she gives me a quick smile before walking into the room.  
I watched as she walked down the hall, making a slight turn; her face lifted into a beautiful smile now that everyone could see her.  
"And Ms. Astoria Greengrass" Mr. Robinson's voice sounded. I placed my hand on my stomach for a second, breathing in deep.  
Ashley turns and watch's me, smiling as I entered into the room. I turned the corner and stopped right beside her; we both smiled at each other.  
I turned and immediately swallowed hard; I held my smile the best I could.

The ballroom was completely breathtaking; cathedral ceilings lit up in gold and white.  
There must have been over a hundred tables set up for the event, at least 7 or 8 people standing by each one.  
Dead in the middle was a glass floor; the perfect shade of gold. My heart leapt at the sight of the black piano sitting there, it was beautiful.  
Flashes filled the room; camera's pointed at us from all different directions. Ashley and I stood there smiling, looking around at everyone.  
Before long we locked arms, more flashes going off; we started toward the center. Our family and friends were at the first large table.  
As I got closer, I saw Draco; a grin on his lips. I couldn't help but smile; he looked handsome in his black slacks and white buttoned down shirt.  
My eyes stayed on his for the most part until we finally got to the table. My father gave me a hug; Ashley's dad doing the same with her.  
I walked to my seat, Draco pulling it out for me. We locked eyes as we smiled at each other; he held my hand up and very gently, he kissed it.  
Flashes went off again. Derrick kissed Ashley on the cheek; she flushed when she sat down beside me.

Draco took a seat next to me, Derrick taking his seat next to Ashley. My hand entwined with Draco's, resting in his lap.  
I sat close to him, his arm around the back of my chair. A speech was made; laughs and smiles filled the room.  
A large meal was being served for all the guests, which took in a few hours.  
After dessert, the room shared a toast; I looked down slightly, blushing of course; not only that but I couldn't drink.  
Draco found this cute, he squeezed my hand. He leaned closer to my ear, not that he had to move far; our faces were side by side practically.  
"Your glass is sparkling water, your father put it in personally" he whispers to me.  
I glance over at him, he always knew what I was thinking; I smile before turning and catching my father's eye.  
He gave me a quick wink; I smile and take the glass in my hand, which was a relief.  
Everyone raised there glasses in the air, I turned; Draco's eyes already on mine.  
He grinned as I smiled; together we tapped our glasses lightly. I took a small drink before sitting it back down on the table.  
It wasn't long until our big moment arrived, the big words!

"It has been a true honor working with such talent. Here to debut there most breath taking collection" Mr. Robinson smiled and gestured us; Ashley and I smiled. We were announced and before long I was sitting in front of the piano. A very familiar place; a warm place, all nervousness simply melted away when I was here.

I looked at Ashley who stood next to me, facing in the direction the piano did.  
I let my eyes trail the room quickly, catching movements of the cameras and recordings; I found my father's eyes.  
He took my mother's hand and smiled at me; I smiled at them both. I looked at Draco for a few moments, a soft smile on his lips.  
I brushed my stomach with a small stroke before looking down, placing my hands on the keys. The lights dimmed around the hall, the floor glowing. I probably stood out; being so pale, the one in white. Flashes were going off through the corners of my eyes in all directions.  
We had picked four songs to perform, our favorites. We played Tree's, Turning Page, Because I love you, & Love Death Birth.

The astral melodies were incredible; the hall held amazing acoustics, better than I thought possible.  
It was enchanting that the room seemed too silent; no whispering, no talking, completely still.  
Through each song, no one spoke or said a word. The only thing I saw that had life too it was the camera's flashing.  
When we finally finished, it seemed silent for so long. Ashley walked closer to me, our hands entwined with each other as I stood up from the bench.  
In that moment, everyone was on their feet; an applause as loud and ferocious erupted in the room.  
Ashley and I squeezed our hands together, overjoyed at the feedback.  
Reporters were live once more, talking into cameras; flashes filling the room at a fast speed.  
Ashley and I walked around the piano standing in front; we bowed, I held my dress up as it made a perfect circle around me with the train.  
We stood there for a few seconds before looking at each other, smiling and taking hands once again.  
We made our way off the floor, making our way down the line of hugs from our family members.  
Draco was last; I wrapped my arms around his neck, my face nuzzled in it smiling.  
"You were incredible" he tells me, a clear smile on his face. He came back and we looked at each other.  
He kissed me tenderly and I melted as the camera's flashed feverishly.  
We kissed a few more times before coming back, smiling at each other.  
"Looks like were public now" he tells me, a grin on his lips.  
Everyone was cheering and clapping still, it was crazy.  
I smile, "looks that way" I tell him. We both laugh.

If I thought it couldn't get any crazier, I was mistaken. The party quickly picked up in photos and interviews.  
Handshakes and smiles to all the guests; too many names to remember.  
I don't know how many times Ashley & I were asked about our boyfriends; a loose term on my part.  
I was being passed or so it felt; from Ashley, to my father, all the way to Andre and Mr. Robinson for interviews.  
Draco stood by me in my personal interviews, which I was thankful for. I blushed a lot when our relationship was brought to question.  
I would look to him to answer, both of us grinning or smiling; I didn't want to say the wrong thing.  
One reporter asked how long we've been together, which I got nervous about.  
"Forever it seems" Draco answers with pure confidence; this was true in most ways, we were right for each other in so many ways.  
It was somewhat amusing to stand before all the reporters, answering all the questions about our personal lives.  
Yet the biggest part of my life was not yet announced, hidden; a part of me felt guilty.

One reporter smiled at us, asking 'Do we have a wedding to get excited about?"  
That caught me off guard; boy did they jump full speed ahead.  
Draco and I looked at each other, smiling and saying "Uh".  
"It's a very big possibility" Draco says now grinning at me. I laugh softly, smiling at him.  
After almost four hours, the event was being dismissed.  
They were able to purchase the collection in the parlor on their way out; it wouldn't hit stores until Monday.  
I thought that we would be leaving first to get out of the madness; instead we all stayed put, letting the ballroom empty out.  
All that was left was my family and friends, a few others that were close to my parents as well.  
We were all standing around talking; I was wrapped in Draco's arms once again.  
Before I could even notice anything, Draco was shushing people to get quit. I  
narrowed my eyes but still kept a smile; I figured it was just a little speech to Ashley and I, just another toast with the family.

"A few days ago, I was in my study doing some paperwork when Draco came to see me" my father says pointing to him.  
I look up at Draco with narrowed eyes before turning back to my father.  
"The conversation lead to some exciting news" he says now glancing at me smiling.  
If I wasn't curious before, I definitely was now.  
I looked up at Draco, he was looking at me too; he held my stare for a few moments before I saw him breathe in heavy.  
He turned and stood in front of me, his hand on my side.  
"I asked your father for his blessing" he tells me; I was frozen now. Oh boy!  
My lips parted slightly and I'm sure my expression looked dumbfounded.  
His hand came up and brushed my face, his fingers lingering softly on my skin.

"I've never known this feeling; I've never found it so purely, so easy; in all my life. I regret nothing when it comes to you; what brought us here faintly compares to the happiness I feel when I'm with you" He paused for a moment, breathing in hard. "I am completely in love with you; you complete me in every way. We couldn't understand at first, why it's so easy to be with each other; simply breathing" he tells me, shaking his head lightly.  
I was crying, light tears fell from my eyes; I laughed softly, nodding at him.  
He grins, his thumb brushing away a tear off my face, "Something inside me came alive the very first time I looked into your eyes; I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. So….Ms. Astoria Rose Greengrass" he says both hands resting softly on my face; two more tears fell from my eyes.  
"I promise to love and cherish you, forever. Will you marry me?" he asked softly; his thumbs rubbing my skin softly.

My head was swimming; I was simply staring at him. His hand goes down from my face, reaching into his pocket.  
He pulls out a black ring box and opens it for me to see.  
I was in awe, "Oh my" I say, covering my mouth with my hand.  
I looked around now; making sure this was real and not some glorious dream.  
Everyone had smiles on their faces, the girls wiping tears from their eyes.  
I look back at the ring; it was too beautiful.  
"It's too beautiful…too much…." I start to say, his soft laugh cutting me off; I stared at him once more.  
He takes it out of the box, pulling my hand up in his.  
"It's perfect" he tells me, taking the ring and sliding it on my finger.  
It made my skin glow, my hand felt heavy just looking at the big diamond.  
As he slid it all the way on, I looked up at his face; a triumphant smile spread across his lips, "Perfect fit" he says softly.  
I didn't quit hear him, nor was I paying attention to the enormous diamond that sat on my finger.  
I was immensely caught up in his face; I raised my other hand up, brushing his face with my fingers.  
The moment his eyes found mine, tears filled my eyes.  
I swallowed hard, trying to control my breathing; my lips parted slightly as large tears fell down my cheeks.  
"Yes" I say, barely coming out in a whisper.  
His face was glowing, that made my eyes water even more; I smiled though.  
He lifted my ring hand, kissing it softly before both of his hands found my face.  
We were both smiling, more tears falling down my face. We kissed passionately, the room erupting in cheers and claps.  
I was in his arms after that, both of us whisper 'I love you' to each other.  
We shared in a toast once more with our friends and family; my eyes and lips finding Draco before we tapped our glasses together.  
We stood there for a little while longer, the girls admiring my ring, along with my mother and future mother in law.  
It was a large pear cut diamond, surrounded by a total of 28 diamonds.  
The band was nothing but diamonds, the ring totaling over 22 karats.

Father had Draco in a circle, along with Lucius, Blaise, Derrick, and all the other men.  
Our eyes found each other frequently; I couldn't keep a smile off my face, neither could he.


	17. Cold Shower

Sunday, the day of the rest; I never knew how true that was until Monday came.  
If I thought the event was crazy, it didn't even compare to today.  
Just as Draco and I thought, our mother's had already began planning the real wedding.  
Was it that obvious that we would end up together? I laughed slightly at the thought, Yeah it probably was.  
The release of the collection was today as well; we were definitely excited about that.  
Over 800 copies were sold at the launch party which blew me away.  
Interviews and photographs were popping up everywhere it seemed; from the Daily Prophet to magazines; all the way to online exclusives.  
I couldn't hide the smile on my face, neither could Ashley; knowing people loved our music, it was exciting.

December was here; I wished I had time to appreciate the weather.  
Instead I was stuck in side for the week, along with Draco absorbing all the built up tension our mothers were carrying around for the wedding.  
They finally had some help with all the decision making, they had us; it made all the difference in the world.  
We had an appointment for menu tasting on the fifth.  
Since my sickness was starting to wear down, I was actually looking forward to this.

"This one is too spicy" Daphne says, making a face as she put some of the round shaped food in her mouth.  
Draco nodded in agreement, Blaise too.  
"This one is good though" Ashley says pointing to the one she was eating.  
"That one is good" I say, agreeing with her.  
"This one too" Draco says, taking a second piece of the small light brown colored square.  
The names were horrible to pronounce, I gave up on trying, I nodded in agreement.  
I was about to try another small white squared piece; as soon as I got close to the tray next to it, nausea swept over me.  
Wow I think I jinx myself. I put my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible.  
Just in time, all the contents I ate came up; lovely right.  
I felt his hands on my back, rubbing softly just as always.  
He stayed with me until I was done before we both left the restroom.  
He held me in his arms as my head laid on his chest.  
"You okay" he asked, I simply nodded.  
After we left the shop, we were back on Diagon Alley.

You could tell Christmas was right around the corner, the season of winter; the coldness was settling in.  
I took a deep breathe, smiling; it relaxed me like always.  
"How about we go do something fun" Ashley suggests, her hand in Derricks.  
"What might that be" Blaise asks, his hand in Daphne's.  
"Hmm" Daphne says, her thinking face on.  
After about ten minutes of walking and small chit chat, we all decided to pick something in doors; no better place than Phoenix.  
There's nothing better than spending time with close friends, the people that you love; it's always fun to get out and dance, have fun.

It was late when we decided to leave; I ended up at Malfoy Manor.  
Just one of the handful of times I'd been in Draco's room; we preferred my own.  
We were comfortable, lying on his bed; we talked for hours just like we always do on my couch.  
We would talk about the wedding, jitters and our thoughts about it all.  
We sat in silence as well, just holding each other; It was then I focused on three things; Draco, my belly, or my wedding ring.

We were having the wedding before Christmas, on the 19th.  
The first of the year is when my belly would start sticking out; I did not want to look fat in my wedding dress.  
So all in all, the date was perfect; I yawned slightly.  
"You're falling asleep" he says.  
"Surprise attack, that's all" I tell him. He smiled, amused.  
"You can sleep here, I'd prefer it" he says; I smiled at the idea.  
Sleeping in his arms, in his bed; that sounded like heaven.  
"Sounds perfect" I say, moving closer into his neck as he pulls me closer to him.  
I breathed in his scent, which was completely soothing.  
He kissed my forehead softly; I drifted off to sleep, completely content and loved in his arms.

The rest of the week was filled with, of course, more wedding plans.  
I was nine weeks on Tuesday; maybe it's just being a first time mother, I don't know, but I kept track very carefully.  
Ashley & I did our first interview on Wednesday, since the debut that is; our schedules were filled with two TV shows, as well as more meetings with the Daily Prophet.

Our families gathered for dinner on Thursday, much needed time with all our loved ones.  
However, the topics for discussions were a little…surprising I guess you could say.  
Our parents think it would be best if Draco and I start looking for our own manor, here in Black Estates.  
It will be easier for me to go through all the moving; not to mention we still had to get the nursery done for the baby.  
Then off course the wedding and honeymoon were right around the corner as well.  
We still had two weeks before the wedding, Draco and I would have the perfect amount of time to find a suitable manor and get everything set up.  
I was slightly surprised to be talking about my own home; I mean I knew it was in my future but again, it just seemed like we were jumping full speed ahead. Draco seemed happy about the thought; I eventually ignored my doubts, my mind racing with ideas.  
I tried picturing it all; what each room would look like, all the color's and furnishing.  
We finished up all the loose end wedding details our mother's needed from us; before we knew it a new week had arrived.  
You gotta love Mondays!

I woke up to the sunlight; it was bright, hitting my face at an odd angle.  
The room was large but the colors were off; green and silver filled my eyes.  
I always woke up slightly off when I stayed with Draco; my room was a light tan and white, completely different in tone.  
I let my eyes drift down to his chest; I was nestled into his side. His arm was around me, lying gently on my back.  
He had on black pants, along with a white beater.  
He looked content, innocent; I could almost see the child in him, the same expression that our son would carry.  
It was a precious moment; it really was; until nausea swept over me.  
I slipped out of his grip as fast as possible; I walked fast to his bathroom, my hand over my mouth until I reached the toilet.  
I breathed in heavy a few times before all the contents came up, I was rinsing my mouth out when he walked in.

"That really strikes at the worst time" he says walking over, standing beside me.  
I nodded, spitting the water out before drying my mouth off with a hand towel.  
I turn, leaning on his sink; breathing in and out heavy, my eyes closed.  
I felt his hands take a hold of my face; I opened my eyes to meet his.  
"You okay" he asks.  
I breathe in softly, smiling, "Yeah I'm okay." He grins and moves closer, his hand leaving my face, wrapping around my waist.  
"By the way, good morning" he says.  
I laugh now, smiling, "Good morning" I say, watching him laugh now too.  
He kissed me sweetly, his other hand coming up, holding my face lightly.  
I smiled as he came back from my lips, his finger brushing my cheek.  
"So today is the day" he asks.  
I grin, "House hunting."  
"Excited" he asks.  
I bit my lip slightly, "that, not to mention nervous and overwhelmed…yeah I think that covers it."  
He smiles small, "We don't…" I cut him off by placing my fingers on his lips; he kisses them which makes me smile.  
I breathe in slightly, "We need to find a manor and right now is the perfect time to do it. I just have the wedding, the house, furnishing and getting it ready, the baby, the nursery, our honeymoon, interviews, TV shows, not to mention Christmas on my mind; the lines between everything get blurred" I tell him.  
I watch as Draco breathes in heavy before both of his hands rest on my face once again.  
"I don't want you stressed. The wedding is coming along great; you know our mother's will make everything completely perfect" he tells me.  
I laugh softly, this was true.  
"Our honeymoon is booked…" I cut him off, "Which you won't tell me anything about" I say smiling slightly.  
He smirks, "No." I shake my head, grinning.  
"We will pick out the manor that we want and then you will relax after that. You make the decisions, we do the hard work" he says laughing at himself.  
I grin, "It hardly seems fair" I say.  
He laughs, "Yes well you're the one who is with child, so I think it's definitely fair."  
I smile softly at him; I breathe in and out heavy. He smiles and leans into kiss me.

We got a little carried away I guess you could say, something that had been happening a lot here recently.  
My hand caressed his face, my fingers trailing his neck, all the way down his white beater.  
It was so thin, I could feel his muscles; I traced them lightly.  
We broke off with me slightly sitting on the sink, Draco's body fully up against mine, clinging to it.  
We leaned into each other; he kissed my neck softly, I trembled.  
It was only a matter of time before we gave in, unable to control the urge anymore.  
His lips trailed my neck, leaving soft kisses here and there; my hand came up, slithering around his neck.  
I brushed his hair slightly, my fingers trailing his skin.  
Draco's lips moved up to my ear, I bit my lip slightly; a soft moan escaping from my lips.  
His teeth nibbled gently on it, my other hand came up fast, gripping his shirt.  
My breathing was heavy, so was his; I swallowed hard to fight back the tightness in my stomach.

"We better get ready, before we miss our appointment" he whispers before below my ear once more; I trembled.  
I turned my head more towards his, my lips kissing his jaw line.  
I left soft pecks as he moved his head slowly; I got to the tip of his chin before his face swept down, his lips crashing into mine.  
It was fierce, both of his hands up, holding my face with a firm grip.  
We broke off with a loud gasp, leaning on each other; our chests moving up and down harshly.  
I swallow hard, licking my lips; I nod, "Yeah we should get ready" I say agreeing with him.  
He sighs heavy, a slight growl behind it; I grinned.  
"I'll pick you up within the hour, I think I need a cold shower" he says.  
I laugh now, smiling at him. I lift up off his forehead, our eyes locking; hunger filled his eyes, they were so warm.  
I wondered if mine were the same; I let my eyes travel down, his arms still grasping my body.  
I look back up at him, "Shower sounds nice. I'll see you in about…half an hour?" He takes in another slow breath and nods.  
I smile small, nodding, "Okay." His arms loosen, I move forward slightly away from the sink.  
Our eyes remained locked; I smiled, brushing his face with my fingers.  
"I'll see you soon" I tell him. He smiles very small and nods, his hand coming up to my face.  
We lean in for one last kiss, which of course leads to a few before one last sweet peck.  
I smile, laughing softly, "Go take your shower" I say before letting my hand fall; I walk out of the bathroom.

Draco watched her leave, the door shutting behind her.  
He takes in a deep breathe, running his hand roughly through his hair.  
He took in a deep breathe, letting out heavy before turning and heading to the shower.


	18. Home Sweet Home

A shower sounded like heaven when I got back home; the hot water was tempting.  
Afterwards, I got dressed in some jeans and a plaid shirt, designed with purple and black squares.  
I put on a pair of black boots, along with a black scarf.  
I finished getting ready before heading downstairs; I ran into Daphne.

"Hey! So…are you excited? You're going to picking out your manor today" she says linking arms with me in the parlor, we made our way to the kitchen.  
I smiled, "It will be interesting I guess."  
Her brow rose, "Interesting, Tor you will have your own home. You get to share it Draco and your baby, it will be great" she tells me smiling.  
I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before smiling at her, "Yeah I know."  
She sighs, "But? I know there's a but, I can feel it coming."  
I laugh, "No…no but's. It's just…everything is happening all at once, really fast and it's a little stressful" I breathe in heavy, "I just to have to relax and take everything one step at time; one day at a time. After all of this, I'm pretty positive I will want to take a VERY long honeymoon."  
Daphne wiggles her eyebrows which makes me blush, I smile.  
"Not just that thank you very much but for…peace and quiet; alone time, no more drama" I say.  
Daphne smiles, "Except for little man there" she says pocking my tummy.  
I smiled and looked down at my stomach; I rested my hand on it.  
"He's not drama, he's just being him. The sickness will soon be over and then everything will be perfect; I will be in heaven" I tell her.  
She smiles at me before hugging me tight, "Good! Now remember, I want to help decorate your home" she says.  
I laugh, shaking my head at her. We spin around, both of us heading for the living room; a loud chime filled the house.  
Draco stood there with my father, all dressed in a spiffy gray button down shirt and jeans, along with sleek black shoes.  
He looked utterly handsome, as usual.

My father gave me a quick hug and kiss, giving us his best wishes on finding a manor we liked.  
Black Estates is always growing, four to five manors were added every year.  
We set up to look at the biggest; we both like space so it wasn't surprising that we both wanted something spacious.  
We met with the agent, who smiled and greeted us warmly.  
We took time to look over proofs of eight different manors that lived up to expectations.  
Draco and I eventually narrowed it down to four of them.  
The first two seemed big but tiny all at the same time; five to eight bedrooms with over seven bathrooms.  
They were beautiful; I just didn't see us living in them.  
The third one was a little glum, the structure was off; it just wasn't the right one.

We arrived at the fourth house, the final one; I was slightly nervous.  
She opened the door for us; Draco and I walked in first.  
I remember keeping a smile on my lips through most of the house, it was beyond beautiful.  
The house was built in white and gray stone; it was light and open, I wanted that.  
All the walls were white; with a few simple spells we could change that to our preference, the floors as well.  
I loved the kitchen, one of the main thing's I wanted as a big kitchen.  
"You could cook a feast in here" Draco tells me, I laugh.  
There was a living room and a den, which were both big with large windows; the view of the grounds was breathtaking.  
The parlor was gorgeous, the first room you entered into when you came in the house.  
A crystal chandelier fell from the ceiling; the staircase was huge; rounding up to the second floor in a spiral.  
There was a large dining room, big enough to fit all our family and friends in.  
On the bottom floor were two empty rooms, Draco mentioning one for a game room; I laughed, boys!  
The other one was right across the hall from it; an excellent play room for our son.  
It had three windows low to the ground, displayed in large rectangles.

The second floor was even more amazing, if that was possible.  
A large hallway, which seemed never ending, went all the way back to a large window.  
There were seven doors, two which were bathrooms; three more were downstairs.  
There were five bedrooms in the house, each one with designed with walk in closets and private bathrooms.  
A large deck surrounded the second floor, going all the way around the house; each room had a balcony door that led to it.

The grounds were breathtaking; large fountains and beautiful gardens were designed.  
There was a beautiful rectangular pool, along with a gazebo area; equipped with a bar area and grill under a beautiful tan and white tent.  
A concrete walkway led the way to the lake; beautiful antique post lamps lined it on each side.  
I could imagine them all, lit up at night time; the view would be incredible.  
By the time I saw the last room of the house; I knew I was completely in love with it.  
It was a billiard room; a grand design, very large and open. The layout of the room was done in white oak.  
The fireplace was a gray stone, there were two large windows in rectangles; going from the floor to the ceiling.  
The floor was wood, one of the very few rooms in the manor that had the wood finish.  
The walls were a cream color, pearl the woman told us.  
Draco saw my expression as I looked around the room.  
The oak was absolutely perfect for acoustics; this would be wonderful for my piano.

"You love it" he tells me as he watched me. I turn and look at him, smiling small.  
I look around once more, "The oak and the large windows. The acoustics would be amazing in here; the sound of the piano, the violin…" I say shaking my head, "It would be incredible."  
He smiles now, walking closer to me, "So what do you think?" he asks, his arms going around me.  
I breathe in slightly before looking in his eyes, "I think…you should change your mind and let me help…" he cut me off, his fingers on my lips.  
"My compromise stays…" he sighs lightly, "What does it take for me to lavish you?" he asks.  
My eyes softened, I breathed in lightly, "I'm not use to it. I have money too, were supposed to do this together."  
He smirks, laughing, "Call me old fashioned, but I take pride in buying our home. I will take care of the house and you can…" he sighs heavy, "furnish everything even though I wish you would let me do that as well."  
I laugh, "See" I say watching him grin.  
"Like you said, were getting married. What's mine is yours" he tells me.  
"And vice versa" I remind him.  
He smirks, "Yes, which makes us pretty filthy rich is you ask me."  
We both laugh.

His hand brushes my face, "let's not worry about who's buying what. Our Gringott's accounts will be joined after were married, problem solved."  
I smile, shaking my head, "Still, I mean the cost…" He pulls me to him, our lips brushing softly; I smiled helplessly.  
"It's nothing more than what my heart would give you" he tells me.  
I felt a slight sting in my nose, I held back the tears I felt coming to the surface.  
We pull back and look at each other.

"Do you love it?" he asks me.  
"Yes" I say nodding slightly.  
He smiled, "then it's perfect." I breathe in slowly, nodding.  
I let my eyes glance around the room once more.  
"I can almost see everything in here, our son growing up, it's perfect" I say, shaking my head lightly.  
Draco wrapped his arms around me, I sighed as he kissed my forehead.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck; he pulled me into a hug.  
"Everything's going to be fine, we will make this work. I promise" he tells me.  
I couldn't help but smile, I nodded.


	19. Hormones!

The next day, the family met at the house; my new home, I couldn't really wrap my head around it.  
We did a walk through, everyone absolutely loved it! After about an hour, everyone left to tend to their own tasks.  
Mother and Narcissa left to do the last three things for the wedding; they will help with the house at the end of the week.  
Father and Lucius were finishing up stuff at the office; they wanted to be available when the furniture arrived.  
Draco, Blaise, and Derrick; along with us girl's walked the house, discussing the possibilities for each room.  
We changed most of the walls to different colors; dark blue, pearl white instead of the regular, tan brown, and dark green.  
We marked the new colors on the blueprints; I was taking them with me when we purchased the furniture.  
It made it easy, the blue prints; you could place everything and blend colors, that you know everything went together.  
All that was left after that was following the design while putting the room together.  
Daphne and Ashley were helping me pick out furniture; the guys helping Draco put together the game room.  
I laughed at the blue print they had created; boys and their toys amused me.

"Have fun" I tell Draco as he grins.  
"You too" he tells me.  
He kisses me a few times before we both smile at each other.

The only place worthy of beautiful furniture is Rosmerta's. She is the best interior designer in all of London.  
She deals with all the top pureblood families; including the Malfoy Manor and my mother's manor.  
We all got comfy in her office; each blueprint laid out, ready to be designed.  
We shared tea and snacks while getting everything ready.  
I ordered a lot of antiques, vintage items; everything from curtains to rugs.  
I love paintings; I ordered enough to fill every wall in the house.  
For color as well as fragrance, I had flowers picked out; delivered fresh for different parts of the house.  
I covered everything; from bathroom to bedding needs, all the way to appliances and patio furniture.  
We wrote on each blue print after every order, putting a rush on everything so it would be delivered on Wednesday and Thursday.  
Looking at all the finished blue prints, I felt bad for the men; the next two days were going to be crazy.  
I was lucky enough to have my mother and Narcissa on Thursday; to give me opinions and advice once we get everything in place.  
If it wasn't vintage, it was elegant and beautiful; I personally loved it all.  
Ashley helped me design 'our' music room, it was dressed from head to toe in a sleek black and white design; it was going to look incredible.

Many hours later, after everything was paid for and prepared for shipment, we left; I was utterly exhausted.  
It was already dark outside when we left the shop, I breathed in a big gulp of cold air.

"Six hours, that's crazy!" Ashley says linking arms with me, Daphne on my other side.  
"Tell me about it" Daphne says smiling though, she loves interior design.  
I smile, "I'm tired and I'm hungry." The girls laughed.  
"The boys are meeting us at Bella's, is the baby up for some Italian? Miss all you've been talking about is shrimp the past few hours" Ashley says rolling her eyes.  
I blush slightly, "Not my fault and yes that sounds amazing" I say, getting a smile out of her.  
We arrived at the restaurant in no time, the guys were already there holding our table.  
"How did it go?" Draco asked after we shared a kiss.  
I sat down smiling, "Very good. We got everything ordered, it's all being shipped the next two days" I tell him.  
"Which means all of you are going to be very busy" Daphne says pointing to the guys.  
They look at each other and smirk; I'm glad they didn't mind.  
I sat close to Draco as his arm rested around my chair; I was content once more.

Early the next morning, Ashley and I had our interview with the Daily Prophet.  
With everything that was going on; it was nice to just sit down and focus on one thing.  
The collection was phenomenal; sales were simply sky rocketing.  
We sat through a series of questions, telling the story we've told hundreds of times; how we came to love music.  
It only lasted about two hours; after that we apparated to the new house.  
Deliveries started today around nine o'clock; it was going on eleven now.  
We found the guys standing around in the parlor when we arrived; I hugged and kissed my father before watching him climb the stairs, Lucius following behind him.

Draco's grin made me smile; I kissed him sweetly before he wrapped me in his arms.  
"How's it going?" I ask pulling back to look in his eyes.  
"Good, most of the pieces that showed up so far were for the upstairs. We levitated everything up and got into place" he tells me.  
I bit my lip, smiling softly, "I hope you like everything I bought. This is your house too you know."  
He laughs, leaning in and kissing me softly.  
"I'm sure I will love everything" he says, making me smile bigger.  
"More stuff just popped in" Derrick says, his head coming back from looking in the living room.  
"Back to work" I say looking at Draco.  
He smiles, "Yes, you however can relax. Walk around and see everything, tell me if you want to change anything."  
I smile and nod, "Okay" I say. We kiss a few more times before he brushes my stomach softly.  
One last smile was all I saw as he disappeared into the living room with Blaise and Derrick.  
"Let's go see" Daphne squeals, darting up the stairs.  
Ashley and I look at each other; we laugh and follow right behind her.

We worked all day, up until five when deliveries stopped.  
Everyone was at the house the next day; we ordered take out while working on finishing up all the rooms.  
Everything looked stunning, I really couldn't pick a favorite; the entire second floor was incredible.  
For some reason, I loved the bathrooms; the rugs and colors blended beautifully together.  
The master bathroom was amazing; just looking at it; I couldn't help but fall in love with it.  
The tub was huge, the walk in shower even more so; all plated in silver, from my vanity to the vintage mirrors that decorated the walls.  
The floors were iced over pearl glass, the rugs and curtains falling in green and white.  
Candles filled the room, a vanilla bean mixed with a warm hazelnut; white roses sat in tall vases, it was soothing.

The master bedroom, better known as my room; I lingered on the thought for a moment.  
Draco held his signature smirk when he looked at the finished room; we settled with green and white, two of our favorite colors.  
We had a beautiful white dresser; along with a large vintage white oak armoire.  
A large rug covered the floor, a light tan color that blended in beautifully.  
Our bed was a canopy, each side white satin curtains draped down; the comforter, the pillows, all white and pure silk.  
Along the front of the bed was a long padded table, vintage and white oak; dead in the middle sat a beautiful vase of white roses.  
Near the windows of the room was the lounge area, a comfy sofa and another white oak table.  
Another vase of white roses sat in the middle, candles sat around it.  
The fireplace sat dead in between the windows, the mantle flowing down in a sculptured design off elegant flowers.  
The walls were filled with a few pieces of art, a large mirror over the dresser.  
I never imagined it would be this heartwarming; I couldn't hide my smile as I took in our room.

The rest of the bedrooms weren't this highly done; they still looked incredible though, any guests dream room.  
Each bathroom, as well as closet were designed and fashioned to meet the layout of the room.  
The kitchen was my other room, one I knew I would be picky about.  
The cabinets, as well as the outlining, were a dark brown; almost espresso colored.  
The ceiling was changed to the pearl white; the inner trimmings around the room were painted green.  
The countertops and handles, as well the appliances were all platinum silver.  
The island chairs were green and silver; the floor tiled in silver, lined with a dark brown to make it stand out.  
I had a vintage pantry by the windows; basket's filling the top for fruits and vegetables.  
All new appliances seemed to dance across the counter tops, all the new dishes and silverware tucked into place.  
On the main island, a large vase of white roses stood tall; it tied the room together perfectly.  
We put in a bar area on the far side of the kitchen; the men's idea.  
A few stools were placed there as well for the guys to sit on, alcohol beverages completely stocked and ready.

Last but certainly not least, was the billiard room; as known as the music room.  
We outlined the trim of the walls with a dark brown; the fireplace also a dark espresso color.  
The furniture was black, more white roses filled the room; along with white candles of all sizes.  
Portraits of music notes and piano's; violin's and harps flew across the walls, as if it simply came alive.  
A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling; the tapestries were black and white silk, thing and long.  
I framed our first copy of the collection; it sat beautifully on the mantle; along with sculptures of musical art.  
Antique black and white lamps filed around the room for decoration, plants sat in a few corners bringing even more life to the room.  
A large bookshelf, built into the entire wall, stood tall and proud.  
Daphne brought over all my books; they were levitated up and categorized in order.  
Like icing on a cake, the room held its centerpiece; my piano.  
It was the one from my room; sitting dead in the middle of the room.  
It was open and spacious, another vase of white roses sitting right in the center.  
The room, the entire house; it was more beautiful than I could've hoped for.

It was midafternoon when we walked the house, making the final changes here and there.  
I was told to relax in my new home while the girls went back to the manor and sent over the rest of my stuff.  
The guys went with Draco; helping him send over his thing's as well.

"I hate sitting here not doing anything" I say sitting on the sofa, watching the girls unpack my thing's in my bedroom.  
They smiled though, "Nonsense. You've been on your feet all day, don't sit there and lie and tell me you're not exhausted. Cause even I'm exhausted" says Ash.  
"Me too which makes you double exhausted" Daphne adds.  
I just smile, laughing softly, "I feel so loved."  
The guys walked in after a while, all laughing and talking about the game room downstairs.  
I breathed in heavy, smiling though; ah yes, the game room, there new play room.  
Draco found it amusing that the empty room across the hall was for our son; his play room.  
I can only imagine the toys he wants to put in there for him.  
They put the boxes on the bed, "that's everything" Blaise says.  
He wipes his face off, walking over towards me.  
I grin, "You look tired Blaise." He grins, "You have no idea. You both are so helping when Daph and I finally do all this."

I raise a brow, looking over at Daphne; she was smiling.  
She laughs, "Well I have no idea when that is, let's just make sure it's at least a few weeks from now. This was crazy."  
We all laugh, grinning at one another.  
"Have a seat, help your feet" I say looking up at Blaise who was still wiping his sweaty face off.  
He laughs, "Very nice, don't mind if I do." He sits down and sighs heavenly, I couldn't help but laugh.  
I look back out at the room; Ashley and Daphne were holding a bunch of pictures in their hands.  
Draco walked over towards them, holding a few as well.  
I watched as they all decided where they wanted each one.  
Draco put the one of me in the snow on his side of the bed on his nightstand; I grinned.  
He then levitated a bunch, following Daphne's and Ashley's directions, on the wall in a nice collage.  
I noticed that most of them were my pictures I had in my room.  
Ashley walked over towards me, placing the last three in her hands on the mantle above the fireplace before falling down beside me on the sofa.  
I was about to lay my head on her shoulder; nausea swept over me.  
I hadn't thrown up in a few days; at least it's dying down.  
I hopped up, my hand flying over my mouth, "Oh god" I say lightly.  
I ran into the bathroom, reaching my toilet just in time to puke; all over my brand new toilet…Darn!

Daphne was behind me rubbing my back, "Draco was called downstairs, there turning your water on" she tells me.  
"Perfect timing" I tell her hearing her laugh. After I puke one last time, I stand up and flush; I walk over to the sink.  
Luckily the water was working, I smiled at that; I rinsed my mouth out before patting it dry with a hand towel.  
We walked back into the bedroom, Ashley hugging me tightly, "So… how did it feel, puking in your own toilet for the first time" she asks.  
Her tone clearly gave her away; she was trying to make me feel better, it worked.  
I grinned at her, "Lovely" I say; she giggled.

I watched as Draco came back in the room, his eyes catching mine; he made his over to me.  
"Hey Tor" I hear my mother yell as soon as Draco got in front of me.  
I sigh, "I'll be right back" I tell him. He smiles and nods, kissing me on the forehead before I leave the room.  
I found her in one of the guestrooms, "Yeah mom, what's up?" I ask her.  
I walked closer to her; she was sitting on the bed, holding a large ornate mirror.  
"What do you think about this over there instead?" she asked pointing to the other wall, "And the painting over there" she adds.  
I look back and forth for a moment. "Uh, yeah I think that would look great" I say now sitting down beside her.  
She had a small smile on her lips; she nodded before placing the mirror on the other side.  
I noticed a slight gloss on her cheeks, "Mom have you been crying?" I ask moving closer to her.  
She nodded and smiled sheepishly, her hands brushing her face to dry it.  
I turned more towards her, "what's wrong?' I ask. She laughs slightly, acting embarrassed; she just looked at me.

Her hand comes up and holds my face, "everything's happening so fast. Your collection, your pregnancy; I had hoped for the best on your relationship with Draco. Now you're in love with each other, I'm getting my first glorious grandchild. The wedding is right around the corner, the reception; now you're moving out…it's just so much" she tells me trying to smile through the tears that swam down her face.

I laugh softly, "Mom, hormones…you cry I cry" I remind her, fighting back the tears I felt coming to the surface.  
I wrap my arms around her and we hug tightly.  
"I will always be your little Tor, always" I tell her.  
"I know, I know; you're moving out. A mother always dread's this day, a father too; he's beyond thrilled that you are happy. He may act strong, but don't let that fool you; he's losing his princess" she says faintly.

I held a small grin as a few tears fell from my eyes, "I will always be his princess. It's not like you're not going to see me, I will be visiting you guys every day; all the time actually, especially when this little guy gets here."  
We both smile, laughing softly; my mother reaches out, touching my stomach.  
"I hope you know how incredibly proud we are off you. Many girls in your position would have failed terribly at trying to hold everything together; to make it work. It was so easy for you" she tells me.  
I laugh now, "Hardly, I guess I just have a really great family, not to mention the best friends a girl can ask for."  
My mother smiles, "And Draco, he helped" she adds.  
I laugh now, "Yeah, a little" I joke; we both laugh softly once again.

We look at each other, my mother smiling sweetly at me.  
"I love you Astoria" she whispers slightly, two more tears falling now.  
My nose stung slightly; I smiled and wrapped my arms around her once more.  
"I love you too mom" I whisper to her.


	20. Scorpius Malfoy

It seemed crazy, but exciting; I thought it would be the weekend before we moved in.  
Never the less, here we were; Thursday night, the first night in our new home.  
Draco and smiled at each other as everyone left, hugging and kissing each other.

"Welcome home Astoria" Draco says softly in my ear; I smiled, holding on to him tighter.  
"That is going to take some time to get use too" I tell him.  
He laughs and leans back, "Can't argue with that."  
I laugh, "So I don't know about you, but as always I'm starving."  
He grins, "Well you're always bragging about being a great cook. Lead the way."  
I gawk at him, laughing, " I am a good cook thank you. Ask anybody."  
He smiles, "I'll believe it when I taste it."  
I giggled, "Your so on." I turn and head out of the living room, I heard him laughing, footsteps following me.  
We got to the kitchen; he plopped down on one of the stools as I opened the fridge.  
"So what are you making?" he asks.  
I turn to him and grin, "We" I emphasized, "are going to make spaghetti and garlic bread because that is what your son is craving."

I laid out some hamburger meat, onions, tomatoes, parsley, mozzarella, and green peppers on the counter.  
I look at Draco and smile slightly, his brow was raised.  
"We? Oh no see I don't cook" he tells me.  
I motion him over with my finger, "you do now, no better time to learn."  
He grins and I continue to glare at him until he finally sighs; he hops up and comes around to stand beside me.  
He looks at me with this expression that made me laugh, "Hello" I say.  
He shakes his head but grins lightly, "this is a disaster waiting to happen, I hope you realize that."  
I smile, laughing softly, "Nah, you just need a good teacher. It's like potions, only with food instead of weird animal or moving parts."  
He laughs and I join in.  
"So, what do you want me to do" he asks looking down at all the ingredients.  
I get a pan and put it on the stove, "I'll start you off easy, how about you chop everything up" I say looking at him.  
"I think I can manage that" he tells me, I laugh slightly.  
"Good" I say nodding. As he begins to chop up the onion, I began frying the hamburger.  
After that was done, I rinsed it in the sink; I was amazed at how everything seemed so close.  
We had a sink on the main counter and one on the island; a large stove on the main counter and a small four burner on the island.  
I got the hamburger back in the pan before sitting it back on the stove; I looked over at Draco who was just now getting the onion done.  
I laughed slightly; he turned and looked at me with a grimaced expression.  
"I know I'm slow, this is different from animal or moving parts alright" he tells me.  
I smile at him, "Here I'll help."

I grab another knife and stand beside him; another thing I loved about the island was that the counter top was a cutting board, no more searching for one. I grabbed a bell pepper and cut the top of it; I quickly pulled the core out and dumped it in the bowl of garbage.  
"Okay how did you do that" he says picking up the other one.  
I grinned and put mine down; I took his hand in mine and sliced the top off.  
"Then you just take the core and pull it" I say demonstrating it for him.  
I then chucked in the bowl with the other garbage, "There you go" I say handing it back to him.  
He grins and takes it, kissing me sweetly, "You're a good teacher."  
I grin back, blushing, "Years of practice."  
He laughs and then looks back at his pepper; I found it cute how he tried mimicking me.  
I cut the pepper in two halves, chopping it into strips before going back over it, dicing it into small pieces.  
"You're fast" he says.  
I smile, "You'll get there, you're better than Daphne so that gives you some credit."  
He laughs, "Yeah I guess you're right, she sucked at Potions; I can't imagine what she's like in the kitchen."  
"We don't let her cook, at all" I tell him plainly, we both laugh.  
After the peppers were done, I helped him with the tomatoes.  
He was on the last one when I grabbed about a half a cup of fresh parsley; dicing it up quickly.  
I didn't notice how intense he was at watching me until I caught him out of the corner of my eye.  
I smile small, "What?" I ask now throwing the parsley in with the hamburger.  
"You're good, I don't know why I'm surprised" he tells me.  
I grin and put in the other vegetables, "don't compliment me yet, you have to try it first" I tell him.  
He grins, "Now what?" he asks.  
"Now the bread" I say going over to the pantry; I grabbed a loaf of Italian bread.  
I place it on the counter before going and grabbing the butter.  
"How about you stir and I'll finish chopping" I say looking at him, a small smile on my lips.  
"Now that I know I can do" he says, I laugh softly.

He watches me put the butter in a bowl before putting it in the microwave, heating it until it melts.  
I then cup up some more parsley before grabbing a piece of garlic.  
"That looks tricky" he says.  
I smile, "It can be, I prefer it already minced, but fresh garlic works better in Italian food."  
He smirks slightly, his brow raised; a somewhat intrigued expression on his face, I laugh softly.  
I pinch two cloves off and lay them down; I tossed the rest back in the garlic bowl I had in the middle of the island.  
I lay my knife over the clove and hit it hard with my fist.  
"Wow" he says simply.  
I laugh before picking it up and peeling the outer layer off.  
"That makes it so much easier to peel" I tell him, he grins.  
I do it to the other one and then chop each clove up finely.  
I scooped up one pile with my knife and threw it in the pot; he stirred it in.  
I grabbed the melted butter out of the microwave and brought it over to the counter; I threw in the other garlic and parsley.  
I then grabbed a lemon from my lemon bowl and sat it down on the counter.  
I shaved a bit of the skin off before cutting it in half; I juiced one half before cleaning up the mess and throwing away the garbage.  
"Now…I know you can cut bread" I say leaning against the counter slightly.  
"Slices?" he asked.  
I smile, "Yes."  
"That I can do" he says, I laugh.  
"Good, can you slice this for me" I ask.  
"I'm such a good stirrer though" he says looking down at the pan.  
I laugh, "Yeah Yeah." He laughs and moves over to the bread.

I opened the sauce and dumped it in the pot with the rest of it; it was now soft and slightly sautéed.  
I put some salt and pepper on top before stirring it all together; I then covered it and turned it down.  
I then grabbed a big pot and placed it on the upper left hand burner; I filled it with water and salted it before turning the burner on.  
Draco had all the bread sliced, lying out on a long sheet. I had preheated the oven, so it was all ready to go.  
I need to remind myself to thank our mothers for going grocery shopping, the girl's too. They knew all my favorite foods, my must haves.  
Draco brushed the butter base on the bread while I put the pasta in the boiling water, stirring it slightly in before covering it.  
It felt nice standing in our kitchen, cooking together; it was heartwarming.  
We laughed and kissed every now and then, it was a great memory for our first kitchen experience.  
We put the bread in the oven and sat the timer.

"See, very easy" I say turning and looking at him as my back leaned up against the counter.  
He smiles and walks up in front of me, "Easy indeed" he says before leaning down and kissing me.  
It didn't take long before we got slightly carried away; somehow I managed to pull my lips from his.  
"We don't want the food to burn. Why don't you grab plates and I'll finish" I tell him, slightly whispering, trying to control my breathing.  
He breathes in hard and nods, "Yeah. You want to sit in here or the dining room?"  
"In here's fine" I say simply.  
He kisses my forehead softly before stepping back, "Okay."  
We had a small table with a very cute chandelier hanging above it here in the kitchen seating six people.  
The dining room however was huge and elaborate; a large table that seated over twenty people, three chandeliers fell from the ceiling.  
China cabinets off glass filled the sides, as well as beautiful curtains, candles, white roses, and galleries of art.

I drained the pasta before putting it in a serving bowl. I poured the sauce over top of it and then mixed it together with some tongs.  
I took my block of mozzarella cheese and shredded some over the top of it; it melted perfectly.  
I pulled the bread out of the oven and sat it on the counter; a nice golden brown.  
"It smells good" Draco says coming back to the counter.  
I grin, "It does, I'm starving."  
Draco had also made a small salad, which he did all by himself; I was very proud.  
He grabbed that and the pasta dish, taking it over to the table. I grabbed the bread and napkins.  
I put a little bit of everything on our plates while Draco grabbed drinks.  
"You know Sprite doesn't have caffeine" he tells me looking in the fridge.  
I narrow my eyes, "Wow I totally forgot about that. I will definitely take a sprite then."  
He laughs and grabs one for me, a Dr. Pepper as well.  
"Thank you" I say as he handed it to me.  
"Okay first bite, brutal honesty please" I say looking at him as I pick up my fork.  
He smirks and does the same; I watch him as he takes a bite of the pasta.  
His brow rose as he chews, a small grin on his lips as he swallows.  
"Its okay" he tells me, a clear teasing tone; the smirk gave it away.  
I gawk, smiling at him, "It's so much better than okay" I tell him.  
"Oh no, It's okay; practice makes perfect just like you said. You can keep making me food" Draco suggested, a grin on his lips.  
I laugh, "You love it."  
He laughs now too, swallowing another portion, "I do. You're really good, I'm completely fascinated" he tells me.  
I smile, trying to hide a blush; his smirk grew.

"I've actually been thinking about something. Names…for our son" Draco says looking at me.  
I smile lightly, "Really?" I ask.  
He just smiles, "Really" he says taking in my expression.  
I laugh softly to myself, smiling, "What are your ideas?" I ask him.  
He breathes in slightly, "Well it's a Malfoy family tradition to name our sons after their ancestors" he tells me.  
"Wait" I say, narrowing my eyes, "Are you saying we have name our son…Lucius…I mean no offense but…" I say.  
Draco laughed, "No, don't worry. It can be from either side of the family." I smile slightly and nod, taking another bite.  
"There's my great-great uncle's name, Abner" he starts; I made a yeah right face.  
He smirked, "There's Galahad, my mother's grandfather. Icarus is my father's grandfather. Scorpius-"  
I cut him off then, "Scorpius, I actually like that. It means Great one in Greek" I tell him.

He smiles and nods, "Yes, very powerful, noble." I smile softly and look down at my stomach, my finger trailing it slowly.  
"I like that" I say. His hand brushed my face, I looked up at him, he was closer than before; he was leaning up.  
He smiles, "Scorpius Malfoy" he tells me.  
I smile and nod; I lean up and we kiss sweetly a few times before we leaned back and looked at each other.  
We smiled and went back to finishing our meal.

After we finished eating, Draco offered to clean up while I went upstairs and took a shower.  
Our first meal in our home was amazing.  
I couldn't wait to spend the first night, In my new bed….with Draco.


	21. I love you

**JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS. EXPLICIT AND ADULT CONTENT ARE IN THIS CHAPTER. DONT READ IT IF YOU CANT TAKE IT. IF YOU'VE BEEN READING THIS STORY, YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING. ITS DETAILED PEOPLE, I'M TELLING YOU THIS NOW. I DONT WANT TO GIVE OUT ANY SPOILERS, SO JUST KNOW: DONT READ IT IF YOU CANT HANDLE IT OR UNDER AGE.**

Water ran down my face; exhaustion was rising to the surface.  
I was dead tired after everything today; yet I felt I could stand under the water forever, it was soothing.  
The water turned cold, I sighed slightly before turning it off and stepping out of the shower.  
I dressed in black lounge pants, along with a dark brown tank top.  
I brushed my hair and teeth before heading out of the bathroom; Draco was still downstairs so I crawled into bed.  
The drapes were open; the moonlight filtered through the window, falling right on my face.  
I tried closing my eyes and relaxing; I could feel it there; it was agitating.  
I breathed in hard, sighing slightly; I pulled my face more to the side.  
I was pulled from my slight glum when the door opened; Draco walked in.  
I caught his eyes and we both smiled at one another.

He walked around to my side of the bed and bent over, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

I smiled softly, nodding at him; we kissed a few times before he gave me a gentle smile.  
I watched as he turned towards the bathroom; he pushed the doors open and disappeared.  
I let my eyes wonder around the room for a bit; absorbing all the new and renewed.  
I definitely got tired doing that, I found my eyes getting heavier and heavier.  
The moonlight was still shinning lightly in my eyes; it shifted very little.  
I almost had my eyes closed when Draco walked back into the room.  
He wore a pair of black pants, along with his usual white beater.  
He waves his wand at the fireplace, it dyed down to a medium sized flame; it was chilly outside.  
He pulled the covers back and got into bed right beside me.

"Good bed?" I ask, turning more towards him.

He turns and looks at me smiling, "Very good." I smile at him.

His hand brushes my face, "Your sleepy, your eyes are really heavy."

I laugh, shaking my head slightly, "I don't know why, honestly you all did most of the work."

He laughs, "You walked around all day, and you cooked dinner."

"You helped" I remind him.

He smiles, "Still, it's exhausting, especially for you." He kisses my forehead which makes me smile.

"Rest love" he tells me softly before pulling back, looking into each other's eyes.  
He puts out his arm like he always does; I turn and get comfortable in his arms, my head resting perfectly in his chest.  
He kissed my forehead once more, I simply smiled.

"Goodnight, I love you" he whispers to me.

I was already drifting off, I smiled, "I love you too" I whisper, "Goodnight" I say even softer.  
I fell asleep in seconds, I barely felt his lips; they kissed my forehead once more.  
It wasn't long until Draco was sound asleep too.

I awoke out of a deep sleep by a loud growling noise; oh great, I'm hungry.  
I would be hungry at…I lifted my arm up, looking at my watch.  
It was 2:30 in the morning; I tried ignoring it but of course the baby had other plans.  
I moved slightly to sit over some but stopped; I didn't want to wake up Draco.  
I sat there contemplating, eventually deciding to just get up and go downstairs.  
I leaned up slowly off of Draco's arm; I was almost all the way up and off the bed when I felt something grab my arm.  
I turned and looked at him; of course he would wake up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I tell him.

He smiled very small, his eyes still heavy, "You okay?" he asks.

I breathe in slightly, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just going to run down to the kitchen really quick."

His eyes narrowed, "why the kitchen?" he asked. He sat up now, rubbing his eyes to wake up more.

I blush slightly, looking down, "Your son is hungry, I woke up being growled at."  
His brow rose, he looked over at the clock on the mantle.

"It's 2:30 in the morning" he states.

"Yes, I know. Apparently there are no clocks in the womb" I tell him, we both share a soft laugh.

"Relax, I'll go get you something" he says before turning and getting out of bed.

"Aw no Draco, I can go get it" I complain slightly.

He turns and smiles at me, his hand brushing my face; he pulled me towards him, I didn't oblige.  
Our lips met and we shared a few sweet kisses.

"I don't mind, what are you hungry for?" he asks.

I smile now, pressing my lips together to hold back a laugh, "Chocolate Ice cream" I admit.

He laughs, "Chocolate ice cream, nice."

I laugh softly as he heads for the door, "Be right back" he tells me.

I grabbed a pillow and laid down slightly, my eyes now watching out the window.  
It was about five minutes later, Draco walked into the room with a bowl in his hand.  
I sat up once more smiling at him; he handed it to me before sitting down.

"Thank you" I tell him before taking my first bite.  
He sat up with me, watching me eat; I caught his eyes, he looked in deep thought.

I smiled at him, "What?" I ask.

He shakes his head, a gentle smile on his lips, "Nothing, you just look really happy" he noted.

"I am happy" I tell him.

"I'm glad" he says, us both smiling at each other.

I finished my ice cream off in minutes; Draco sent the bowl back to the kitchen.  
I got up to use the restroom for a second while Draco crawled back into bed.  
As I was washing my hands I noticed my pants were wet, along with the back of my shirt.  
I ran my hand behind my neck, noticing the sweat on me.  
No wonder I wanted ice cream, now that I thought about it, it was crazy hot.  
I saw one of Draco's white button up shirts handing near the door; that would be very comfortable.  
I quickly changed before tossing my clothes in the hamper. I turned the light out before walking back into the room.  
The curtains on his side were drawn down, I could see him lying on his back; his eyes closed.  
I smiled slightly before crawling back into bed.  
His eyes opened, he turned to look at me as I got comfy; his arm went out to hold me once more.  
I pulled myself closer, before I could even lay my head down; my eyes were locked with Draco's.  
I felt his hand, it brushed my closest leg softly; bare skin.

I parted my lips, "I was sweating, I didn't realize it was so hot in here" I tell him.  
His fingers extend as he trails my skin lightly; my stomach knotted.

His eyes held mine for another moment before he looked down slightly, "Your right it is hot in here" he tells me.

He turns and grabs his wand before moving the drapes back.  
He fixes the fireplaces, lowering the flame, before pulling the drapes in on each side.  
He puts his wand back over on his nightstand before turning back around.  
With one swoop, he pulls off his white beater; he pushed it off into the floor.

"Dang" he says rubbing his neck with his hand.

I smile slightly; without even thinking I lift my hand up.  
I trailed my finger down his back slowly watching the sweat build up on the tip.  
His body tensed, I watched as his muscles flexed slightly.  
Draco took in a heavy breathe before turning his body towards me, he was still sitting up; our eyes lock.  
I let my eyes travel down his now exposed chiseled chest; god he was so muscular.  
I let my hand wrap around his neck, my finger trailing to his Adams apple; I let it go down his chest slowly, more sweat building.  
His upper torso moved as he swallowed hard; I held my breath, my stomach in knots once more.  
My finger reached the tip of his pants, his hand rested on it softly.

"Astoria" he says, his tone slightly rough.

My eyes lingered on our hands for another short second before I looked up into his eyes.  
Even in the darkness, I could see it; the hunger, the urge he was fighting.

I laughed softly, "Stop fighting it" I say, shaking my head slightly at him.

His eyes narrowed, his breathing rougher; I could see he was having a serious debate with himself.  
He turned slowly, his body leaning down as his hand found my face; he held it gently.  
His eyes lingered from my lips to my eyes; his hand lifted off my other one, I rested it on his chest.  
I felt him tremble slightly, his thumb brushing my face; my eyes locked with his.

He laughed softly to himself, "I've never felt anything like this before; it's powerful and great, yet it's the scariest feeling I've ever felt in my life."  
I blinked softly, watching him; he wasn't done.

"You don't know" he says forcing each word out; he was tense now, his eyes piercing.

"You don't know how much I love you. I want you, more than anything; I just want you to be sure. Our first time…"

I cut him off, "May be an event we don't remember, yet something wonderful came out of it; us…our son" I tell him.

I lean up then, my face inches from his; I trailed my fingers across his cheek, his eyes closed at the sensation.  
I couldn't help but smile.

I parted my lips, "If I'm sure about anything, it's you."  
His hand on my face went limp; I kept my eyes down as our foreheads rested on each other.

"I want you…always" I say softly.

Draco opened his eyes, immediately locking with mine; his eyes trailed my face for a short second.  
His grip tightened around my face, his thumb brushing down my cheek; this time I shook, my eyes closed.  
Before I knew it, he pulled my head up, our lips touched. It was slow, sweet; both of our hands rested on each other's face.  
My hand traveled down his chest as he leaned up from the bed; our lips glued together.  
I moved with him effortlessly; both of us were on our knee's, I pulled him closer digging my fingers in his back.  
His arms became boulders around me; I was practically locked to him.  
My head was swimming as I felt his arms come back around.  
One hand remained on my face while the other worked quickly at undoing the buttons on my shirt.  
As the shirt fell open slightly, I shook violently as his arm slithered around me, his hand and fingers moving up and down my back.  
His fingers pulled the shirt; it fell off my shoulders, hanging there lightly.  
His lips parted with mine, traveling down my open shoulder; he kissed lightly, going all the way back up my neck, right to the lobe of my ear.  
I moaned slightly; we were both breathing heavy.

I removed the other side, my arms going all the way out of it as it slid off me.  
Draco's lips were on mine again, our bodies clung to each other once more.  
His hands traveled my body, touching and grasping the tips of my garments.  
Our lips broke free for a slight second; we both looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.  
I smiled, "Yes" I tell him.

He smiled at me, his hand brushing my face before pulling our lips back together.  
I found myself being swept backwards, Draco lying me gently down on the bed as the sheets surrounded us.  
Our hands entwined as our bodies grinded against one another.  
I moaned softly, breathing heavy as his lips traveled my neck tracing my collar bone.  
I shivered as his lips moved to my chest; his teeth bit the lace that outlined my bra, I lifted my leg up rubbing it against his side.  
I watched him as he kissed down my stomach, his tongue lightly tracing my skin; a large current swept through me at the feeling.  
I smiled as he placed a very soft kiss in the center of my stomach, his hands holding my sides.  
He left small pecks here and there before reaching the tip of my spankies.

"God your beautiful" I hear him moan, kissing my skin softly.

A rush consumed me as his lips trailed my pelvic area, his fingers rubbing softly across my legs.  
His teeth grazed across the top of the thin material, his lips as well before moving to my thighs.

* * *

Draco could feel her tremble, her body shaking violently at his touch. The soft moans coming from her lips made him smirk; it made him even more aroused. Draco's number one priority is Astoria; he wanted to show her how much he truly did love her. As much as he wanted to just crawl on top, completely devouring her; he kept his mind on every piece of her. Her body was beautiful; a true goddess; her skin was radiant; there wasn't a single flaw anywhere.

* * *

His lips touched my spankies; dead in the middle; the wettest but sweetest spot for Draco.  
I let out a soft moan, biting my lip slightly. He lifted up, his lips kissing my stomach once more before pulling me up by my arms.  
My eyes found his, our bodies lit up in white. His lips found mine again; I felt his hands go around me, undoing my bra.  
The straps fell and he removed the material from between us.  
His hand lay gently on my head; I was laid back once more.  
I squeezed his hands as he began trailing my skin with kisses, working his way down.  
I had imagined what our first time was like; god I hoped it was like this.  
Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined it would be this wonderful; this empowering.  
The sensation alone that runs through your body, a large electric current that smothers you, as if you can't breathe.  
It grows, building the intensity with every touch and kiss; it was incredible.

His lips were tracing my legs once more, pressing hard around my thighs as he grew eager, hungry.  
I trembled once more, he was teasing fiercely; I pressed my lips together hard so I wouldn't growl.  
His hand rested under my leg, lifting it so I would prop it up.  
He peeled the material away easily, following it to my toes; his lips kissed brief spots as he worked his way back up.  
I was on fire, it was almost unbearable.  
I felt his hands as they went around my thighs, resting perfectly around my pelvis.

I was completely on edge; waiting for him to take his first taste, the feeling sent a wave through me as I gasped loudly.  
Electricity flew through Draco as he heard it, his hands stayed firm around my pelvis as I lifted slightly off the bed.  
This only made him move faster; the smell of her lotion, a sweet honey and ginger, mixed with her taste; Draco was extremely turned on.  
I could hear low grunts of pleasure from his lips, his tongue moving faster.  
I heaved back on the bed, moaning; I felt like my body would break into convulsions.  
I groaned slightly as his lips kissed me every so lightly before lifting up; I didn't want him to stop.  
As his lips met mine, we pushed hard and fierce, devouring one another.  
I held on to him tight as his lips kissed my neck hard, his teeth nibbling softly on my skin.  
I tugged at his pants as my fingers found the strings; I pushed him over, getting him on his back.

Our lips were locked, his arms holding my body to his.  
I trailed his jaw line with soft kisses before going down his neck.  
One of his hands gripped the pillow while the other one held on to the frame as he sat up slightly.  
I let my fingers run all over his chest while kissing it softly, the sweat he built up made his skin moist; sweet.  
I found his strings, my teeth tugging at them playfully; he let out a hard gasp.  
He was definitely aroused; I kissed softly on his erection, running my lips down his pants.  
I couldn't help but smile as his upper body jumped; I quickly removed his pants, along with the boxers he was wearing.  
I placed soft kisses along his pelvic area, it was hard and firm, his muscles were tense and pulsing.

"Oh god" he moans softly, I could hear his head go back hard on the pillow.

Just as he teased me, I did the same; it excited me to hear him moan, his lips panting my name.  
His grip on the bed was firm, the sensation was building to its peak; I stopped with a light kiss, his growl reminded me off my own.  
He sat up quickly, pulling my face to his; soon enough I was back on my back. Our hands were entwined, our grips tight and strong.  
He played with my tongue, his teeth nibbling on my lips as we broke off for a slight moment.

"I love you" I say softly, looking in his eyes.

I felt his legs push mine apart, situating himself in the perfect position.  
A warm smile filled his lips, his hand pushing my hair back with his hand.

"I love you too" he says, his lips kissing me softly.

I gasped loudly as he slid inside me; the connection our bodies made was unbelievable.  
We kissed each other hungrily, which made the sensation build even stronger.  
Thrust after thrust, forehead on forehead; our moans and growls sent both of us completely over the edge.  
Draco stayed put; he dared not move.  
His fingers brushed my face as our lips kissed each other softly; I wrapped my hand around his face.  
My body was still shaking.  
Draco continues to kiss my neck, my shoulders, my collarbone; all the way up to my earlobe where he lavished my ear with soft 'I love you's'.  
As we lye in each other's arms after a night well spent, I was perfectly happy.

"This is how our first time should have been" Draco tells me, I nod in agreement.  
I pulled my head back from his chest; our eyes locked as he turned and looked at me.

"I love you" I tell him, watching his eyes glow.

His hand comes up and holds my face, "I love you too" he says.

We lean in and kiss passionately. I tuck my head back in his neck; completely content in his arms.

I knew I would never forget this; I would remember forever.  
It was emotional, gentle, and passionate; I can't imagine that it gets any better than that.


	22. The Wedding Dress

I didn't want to get up; I was completely content where I was. Draco made no effort to move, his arms wrapped warmly around me.  
All good things come to an end though, much to my dismay; my phone rang loudly until it went to voicemail.  
My mother's voice rang in our ears pinpointing what time it was and that I had a fitting for my wedding dress in less than half an hour.  
I looked at the clock which read nine which took me off guard; I hadn't slept in this long in a very long time.  
I smiled however; my mother's tone was amusing, she seemed on edge since I didn't pick up.  
Did she really think I would miss the final fitting of my wedding dress?

After a few groans and warm kisses we both managed to crawl out of bed.  
I took a quick shower and got ready as Draco did the same; I couldn't help but steal a few glances through the mirror at him.  
There was a perfect view to the shower; steam covered the glass as it blurred his image.

My phone buzzed which made me jump slightly; it was Daphne telling me they were waiting in the living room.  
I finished up before walking over to the shower, Draco stood there with a towel wrapped around him.  
We said our goodbye before sharing a few savoring kisses; Draco was going to the office, he was slowly finishing up some loose ends.  
That way Lucius will be able to take care of things easier while we were away on our honeymoon.

I found them all in the living room, warm smiles filled their faces.  
I knew the questions that were coming so I quickly brought up the time and we all apparated to Diagon Alley.  
We made our way into the bridal store and made our way to our private room.  
I walked around a bit, avoiding sitting down and conversation once more; the furniture was beautiful, a Rosemere design.  
A contemporary hardwood frame with diamond tufted seat cushions finished in a rich merlot wood base.  
The room flowed in a neutral vanilla color which provided a suede soft feeling, it looked comfortable and welcoming.  
Everything was constructed nicely, layer by layer from the lamps to the rugs, all the way to the fresh flowers that sat the room.

Finally giving in, I sat down with the rest of the girls who were already sipping on drinks and making chit chat.  
I was surprised none the less when Narcissa and mother were the first to ask of my first night in the house.  
It extremely difficult to control the heat that filled my cheeks, I tried pushing it away but off course I failed.  
They didn't pry which I was thankful for; they simply grinned at each other and went on with a conversation between the two of them.  
I poured me a small glass of water from the table in front of me, it wasn't shortly after before Narcissa and my mother were asked to leave to do there fitting first.

When the door closed, I grinned and waited, I knew the girls wouldn't be so easily swayed; they had been giving me these looks, pleading for information with their eyes.

"So…" Daphne trailed as her lips formed a smile, her fingers moving the straw in her drink.

"Did you guys….you know" Ashley looked smitten, a crazy teenage grin on her face that reminded me off our school days.

Once again, I blushed fiercely; even more so when the two of them started to squeal in excitement, there feet slightly kicking up and down from their seats. I put a hand over my eyes, peaking at them as they smiled big practically gawking at me.

"How was it?" Daphne asked quickly.

"Daph!" I say now gawking at her, how could she ask me that?

"What? You remember this time…" Daphne was grinning and Ashley was a fit off giggles.

"Your impossible" I tell her, my head shaking at the both of them.

"Okay seriously though, was it everything you hoped it would be" Ashley finally asked after controlling herself.  
My eyes fell slightly lingering on the glass table, my thoughts clearly somewhere else.

I smiled softly as the memories flooded back, "It was so much more."

I looked back up as the two of them shared a smile before looking back at me, I smiled slightly bigger.

My lips part slightly, "I didn't want to get up this morning; I didn't move or do anything except lay in his arms. When we did get ready, it was like a constant heat wave. I would catch him watching me; we would grin like helpless teenagers. The knots in my stomach were wound so tight, the feeling off just touching him, kissing him…" I shake my head slightly, my teeth biting my bottom lip, "I felt like I could explode, it was hard to leave."

"I bet it was even harder getting dressed" Ashley says, all of us laughing.

I shake my head, "I don't know how long this feeling last…"

"It's called sexual tension" Daphne says grinning.

I grin at her, "Yeah well whatever it is, a part of me hopes it always will."

The girls smiled at each other, the giggles and clapping were back.  
I shook my head at them, blushing once more as my attention shot at the door opening.

"Now you ladies" Minerva says as mother and Narcissa came back in the room and took their seats, picking up there tea.

Daphne and Ashley got up and stood on the platforms just alongside the room facing large glass mirrors.  
Three more ladies filed in the room, each one taking a place next to each platform.

"Were here" I hear before three figures show up in the doorway.

I smile at them; Tanya, Kat, and Jade walked into the room putting their purses down on the sofa.  
I get up and give out hugs, all of them smiling, clearly excited to try on their dresses.

"No baby bump yet" Tanya whispers patting my stomach softly.

"Not until after the wedding, I'm forbidding it" I tell her, the girls laughing.

They turn and leave me, stepping up on their platforms as I turned and sat back down to watch.  
The three workers moved quickly through, doing measurements here and there on each of them before leaving the room.  
I endured the same questions from the others girls just as I did with Ashley and Daphne; I smiled though, Daphne and Ashley did most of the talking, I simply blushed. It wasn't long before the workers returned, along with Minerva.

"Alright ladies, time to put them on. You all ready?" Minerva asks looking at all of us.

"Yes" I hear loud and clear from Daphne, the rest of the girls clapping and shouting softly.

They all left the room to get changed; I was getting very excited at this point.  
Tanya, Jade, Kat, and Ashley were my bridesmaids; Daphne of course was my maid of honor.  
We had designed each dress the way I wanted them so I was excited to see the finished product.  
My mother moved closer to me on the sofa, her hand took mine as I squeezed it.

"I hope there perfect" I say softly, breathing in heavy.

"No worries darling, they will be" Narcissa promises, I smile at her.

Time seemed frozen in our silence as we waited for the door to open and when it did my heart stopped.

"Ready" we all hear as the door opens fully.

Jade walked in first; with each step my mouth dropped little by little, matching the expressions on my mother's face as well as Narcissa.  
She stepped up on her platform, my eyes trailing to Kat who was after her, then Ashley and Tanya.  
I glanced back and forth at the detail of each dress, each one of them held their own perfection, they were stunning.

"So what do you think?" Minerva asks looking at me.

"There perfect" I immediately respond, my eyes still as wide as my mouth.

"There absolutely stunning" my mother adds, "You all look completely breathtaking" Narcissa finishes, taking my mother's hand in her own.

The bridesmaid dress was designed in pure silk in a V neck fitting; it was graciously long as a train fell out and around the feet.  
It was a dark purple which stood out beautifully with their features, it practically clung to their skin insinuating every perfect curve and angle of their figures.

"You're perfect" I say shaking my head at all of them, they truly were.

I watched as they all smiled at me before turning to one another adding their own comments.  
Ashley and Kat loved the dress, Jade liked the train above all else.  
Tanya loved the material, her hands rubbing up and down the side; they were all too cute.

"Now for the maid of honor" Minerva announces which catches my attention.

I didn't have time to even wrap my head around another dress, the door opened quickly and I held my breath.  
Daphne walked in the first thing I saw was the bottom of the dress. It laid out a good ways in front of her; beautiful purple silk.  
It fell beautifully and as she stepped up on the platform I saw the slight train in the back of the dress as well.  
I was completely blown away, I didn't know what to say or think.  
It was strapless, holding a goddess design to it; under the chest was a beautiful design done in diamonds.

"Daphne" my mother whispers, the first word to break the silence.

She just smiled, her eyes stayed directly on mine; the longer I starred at her, the more my eyes watered.  
She was more than beautiful, I couldn't put a word on it; she saw my tears and smiled, pressing her lips together.  
I watched as her own eyes watered and tears fell down my face.

"Don't cry" she tells me, stepping off the platform to stand closer to me.

I stand up, shaking my head, "You're too beautiful for words Daphne."

Her arms wrap around me as her soft laughter filled my ears. "You really like it?" she asks leaning back from me, tears falling down her face.

"I love it" I say immediately. "Well if you think she looks lovely, wait until you see the bride" Minerva says looking at me.

Daphne and I share a glance, smiling at each other.

"No one will even notice me I'm sure, not when you walk in the room" Daphne says making me blush.

"Blaise will fall over and have a heart attack, I'm almost positive" I tell her, the room filled with laughter.

I eventually dry my face off and Daphne steps up on her platform once more.  
I was led out of the room by one of the workers and into another small dressing room.  
I waited for a short minute before she brought in a long dry cleaning bag, hanging it up on the wall right beside me; I looked at and breathed in deeply. She unzipped it and took it out, straightening it before my very eyes.  
Even on the hanger it was incredible; the material looked amazing, the design was priceless.  
It took about five minutes or so to get it fully on; two more workers had joined us in combing the dress out to perfection.  
I watched as they did a few spells and alterations as I stood with my arms up.  
The girls were lined in front of me as they finished, a huge smile on all their faces.

"It's perfect" one of them says, the others simply nodded as their eyes stayed wide.

I didn't want to look at myself, not just yet; I wanted to see the reactions first before I decided anything for myself.  
Two of the workers held up my dress while the other one held the train in the back, I walked out of the dressing room and made my way down the hall towards the room my family was waiting in.  
Minerva opens the door and asks them if they were ready.

"Yes" I heard in different tones, I smiled and closed my eyes, breathing in heavy.

I stepped closer to the door but stopped, "Close your eyes, all of you. I haven't even looked at myself yet" I tell them.

I hear a few groans and exaggerated sighs, I smile once more.

"No peaking" I quickly add.

"Hurry up and get in here" Daphne says.

"I'll make sure they don't peak" Minerva winks at me, waving her wand slightly around the room.

I smiled at her and then proceeded into the room with the help of the workers.  
The girls had shifted; they moved down a few platforms so I could stand directly in the middle giving them all the perfect view of the entire dress.  
The girls laid my train out and then worked on the front of bit making sure everything was flawless.  
I was thankful there were no mirrors in the direction I was facing; I would've completely shocked myself.

There is no way to describe the wedding dress I picked out.  
The layout and design was from a dress I liked; Minerva and I simply redid it in large ruffles and satin.  
It was strapless, the top part designed with three lines of diamonds going down to meet the midsection.  
A thin belt went around the dress in a floral diamond design, a nestle of flowers fell on the right side down on the silk ruffles.  
The bottom of the dress was nothing but silk, filled with waves of different layers, ruffled out all the way to the floor to the very end of the train.

"Okay can we open them now" Ashley whined, her hands jittery.

I smile, laughing softly as I looked at Minerva, I nodded. She smiled and waved her wand once more.

"Open your eyes now" she says softly.

I watched their faces as my eyes went back and forth fast.  
My mother's hand came up slowly covering her mouth as her eyes stayed wide.  
Daphne looked frozen, the same with Ashley as her eyes matched my mother's.  
Jade looked in shock, her eyes glued to the bottom of my dress.  
Tanya and Kat were the only two with smiles on their faces, their eyes moving fast as they took in the dress.  
Narcissa was doing the same; her face was expressionless as she glanced over every part.

"Speechless is good right?" I ask, looking at Minerva.

"Very good, the dress turned out beautifully" she tells me with a reassuring smile.

I give her a small smile before turning and looking at all of them once more, my eyes found my mother's as her hand came down from her face.  
Tears fell down her cheeks; they were glossed over.

I bit my lip hard to keep from crying, I smiled at her, "Aw mom don't cry" I tell her.

"Oh I can't help it" she says loudly as more tears just pour down her face, Narcissa laughed and placed an arm around her.

"You look…more than beautiful, breathtaking, stunning" she starts.

"Exquisite and Glamorous" Narcissa adds.

"Amazing and Ravishing" Ashley says now smiling big at me.

"Drop dead Gorgeous" Jade says smirking at me, I blush slightly.

"Your angelic Tor, you look beyond words" Tanya says smiling sweetly at me.

My eyes rested on Daphne's, the last of opinions; her eyes were glued to mine.  
She shook her head slightly, letting out a soft laugh to herself; she stepped off her platform and walks towards me.  
Light tears fell down her face and my eyes watered at the sight; she laughed and took my hand in hers.  
I watch as her face scrunches, more tears falling from her eyes now, heavy and hard.

She breathes in heavy, "You're perfect. You look incredible Astoria; true beauty in its greatest form, you're going to drive Draco simply mad in this" she tells me, we all laugh.

I wipe my face off as she did the same, everyone moving closer, surrounding us.

"I haven't looked at it yet, not fully" I tell them.

"Time to turn around then" Minerva says. I breathe in heavy and nod, letting out very slowly.

Everyone situated themselves around me so I could turn and view the mirror.  
The three workers picked up the train, Minerva helped with the front as I turned.  
I kept my face down, looking at the ruffles which were simply beautiful alone.  
When I finally did look up and glance at the whole dress; I was speechless, tears formed just looking at it.

I would have never believed that I could look this beautiful, ever.

"So bride, what do you think?" Minerva asks, now standing right by me.

I shake my head slightly as my lips part, "It's everything I hoped it would be."

Everyone smiled, picking at the dress and sharing more comments on it, clearly we were all past the shocking stage.  
You could feel the excitement in the air, we all giddy and ready for the wedding to finally arrive.  
I watched as my mother viewed the flowers on the side, Narcissa ran her hands through the ruffles, picking up the material and admiring the softness; the train was insanely long, it was stunning.

"You're pearls are going to look beautiful with this design, Oh it's completely perfect" my mother says smiling big at me.

I smile at her before locking with my reflection, everyone else seemed to blur away from my image.

I couldn't help but agree.


	23. Thank you

**Hey Everyone! **

**I just wanted to post this chapter to say thank you to all my reviewer's. They really make my day when I read all of them, I'm glad so many of you love not only this story, but my other two as well. I've had so much fun writing this story and I can't wait to get more chapters up for you guys. **

**Now as most of you know, the wedding is right around the corner and I have done all my research for this event. It's very detailed and very thought out for you guys. I wanted to share the photos that inspired the event with all of you but I didn't know how to post them on here so I made an account and posted the pictures there. You can comment on each picture and tell your views and ideas or tell me in your reviews, whatever you prefer. **

** It's flickr . com SLASH photos SLASH emily 1337**

**(This link is tricky to put in :) lol story of my life. Its flickr . com just so everyone knows, then slash photos slash emily 1337 )**

**I have pictures posted of the wedding, from the ceremony to the reception, to the cake and the wedding dress. I also posted up some pictures of a few of the rooms from their house, even the Nursery which you guys haven't even read about it yet so that's a treat in itself! **

**Again thank you guys so much for all the support and reviews, the next chapter will be up here very soon! I'm excited, It's going to be focused on another steamy night, only not so long; but also Astoria's bachelorette party :)**

**Enjoy guys and thanks again!**


	24. Teasing

If it's one thing you never…EVER do…is tease a pregnant woman when she is hungry.  
Minerva's display off trail mix, kettle chips, and pretzels were simply not going to please my unborn son, not by a long shot.

The streets of Diagon Alley were tempting and even more frustrating.  
I could smell the Tavern; a delicious seafood restaurant, all the way from where I was standing.  
My arms were gripped by Kat and Daphne as they continued to tease my mood; I hid my happiness with a scowl as we followed the luscious aroma. I indulged myself in grilled lemon shrimp and salad; the citrus vinaigrette tied it all together perfectly.

After saying our goodbyes to Narcissa and Mother, the girls and I headed back to my manor.  
We stumbled upon the boys playing a game of pool in the game room.  
You could see the sweat on their foreheads, as if they just finished a rough game of quidditch.

"Ladies" Derrick wraps his arms around Ashley, kissing her sweetly.

Draco finds his way to me, a smile on his lips, "Hello beautiful" I smile at his charm.

I watched the wetness on his face drip down slowly, he looked incredibly sexy which lured my thoughts to the memory of last night.  
I bit my lip as he kissed me softly; that same electric current running through my body as his touch.  
His lips pressed fiercer as I did the same, I felt myself getting carried away just like this morning.  
We broke off quickly; I bit my lip hard as I breathed out heavy.

"I missed you" he whispers, his thumb brushing my face.

"I see that" I grin at him as he laughs softly.

"So how did the fitting go?" Blaise asks as his arms embrace Daphne. I locked eyes with her and we both smiled.

"Amazing" Daphne grins and winks at me. I look to the ground, blushing of course; Draco laughs and kisses my head with a soft peck.

"Any hints?" Draco asks showing his usual smirk.

"No" I blurted out, grinning at him. He just smirked which kept my smile.

Dinner time arrived and I found myself cooking for a full house; I laughed hearing Draco brag about my cooking, I knew he loved it.  
I was surrounded by good food and excellent company; I loved cooking with my friends, it was always a good laugh.  
The guys were in the den; the room opposite from the kitchen, right on the other side of the small dining area.

With Daphne attempting to help cook, I couldn't afford distractions; Draco seemed to not care.  
His stares and sly grins were penetrating, I could feel them from across the room so easily.  
Teenage love, that's what it felt like; two people, one at each side of the room, consumed in smirks and dreamy stares.  
He's been staring since I got to the manor, I guess I'm not all that innocent either; I'm completely guilty.  
I found my focus though and dinner was amazing, Honey Chicken with Roasted Potatoes and Green Beans.

Blaise loved my chocolate caramel bars for dessert; he ate four of them while Derrick ate three.  
I'm positive that they will all invite themselves to dinner in the future; I smiled at the thought.  
I felt huge after dinner, the thought of lounging in the dark and watching a movie with everyone sounded amazing.

The only thing I didn't count on was…Draco; if I thought he was tempting with the lights turned on, what in the world made me believe I could be so close in the dark? He would brush the back of my arms; his fingers left a tingling sensation that shot all the way to my fingertips.  
A warm sensation filled me as his hand laid fully on my stomach; I know he did this all the time but for some reason it left me completely breathless. The darkness seemed to enhance my emotions, his lips kissing my temple, the sound of his breathing and his breath on my skin; I was completely aroused by him.

I felt guilty, towards the middle of the movie; my thoughts were screaming at me to tell everyone to get the hell out.  
I could tell through his actions and constant teasing, Draco was fighting the same battle I was.  
My pulse was racing; I could hear my heart beating frantically; his fingers left my arm and rose to my face as they brushed my neck and cheek.  
My breathing hitched as his thumb brushed my lips; I held back a low growl, it took everything in me to not snog him senseless.

The movie couldn't have ended sooner; the guys ran back into the kitchen for one more chocolate bar, Draco followed them.  
I kept my eyes on him, breathing in and out heavy before walking out of the room and into the parlor.  
The girls followed behind me and I was passed down a line of hugs and goodnights.  
I was amused when Daphne told me I looked tired; I smiled, she couldn't have been more wrong.  
I waited on the stairs for a few moments, debating on waiting for Draco but he would come upstairs after they all left.  
I head up the stairs, my head turned to look in the family room; the girls were gathered by the fireplace, along with the boys.  
I smiled to myself before facing forward, making my way up the staircase.

I got to my room and headed into the bathroom; I brushed my teeth and washed my face before changing into a long silk silver gown, very comfortable. After turning the light out, I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the dresser.  
I tilted my head down, my fingers working on unclasping my necklace; as I finally got it, I heard the door close.  
My back faced him, my hair hanging down and around my shoulders; I couldn't see him.

My heart stopped and my pulse picked up, my breathing abnormal. I raised my head up slowly, turning my body until my eyes met his.  
A soft smile lingered on his lips and I couldn't help but do the same.  
I took a few steps toward the bed, stopping and holding onto one of the canopy poles.  
Draco moved as well, coming around the bed and standing at the other end.  
I kept my stare at my hand on the pole for a few seconds before letting my eyes drift back to his.  
They were warm, the muscles in his face were hard and strong.

His eyes traveled down; he absorbed the train of my gown before trailing back up my body until our eyes met once more.  
I blinked softly, my lips parting as I took in soft breathes.  
Draco pulled his arms behind him and with one clean swipe, he pulled off his shirt, I breathed in hard.  
His muscle tensed, his abs and chest were tight as his arms came back down; his eyes were glued to mine as he tossed it to the side.  
If I thought my breathing was heavy, it was nothing compared to his; I let my eyes travel his chest and arms, my breathing soon matching his own. His neck was firm, his chest moving with his throat as he swallowed hard.

Our eyes locked firmly as he took a few steps toward me; I was a statue at a mere few inches.  
His fingers brushed my stomach, rubbing the gown gently to get a feel of the material; his arm slowly slithered around me as he closed the space between us. Our eyes remained locked; his other hand wrapped around my neck as his thumb brushed my cheek.

"I've missed you" he whispers.

"Any particular reason?" I ask, swallowing hard as his thumb continued to brush my face.  
He laughs softly, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Let's just say I crave your company" he tells me, I laughed softly.

I brush his cheek softly with my hand; his muscles grew tense once again.  
His thumb brushed my jaw line before touching my lips, just like before; this time I kiss them softly, my eyes closing at the rush I felt.  
His hand tightened around my face as I did the same; I opened my eyes to his and breathed in and out heavy.  
My eyes dropped slightly to his chest and I laughed at myself; I shook my head, how can a person have such a strong effect?  
A smirk grew on Draco's face as he leaned closer to my face, his forehead resting on my own.  
I let my eyes close as I pressed slightly, his skin felt warm.

"What?" he asks, his breathe tickled my face.  
I laugh softly once again, shaking my head slowly.

I lick my lips and bit my bottom lip hard, "You're driving me crazy."

His smirk grew bigger as a blush crept on my cheeks; my lips formed a small grin as his hand raised my face up quickly, our lips crashing together.  
I was filled with erotic emotions; a wave consumed every inch of me.  
I loved the jolt, the rush; it seemed to give you an endless amount of energy to satisfy you.  
My body was pulled to his, as close as possible; our hands entwined in each other's hair.  
I felt his ear, my thumb going down his cheek; I brushed down his neck until I found his chest, I ran my nails gently down his skin.  
He broke off with a hard moan, our foreheads leaning on one another just as before.

"You've drove me mad all day" he tells me in between harsh intakes of breath.

I laugh, my eyes closed, "You've teased, I don't mean that lightly; I held back growls…" He laughed; he brushed my face with his finger.

"I wanted to kick everyone out" I tell him, he laughed louder.  
He kissed my forehead lightly, a small teasing notion that sent my body into a frenzy.

"My apologizes, how can I ever make it up to you" he says with his signature smirk.  
I lean forward, a smile on my lips; I place a soft kiss on his lips before leaning back once more, our eyes lock.

"I'm sure you can come up with something" I say, we both grinned.

His lips find mine and we shared in a few sweet kisses; the tension was building and before long we were pressing harder and harder.  
My hand was wrapped around him, holding onto his shoulder as his arm completely circled me.  
We break away, our foreheads resting on each other; I was panting loudly.

I swallow hard, "No more teasing…" I take in another deep breath.

"None" he responds just as quickly before his lips crashed into mine once more.


	25. The unveiling

'Keep calm, it's only a wedding'- This is what I've been telling myself for the past few hours.  
A list a mile long needed to be done today; I was stressed beyond belief.  
I was thankful for my friends; I was dragging them with me on my errands.  
Daphne, Ashley and I had to go pick up Draco's wedding band; after that, we met with my mother and Narcissa, as well as the boys at the baker.  
The wedding cake was officially done.  
I was excited to see it, mother told me it was the biggest cake she has ever seen.  
I had to agree with her; as my eyes took in every tier and detail, I was completely speechless.

An eight-tiered wedding cake stood before me, in all different sizes.  
It was a masterpiece; Fiona, the baker, told us it took her five weeks to finish it.  
The cake was covered in cream and white icing and decorated with up to 900 delicate sugar-paste flowers.  
I was surprised by the detail, more than surprised; I looked for a flaw, anything to prove to my mind that the cake in front of me was real.

The cake could feed over 400 people, so you can imagine the guest list.  
Hundreds of invitations have been sent out; from family and friends to co-workers at the Ministry and Wichita Records.  
I was shocked at the phone calls the studio has received; a lot of fans wanted to attend the wedding as well.  
It was definitely going to be the wedding of the century.  
Since the debut of the collection, Ashley and I have been in constant spotlight.  
It wasn't that we were bombarded in public, which I was thankful for; we were however watched and written about in every issue off the Daily Prophet.  
If that wasn't enough, we were mentioned on numerous TV shows and music programs.  
I wasn't surprised when I saw my wedding plastered across the front page of the Prophet; it was the top event this Christmas.

Draco and I had covered the basics, the entire wizarding community thinking our engagement had gone on longer than the actual truth.  
Somehow my ring ended up on a few front pages, I found it unreal that people would follow me to get such photos.  
I found the internet amusing, it was by far the worse; reading all the speculations about the wedding was interesting.  
The two top discussed topics were the cake and my dress; none of them were even close.  
The next big thing was the topic of music, which made perfect since.  
Many fans thought I would use my own music; my entrance and our first dance feeding the flame of curiosity.  
A beautiful piano piece was being played for my entrance; my father surprised me with the track.  
It was amazing, I cried when he played it for me the first time.  
Draco and I decided on _'Everytime we Touch'_ as our first dance, it was simply perfect.  
My curiosity remained on the father and daughter dance; he refused to tell me which song he picked out which made me all the more impatient.

We were having the wedding at the Allegro Plaza, we were heading there now.  
The coordinator that worked with my mother and Narcissa was standing out front waiting for us.

"Mrs. Greengrass, Mrs. Malfoy, it's good to see you both. Now, almost everything is ready. All the lighting is up, the tapestry's as well. The tables are almost completely finished and the china pattern is set to perfection. We have all the candles and the flowers in place, which are being watered and refreshed until Monday so they will look their best. The diamonds and crystals are all set and the cake, as well as the catering is right on schedule" she tells us all as we stand together; Lucius and my father had joined us as well.

"Did the wine shipment arrive today Sylvia?" my mother asks, looking down at her phone.

Sylvia smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's already been moved to the kitchen to be chilled."

My mother smiled, "Excellent."

Before long Sylvia's eyes found my own, Draco stood at my side.

"Are you ready to see everything?" she asked.

Draco looked at me, his hand in mine; I did the same.

I looked back at her, biting my inner lip, "I'm a bit nervous" I tell her.

Daphne had my other hand and she squeezed it; they rest of them laughed.

Sylvia smiled, "No need for worries, this is…by far the most beautiful wedding I have put together, you will not be disappointed. Your mothers did a fantastic job coming up with all the ideas."

I smiled at my mother, Narcissa too before taking a short breathe.

"Lead the way" I say, everyone smiling.

We all walked in, Draco and I stayed in the back at first before everyone spread out.

"Just follow me down here and through these first doors, this leads into the parlor. This is where everyone will come in first; your guestbook is here, as well as the ushers. They will escort all the guests into the Terrance room where the ceremony will be held. We also have three photographers correct?" Sylvia asked looking at my mother.

Narcissa nodded, "Yes three. One will be in the parlor taking pictures of everyone's arrival."

We reached the door now and Sylvia turned to look at me.

"Your theme is dark purple and white, elegant and vintage all at the same time; white roses galore, correct?" she asked, a sweet smile on her face.

I laugh softly, "That sounds like me."

Draco smirked and squeezed my hand; I turned and looked at him, he pulled me close and his lips grazed my forehead.

"You're going to love this" Sylvia tells us, turning and opening the doors.

As we walked in, my lips fell open. I didn't look at anyone else, only what surrounded me.  
The parlor was gorgeous. A beautiful chandelier hung lit up the ceiling, falling dead in the middle, casting a shadow over a long glass table that sat there. The table was decorated with a mixture of beautiful flowers, a light green and white, mixed with white roses and all different kinds of purple flowers.  
Three large vases were the main centerpieces, filled with white and purple roses wrapped in baby's breath.  
The middle vase had a long white lily sticking out of it; all three connected with chains of diamonds of crystals as white candles surrounded everything. Sylvia walked over and dimmed the room slightly; dark purple and white lights filled the room.

"The candles will be lit of course" Sylvia mentions, we were still walking around taking in everything.

Our guestbook was in place, the traditional white feather quill sitting perfectly beside it.  
On the table, a picture I knew too well sat there.

It was taken after the debut party; Tanya loved my dress, she couldn't resist taking a few pictures.  
She called it our engagement session, long overdue; I'm sure she is secretly hoping for a maternity photo shoot.  
Draco and I stood outside, by the lake under a beautiful tree.  
Tanya even apparated us to a gorgeous garden to take a few shots before going to another location that was covered in nothing but snow.  
I'm probably the only girl in the world that could walk in the snow with bare feet and be content.  
Tanya took close up shots of our faces, his forehead leaning on mine.  
We did shots of my ring, our hands on my stomach; both of us smiling from ear to ear.  
I wore my dress, Draco changed for the occasion; he wore black slacks, along with a long sleeved white button up dress shirt.  
His blonde hair falling from his face, especially in the snow; our paleness matched one another, we looked completely perfect.

The picture on the table was one in black and white, both of us simply looking at each other.  
His signature smirk on his lips, a sweet smile on mine as his hand laid softly on my cheek.  
There was another small table with another beautiful vase of flowers, more crystals and candles filled it.  
On it was a pile of announcements the guests could have.  
A smooth material designed in a snowy white and purple; it displayed the schedule for the evening, including the songs that were being played.

My eyes focused on our names…

_'Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass' _it says at first.

_'Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy' _it finishes at the bottom, I smile at that.

I placed the one in my hand back down with the stack before turning and looking around at everything once more.

"It's beautiful, you did amazing" I say now looking at Sylvia.

"If you think this is beautiful love, you're in for a shock with the next two rooms" she tells me, I smile, stifling a small laugh.

Everyone gathered around once more, Draco back at my side.

"It looks amazing" he says still looking around the room before locking his eyes with mine.

I smile and glance around briefly, "that's putting it lightly." The room filled with small laughter and smiles.

"Now for the Terrance room, are you ready?" she asked looking at us.

I looked at Draco who was already looking at me, "Ready?" I ask him.

He smiles and pulls my hand to his lips, kissing it softly, "Absolutely." He was such a charmer, I smiled at him.

The room held two doors, one on the left and one of the right; both were designed in a beautiful white oak that made them look shiny.  
Sylvia opened the door on the left and we all followed her in.  
We walked down a good ways, the hallway lit in dark purple lights.  
I turned a little to the right and before I knew it the whole room was in view.  
Pillars of white roses sat on each side of the entrance, my eyes took in everything once more.  
I was in awe; I was literally gawking at the sight before me.

"Oh my…." Daphne started but never finished as her hand went over her mouth.

"Wow" our fathers said in unison.

"It's gorgeous" Ashley exclaims loudly.

Draco and I stood there, our hands entwined as we looked around the room.

__The room, this beautiful room; it was beyond anything I ever imagined.  
It was dark, lit up in light purple and white lights.  
A long white walkway was in the middle leading right to the stage.

"200 chairs on each side, so the room is able to seat 400 guests. The chairs are a dark purple wood, seated and wrapped in a black satin to go with the darkness in the area. There will be white and purple rose pedals along the walkway when you enter" Sylvia explained as we all walked down the middle.

The stage was breathtaking, the purple in the background flowed beautifully with the white.  
The arch was made and designed out of white roses; the pillars in the corners were filled with big white rose balls.  
Tables beside them were filled with a lining of white roses and small candles and crystals.  
A glass table sat directly behind the arch; a beautiful vase of purple and white roses sat in the middle, along with more diamond strands and crystals surrounded in white candles.

As we all reached the stage, I stepped up on it; I noticed the arch was indeed a silk canopy, I smiled as I brushed one of the rose pedals.

"So" Sylvia says looking at me.

I shake my head, still looking at everything, "This is amazing."

She smiles, "Very elegant and beautiful, yet still has that manly touch to it. The purple and the white, the lights and the darkness of the chairs, it's perfect for your entrance."

I smile and take one longer look around before spotting Draco; he was stepping up on the stage.  
I smiled as he made his way to me; we stood under the canopy together.

"This is crazy, really! All of this…" I shake my head, "It's…"

"Perfect" he finishes; his hand on my face.

I breathe in softly through my nose and exhale slowly, "It's too perfect. Now I'm going to be stressing about something messing up or falling on my face."

Draco laughs, "As long as you walk down the aisle and meet me here, it's perfect. Nothing else matters."

I smile at him before reaching up and kissing him softly.  
We share a few sweet kisses before breaking off, smiling; the room filled with applause.  
I turn as Draco's arm goes around me, holding me close.

"Ladies & Gentleman" Daphne announces playfully, I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy" Ashley finishes as they all continue to clap.

I laugh, Draco doing the same; we look at each other and I bit my lip softly before kissing him once more.

It was hard leaving the room; I loved it, however it was time to see the reception area.  
I couldn't even begin to imagine what it looked like.  
Everyone went back into the parlor and made our way through the other door; we walked a ways down before turning into another area.  
There was another hallway, at the end an open doorway that led into the large ballroom.  
Everyone passed through the opening slowly, Draco and I were in the back once more.  
As we finally reached the opening, I could see why everyone was going slowly.  
Pillars sat on each side, my eyes caught them first; balls of purple roses filled these.

"Oh wow" I whisper, everyone else was speechless.

The center of the room was filled with a beautiful glass dance floor, glistening in a light purple color.  
Casting over the glass was an _A & D_; in beautiful cursive shining brightly down in white, our initials.  
The ceiling was lit up in purple; a large chandelier hung down right in the middle, covered in beautiful crystals and strands off baby's breath.  
There were over fifty tables surrounding the dance floor, each elegant and vintage.  
The centerpieces where sculpted trees of white roses mixed with purple leafed flower.  
The china was a smooth purple, the napkins and the wine glasses were perfect.  
I ran my fingers over the flowers hanging down from the vases.

"Each centerpiece has three chandeliers on them, which are surrounded by the flowers and draped in crystals" Sylvia tells everyone.

"This must have taken forever to do" I say looking over at her.

She laughs, "Believe me, they did. We had to levitate up and work on them a little bit at a time, finishing and making sure every piece was just right."

I shake my head, laughing slightly; I looked around once more.

"The bases of the centerpieces took the longest; we wrapped the glass in Swarovski Crystals. There are 55 tables in here, all setting 9 people" Sylvia tells me.

They were beautiful, truly; the candles that surrounded each one finished them off somehow.

"It's beautiful" I say looking at all of them.

I turn slightly, my eyes finding the head table; it was right in front near the stairs.  
It was gorgeous, the perfect table for the main wedding party.  
Sylvia smiled and walked closer to the table; Draco took my hand once more as he stood beside me.

"The head table, obviously; it seats thirteen people, for the entire main wedding party. It was custom built, covered with silver leaf and trimmed with Swarovski crystals. The white roses and candles are here as well, we mixed in some purple roses as well" Sylvia tells us pointing to everything.

"Where will the cake go?" Draco asked. I grinned; I was thinking the same thing.

"Right up there" she simply says, pointing to the balcony directly above the heads table.

I gawk slightly, "On the balcony?" Was I hearing her right?

Sylvia simply smiled, "Yes, it will be displayed there through the dinner. It will be brought down here for the cutting on a beautiful trolley we had built just like the table. We'll place it on the other side of the room, that way everyone can see the two of you when you cut the cake" she tells us.

"Did we forget anything?" my mother asks me, a bright smile on her face.

I laugh, "The opposite, you both completely outdid yourselves. It's beyond my expectations."

I look around once more, my eyes catching Draco's as I watched a smirk appear on his lips.

He pulls my hand up and kisses it softly once again, "It's incredible" he says now looking at our mothers.

"You did phenomenal" he tells the two of them.

Their eyes glossed over as they squeezed each other's hands.

"Aw mom" I say, smiling at her; I walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"You're crying again" I tell her, she simply laughs.

"I can't help it. I'm going to be crying a lot these next few days so you better get used to it."

Laughter echoed the room; as I held my mother, I glanced around the room once more.

It finally hit me.

Tomorrow was my bachelorette party, the night before my wedding.  
In less than two days, I will offically be Astoria Malfoy.


	26. The Bachelorette Party!

Draco & I spent the night making love before falling into a deep sleep, I dreamed off our wedding.  
I didn't want to set high expectations; I didn't want the hassle of worrying about every little thing going wrong.  
I just want a smooth, memorable wedding day; one I knew I would cherish forever.

It was Sunday, the day before the wedding and my bachelorette party.  
Draco and I spent the morning together before meeting our families for lunch.  
I was happy to sneak back home with him for a few more hours; the guys were showing up around five to kidnap him.  
He was going to Blaises house; I was sure the party would measure up; we're talking about Slytherins after all.

Meanwhile Ashley, Tanya, Jade, Kat and Daphne are going to be hanging out here with me at the manor.  
I found myself becoming agitated as the time passed; Draco found this amusing.  
We were standing in the living room when the boys popped in, one after another.  
I looked at each of them; my eyes going back to Draco whose arms went around me, pulling me to him.  
He didn't mind staying, in fact he preferred it; however the guys wouldn't back down and neither would the girls.  
We both agreed to stay in, just a night of fun with our friends; I couldn't drink anyways, not like I wanted too.

"Damn she's fine" Marcus says looking me over for the first time since Hogwarts.

Wow…nice Marcus.

My brow rose slightly, I looked up at Draco who was glaring at him.

Marcus smirks, "she's not married yet my boy."

Draco rolls his eyes and looks down at me, my brow still rose.

"Nice" I say smiling slightly, looking down at the floor.

"Well you've grown up, I can't believe it's really you Astoria" says Theo, another sight for sore eyes.

Draco pulls me in closer, smiling down at me; I do the same, leaning my head on his chest.

"The one and only" I tell him, smiling softly.

"Do you remember me, I'm…" I cut him off with a soft laugh, "Of course I do. Theodore Nott and…Marcus Flint" I say looking at the two of them.

"The one and only" Marcus says smirking at me.

"Hmm" I whisper to myself, smiling the best I could at him; I could see Draco's glare from the corner of my eye.

This guy had Slytherin written all over him.

"You still had some of those chocolate bars, I'm taking them with me" Blaise says as he walks into the room, putting half of one in his mouth.

I smile, laughing at him, "Go for it" I tell him.

Blaise grinned and threw his arm around my shoulders, "thanks and just so you know, I want more."

I laugh once again; my eyes were pulled to the fireplace as a loud pop sounded, Ashley stood there in all her glory.

"Hello" she says smiling at all of us.

"Hey" the boys all said, well except for Marcus; he tried his charm once again.

"Why hello love" he tells her, Ashley's brow rises at his forwardness, I held back a laugh.

Derrick pushed his head roughly, "Shut it" he tells him, we all laughed.

Derrick looks at Ashley before grinning, "Hey" he tells her, giving her a soft kiss.

She smiles as she wraps her arm around him.

"So are we ready to party" she asks, looking at me with a grin on her face.

"I'm ready to…go to sleep" I suggest, shrugging my shoulders.

Ashley laughs while the boys snort, "Sleep?" Theo asked.

Draco's hand brushes my face and I look up at him.

"I believe you may have to work on her party attitude Ash" Draco tells her, his eyes focused on mine.

Ashley laughs, "No worries, you will be in the spirit before you know it. It's going to be awesome, you'll see."

She held her signature smile, I couldn't help but smile at her.

I shake my head, "I don't see why he has to leave" I lay my forehead on his chest.

Draco smiles, his lips kissing my hair.

"Tradition" Blaise says.

"Blah" I tell him, sounding glum.

Draco laughs, his arms held me tighter as I secured my arms around him once more.  
Another pop sounded through the room, Daphne showed up next.

Blaise smiled big, "Shut up Marcus" he says quickly, throwing him a glare.

"What?" Marcus asks, trying to look innocent.

Blaise and Daphne embrace and kiss sweetly.  
Draco had his nose in my hair; my forehead was still lying on his chest, my face buried into him.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asks.

"She doesn't want him to leave" Blaise says grinning.

"Oh come on, its tradition" Daphne cries out.

"Blah" I say once more, Draco laughed once more.

Before Daphne could say anything, another loud pop sounded; Jane and Tanya were here.  
They all greeted one another.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked, standing next to Ashley.

"She doesn't want Draco to leave" Ashley tells her.

"Aw how cute…" Tanya says, "…Of course it's tradition though" she finishes.

I sigh heavy, a slight growl behind it.

"Oh don't do that, it's such a tease" Draco whispers which makes me smile.

"Blah" I say once more, Derrick and Blaise snickering.

Kat showed up next, "Hello people" she says brightly, standing next to Jade.

"What's up little red" Blaise says, making Kat smile.

It quickly falters as she looks over at me, "Oh no, what's wrong?" she asks, seeing my face in Draco's chest.

"Oh nothing" Tanya says still grinning.

"Astoria's not really in the party mood" Ashley adds, also grinning.

"She wants Draco to stay here" Daphne finished.

"No! You can't! It's bad luck…its tradition" Kat says.

She was gawking as I snapped my head up and looked around at everyone.

"If somebody says tradition one more time…" I start, glaring at them all.

"Tradition" says Marcus, that ignorant smirk plastered across his face.

If I only had my wand, I felt like my eyes could burn holes through him.

His smirk widened, "look at that glare, you've got some fire in you. Feisty little Ravenclaw."

I breathe in hard, my body turning more towards him, Draco's grip tightened around me.

"Shut up Marcus" Draco says, glaring at him too.

"Alright, alright; let these two have a moment, then its goodbye" Daphne says looking at me smiling.

I breathe in hard, holding it until everyone left the room.  
I let out slowly, my eyes dropping to the ground.  
Draco's hand found my cheek and I lifted my eyes to his.

"This is silly" I say, watching him grin.

"As much as I'm going to miss you, I know you will have great time with your friends. Relax, try not to worry so much and have fun" he tells me, his thumb brushing my cheek slowly.

I breathe in and out hard before swallowing softly, nodding at him.

"No cold feet" I ask him.

He grins, "Not a chance, the ceremony is something I can't wait for."

I smile at him.

"What about your feet? You're not planning on running away from me are you? I would terribly heartbroken left at the alter" he tells me, smiling at my gawking expression.

I laugh and smack him playfully, "I would never do that, now you…"

He laughs, "Never."

I smile at him, "Good."

He laughs once more, his hands taking ahold of my face; our lips touched for a few sweet kisses.  
I rubbed his cheek softly and his lips pressed harder.

"I love you" he tells me, our foreheads resting on each other.

"I love you too" I say back, biting my bottom lip.

We kissed a few more times before the cavalry came back in the room.

"Okay, time to say goodbye" Tanya says smiling at us.

The girls pile on the couch, Ashley and Daphne giving their goodbyes to Derrick and Blaise.

"See you tomorrow ladies" Theo says.

They all wave, shouting their goodbyes to him as he disappeared in the fireplace.

I was back in Draco's arms; our grasps tight as we hugged each other.  
I kept a small smile on my lips, very small; I still thought this was all a bit unnecessary.

"Ladies" Marcus says smirking at all of us once more, I laugh while the girls said bye.

I watched as Marcus stepped into the fireplace, disappearing in the flames.

"David texted, he'll be at my house soon" Blaise says standing near the fireplace, Derrick too.

I lean back from Draco and sigh hard, "Go have fun" I say looking up at him.

He smiles, "You too."

I smiled small, laughing it off.

"Oh she will" Jade says smirking at me.

I smiled at her before turning my attention back to Draco.  
He leaned down and kissed me softly one last time.  
He leaned back up smiling, I was biting my lip again; I gave the best smile I could.

"Come on dude" Blaise says pulling Draco to the fireplace.

The girls hopped up and stand around me now that he was away from me; I held in my grin while they giggled.

Draco turned and looked at me once more.

"I will see you at the alter" he tells me in a hard tone, his eyes were absorbing, as if he were trying to remember my face.

I smile softly, "I'll be the one in white."

The boys smile big while Draco laughs, "very convincing" he says.

I laugh now, along with the girls.

With one last long look at me, he turns and leaves; Derrick right after him.

Blaise smiles at us, "have fun ladies" he tells us.

Daphne smiles big, running over to him for one last kiss.

"Don't make him late" I tell him, Blaise laughs.

"Don't worry; I definitely cant survive the wrath of the Greengrass sisters. He'll be there."

Daphne and I laughed, sharing a glance; Blaise kissed her fast before jumping in the flames.  
I breathe in and out hard, my eyes resting on the now dull fire.  
My eyes soon traveled to Daphne's face as she skipped across the room and stood in front of me.

"You better have something good planned" I tell her.

She smiles, the rest of the girls laughing.

"Oh we do" Jade says, now sitting down in a chair.

I turn and look at her, that Slytherin smirk across her face.  
My eyes narrowed as she bent down and grabbed something off the ground.  
I was gawking at as she waved a black console at me, all the girls were smirking now.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask her walking closer to her.

Jade smiles, "Yes, time to party right?"

All the girls shouted and yelled, huge smiles on their faces.

"Let's go" Ashley says grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room.

We all end up in the den; I could see this being the party room.

"Now before we get started" Daphne says smiling at all of us.

She waves her wand a ton of gift bags pop up.

"Aw Daph" they all say, grabbing their bags instantly.

I just smile, "What is all this?" I sit down.

She takes out a T-shirt from my bag, purple and white.  
**'The Bride'** was written on the front; I looked around at the rest of them, they held them up for everyone to see.  
**'I'm the Maid of Honor'** Daphne's read as she laid mine down.  
The rest of them read **'I'm the Gorgeous Bridesmaid'**

I smiled, "Okay I'll admit these are cute."

They all laughed and we quickly changed into the T-shirts.

"We definitely have to wear these tomorrow to the church" Ashley says, all of us nodding.

Daphne smiled and placed something else around me; a purple sash, decorated in glitter and bright letters spelling **'Bride to be'**.  
I laughed slightly; watching the rest of them put theirs on.

"Nice" I say laughing once more.

"Now that were fittingly dressed for the occasion, let's" Daphne starts.

"Play some Dance Central 2" Tanya finished, all the girls shouting.

I laughed at them; they were too cute.  
Jade got everything set up while I levitated the table out of the way, giving us well enough space to dance and have fun.

It was hard not to enjoy myself, even though I did miss Draco.  
All of the smiles and laughing from my friends, the singing and dancing; I was having a good time.

We danced for hours it seemed covering Usher, Rihanna, Britney, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Christ Brown, Flo Rida, Far East Movement and Willow Smith.  
When the first Dance Central came out, we played it constantly so we were pretty good at the game.  
Where do you think we got our practice for the club?

"Okay, I'm ready to eat, I'm starving" says Kat, everyone smiling and nodding.

"The baby loves you" I tell her, she laughs and throws an arm around me.

We all head into the kitchen; I was surprised yet again.  
Ashley waved her wand; I was gawking once more as prepared food covered the countertops.  
I smiled big at all the different platters and trays; it was everything a pregnant bride could ask for.  
We had pizza and pasta, delicious filet mignon's and garden salad; there were several tray's containing cheese, fruit and shrimp.  
Lined along the bar was dessert which brought the biggest smile to my face; six iced over chocolate milkshakes in large glasses, wrapped in purple ribbon. The top's where covered in whip cream and cherries, purple straw stood tall in the middle.

I shake my head, "guys this is amazing, really…I don't even know where to begin" I say, we all laugh.

I was pulled to the table and from there we stuffed our faces with delicious food; I swear I felt huge before I even started in on my milkshake.  
It was going on eight thirty and apparently I had more thing to do before we called it a night.

"Gifts!" Ashley says pulling me down onto the couch as we all gathered in the den once again.

"More gifts?" I ask, smiling.

"For you silly, not for us" Daphne tells me, I shake my head at her.

They all waved their wands and I smiled as gifts surrounded me; they were all wrapped in purple and white, beautiful bows going around each box.

"Aw there pretty, I don't want to open them" I tell them, they simply laugh.

I got a very sexy white bridal hoodie, very light and thin so you could wear it almost anywhere.  
A lot of it was lingerie, which made me laugh; I preferred Draco's shirts over this kind of stuff.  
Never the less, I should use them while I can; before long, I won't be able to see my toes.

I did have a few favorites, a halter baby doll dress for one; it was very seductive and it was stretchy so it would cling perfectly to your body shape.  
It also came with a matching V string which all the girls went giggly over; I just shook my head, blushing of course.  
I got a satin lace slip, which was dark green and black; they believe Draco will like it the best, for obvious reasons.  
It was mid-thigh length, pure silk; it was very beautiful and of course our preferred colors.

I got a few gift sets and spa cards; a reminder to keep girl time with all of them after I'm married off, I laughed.  
Every bride gets something crazy; leave it to Jade to be the one to give it to me.  
Edible chocolate cream for one; which I found to hilarious for words, and a gift set of massage oils which I will definitely use.

"Wow, nice Jade" I tell her, everyone laughing, mainly looking at the edible chocolate.

"Don't use it all at once" she tells me, winking; I blush slightly while laughing.

I hugged and thanked them for everything, it truly was a great party; I waved my wand and everything went to its rightful place.  
The girls sent me upstairs to take a relaxing shower and get ready for bed while they cleaned up.  
I argued with them for about ten minutes, I could help; of course I didn't win.  
So I went upstairs and instead of taking a shower, I took a nice hot bubble bath.

Fifteen minutes past and all the girls walked in wondering where I was.  
I simply smiled and waved, blowing some bubbles in the air; they laughed and smiled.  
I pulled the plug before grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me.  
I got dressed quickly in my closet, the girls still hanging out by my vanity and the sinks.

"I love this bathroom" Kat says looking around at everything.

"It's the best one in the house" I tell her, walking to the sink.

I brush my teeth and then we all go back into the bedroom.  
We say our goodnights; I thank them again for the party.  
I watch them scatter in different directions in the hallway, all heading to their own guest room.

"Get some beauty sleep, tomorrow is going to be a really long day" Daph tells me, standing next to her door across the hall from me.

I smile at her, "I know, I can't even imagine what I'm going to be like tomorrow."

"A nervous wreck" I hear from down the hall, Ashley; she was laughing.

I laugh and nod, "Yeah that about covers it."

I wave at Daphne once more before yelling goodnight down the hallway.  
I shut my door and turned, looking around the room; my eyes fell on the bed.  
I breathe in softly and make my over to it; instead of lying on my side, I laid on Draco's.  
I turned the lights off, putting my wand on the nightstand; I let the curtains down around the bed and got comfortable.

The evening was great, now I was in my bed…alone.  
I curled up tighter to my pillow, breathing in and out hard.  
I was back to missing Draco now….

'_Look on the bright side Astoria'_ I thought to myself…

I let my eyes rest on the empty space beside me.

'_I'll see him tomorrow…_' I sigh lightly, '_I can't believe tomorrow I'll be a Malfoy'_

Thinking about that brought a smile to my face.  
I brushed my stomach lightly, looking down at it.

"I love you Scorpius, goodnight" I whisper softly.

I breathed in heavy once more; soon enough I drifted off to sleep.


	27. The Wedding Part 1

**Hey Guys! Yes, I know! I know! It's been WAY 2 LONG since the last time I updated! I hope you enjoy this!  
Sorry I didn't get it out on Monday...Happy Belated Birthday ksm22! **

* * *

I had eight personal alarm clocks in the morning.

"It's the big day" I heard in high squeals, voices ranging from my mother all the way to Daphne's loud mouth.

They were all smiling and wide awake, unlike me.  
I stretched slightly before sitting up and looking at all of them.

"Good morning to you all too" I say taking in a large amount of air.

They all started in, talking fast while laughing and smiling from ear to ear.  
I sat there, simply watching for a few seconds before my mind took over.  
I felt my face goes completely solid, a soft yet dazed expression, I blinked once.

Today was my wedding day, it was here, finally.

I breathed in rather deep threw my parted lips, my eyes resting on the fire in front of me.

"Tor, you alright" Daphne asks coming around the bed.

I pulled my legs up quickly and put my face between them, "It's my wedding day" I whisper.

Daphne smiles big, "Yes it is" she proclaims in a voice that made a knot grow in my stomach.

I breathed in and out a few times before turning my head towards her.

"I've been awake for less than five minutes and already I'm freaking out" I say. They all smile and laugh.

"Nonsense darling, everything is going to be perfect. You just relax and enjoy being pampered. Today is your day" Narcissa says, smiling at me.

My morning sickness had been long gone which I was grateful for.  
However I felt nausea sweeping over me, hot sweats and shakiness took over every inch of me.  
I closed my eyes and calmed myself, breathing in and out deeply.  
After letting out the final one, I opened my eyes to Daphne still smiling.

"I can do this" I say in a tone that needed convincing.

"Definitely" Ashley says, making me turn and look at her.

I smile and nod, breathing in through my nose quickly before swallowing hard.

"Now first things first, take a shower and get dressed! Girls, the same goes for you, you have your bags I trust" my mother says looking at all of them.

They all nod at her, the biggest of smiles still on their faces.

"Excellent! Your dress and all the tux's are already at the Plaza" Narcissa tells me.

"As well as all of your dresses" my mother adds in looking at my bridal party.

"Let's get ready" Daphne says hoping up from my bed.

I watch as they all scattered out my door, small laughs and chit chat filled the hallway.  
My mother and Narcissa walked closer to me as I crawled out of bed.

"I can't believe today is the day" my mother says, tears already gleaming in her eyes.

"Mom…" I say smiling at her, she was too cute; I hugged her tightly before giving Narcissa a quick squeeze.

"Now off you go" Narcissa tells me, turning me in my spot and pushing me towards the bathroom with a quick pop on the rear, I laughed.  
I took a nice hot shower before switching it to cold; it calmed the knots in my stomach which I gratefully appreciated.

I got dressed in dark blue jeans and brown boots, along with a long sleeved white shirt.  
I brushed my teeth and then put on some deodorant before throwing them in my too go bag; it was going with me to the Plaza.  
I brushed my hair out and left it down; our stylists were meeting us at the Plaza to do our hair and makeup.  
I wrapped a scarf around my neck before going back in my room; I sat my bag on the bed and threw in my perfume.  
My bedroom door was open; I could hear everyone running around, from one room to another.  
I smiled slightly at the chaos they were dishing out; I guess I had a better way of bottling it up inside.

My mother came in then, fast on her toes, "Darling your bag…Ah yes, here put this with your things. It's your pearl collection" she tells me.

The case was large and white, I smiled at it.  
I opened it slowly and looked at each piece for a few seconds before closing it carefully and placing it in my bag.

"Tor we're supposed to wear our shirts" Daphne says now walking in the room.

She sported dark washed out jeans along with her maid of honor T-shirt.

I smiled, laughing slightly, "Right…sorry I forgot."

I went back into the bathroom and got the shirt out of my closet; I quickly changed and came out seeing her bright smiling face.

"Perfect" she says in a peachy tone which made us both laugh.

The rest of the girls came in after, there duffle bags over their shoulders.

"Are we ready" my mother asks looking at all of us.

We all nod and smile, "Ready" we say in unison.

She smiles, "Let's get going then."

* * *

I was beyond surprised when we reached the Plaza; a few reporters were already waiting outside.

"Wow" I say not really believing that they were already waiting.

They took a few pictures while everyone gathered around me as I rushed inside.  
It was almost 10:30, the wedding was at 3:00; I shook my head at the thought of them standing out there for almost five hours.  
I was even more surprised to see Sylvia waiting for me; she was talking with a woman by the front desk.  
When she looked over and saw us, a huge smile spread across her face.

"There is my bride" she says now walking over, her arms circling around me as I hugged her softly.

"Here I am" I say smiling slightly, that tense feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My tone must have given me away; her expression looked amused as she laughed at me.

"Nervous" she guessed, I laughed, swallowing the truth.

"A little" I admit, trying to hide the blush that crept to my cheeks.

She laughed slightly louder, "No worries darling, everything is taken care off. It's going incredibly smooth for a wedding, I can assure you. Relax and Enjoy." I breathe in hard and sigh, smiling at her; I nod helplessly.

"Follow me, let's get you guys to your dressing room" she says, brushing my shoulder with her hand.

I watch as she turns and I follow in step with the rest of them down a long hall.  
We only went a few doors down before she opened two large white doors.

The room was huge, a lounge area and a beautiful bar which contained drinks, fruit, nuts and chips.  
There were stations around the room, chairs and mirrors; it reminded me of a very mini salon, only fancier.

"Your stylists should be here any moment to start on all of your hair. Narcissa, Lauren, the cake arrived about half an hour ago, it's been put in the kitchen. The wine has been pulled out and will perfect by the time the reception starts. All the final touches and refreshing are being down now as far as candles, flowers, and lighting. Daphne, when you are done we need to get together; we need to go over the music, just to make sure everything is ready and to finalize your speech" she says.

Daphne smiles and nods, "Definitely, as soon as my hair is finished I will come find you."

Sylvia smiles at her, "Well then I will get out of your way. I will be back shortly."

We all say our goodbyes as she leaves, shutting the doors behind her.

From that moment on, it was constant reminders of how happy I was going to be after today that got me through my nerves. Everything was going to be fine, that's what Draco would tell me. I needed to relax and smile and just…enjoy my wedding my day.

Our stylists showed up, all eight of them from the best Salon in Diagon Alley.  
Amanda, my stylist, has been doing my hair for a very long time so I was happy to have her apart of my special day.  
We talked for a little bit while she started brushing through my hair.  
I eventually fell silent and of course my thoughts ran away with me; my stress ball was active.

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, smiling as I thought about everything that was about to happen.  
As I let each thought consume me, I was perfectly calm and eased. I could do this, I know I can.  
I was turned away from the mirror while she did my hair; two hours later I was turned around and found myself completely in awe.

My hair was dried and straightened before rolled out with an air brush, making it fuller and thicker looking.  
Then it was curled into beautiful loose curls; after was a mixture of bobby pins and hairspray.  
The top part of my hair was sitting slightly up and over, it was lighter than the rest of my hair.  
It was pulled back in beautiful lines, the rest of my hair tucked in a slight bun as curls draped across it and bobby pinned in to hold it perfectly.  
It looked like a braid of some sort, tight and flawless. My whole face was open and wide, my eyes beautiful now that they were more open.

"It's gorgeous" I say smiling at her.

"Wow" I hear in all different tones; they were all talking at once yet I was completely zoned in on my reflection.

I had a soft smile on my lips and laughed, my heart fluttered with the wind as I took in a soft breathe, my hand rubbing my stomach.

Daphne's hair was the next to be finished, it looked amazing; it was in an up do as well, a beautiful white rose on the side.  
We kissed and hugged each other before she left to go find Sylvia to finish up her to do list.  
Jade's hair was gorgeous, Tanya…they were all beautiful. Kat's hair stood out beautifully with her highlights, it went perfect with her skin tone.  
The dress would be the ultimate finishing touch that would tie everything together.  
I looked at the clock for the first time when my father finally walked in; it was going on 1:00.  
His eyes glanced around the room, giving my mother a sweet kiss in the process.  
His eyes found mine and I smiled big, his expression was amusing; I held in a laugh as he breathed in heavy and walked over towards me.

His eyes took in my hair, his hand coming up and brushing it lightly, "You look ravishing" he tells me smiling, I could see it though, there was a slight sadness in his eyes.

I smile the best I can and get up from my chair; his arms circled me as we shared a warm hug, his head rested on the top of mine gently.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married" he whispers, I laugh.

"I'm a nervous wreck" I tell him, it was his turn to laugh.

"Everything is going to be perfect. I promise you that" he says, pulling back until our eyes met.

I smile at him and he bends down, kissing me on the cheek, I do the same.

"Are the guys here?" Ashley asks.

My father smiles, "Just arrived. There are in there dressing room getting ready."

I breathe in hard, letting out roughly, my mind raced at the thought, "Draco's here" I whisper softly; it sounded like I was talking to myself.

"Breathe Astoria" Ashley says smiling at me.

I place my hand on my stomach once more, my breathing coming in roughly.  
My father placed his hands on my shoulders and I looked in his eyes.

"He's been quit, very concentrated. He's just as anxious as you are, relax and breathe…Enjoy your day" he tells me.

I take in one big breath and let out hard, I swallowed hard, I nod and smile as he lays a gentle kiss no my forehead.  
It wasn't too long after that he told me goodbye, after all he needed to get ready too.  
Before I knew it, Amanda was starting on my makeup.

"Not that you need much" she tells me, grinning from ear to ear.

I laugh, this was true; Daphne walked in and danced to her seat, letting us know that the music was set and the speeches were almost done.

"What? There not done?" I ask, not moving my face so I wouldn't mess Amanda up.

I hear her laugh, "Relax love, just a few finishing touches on the end. Everything is perfect" she assures me.

I breathe in hard once more and try to relax, Amanda telling me to breathe while giving me her sly smirk, I smile at her.

We sit there and talk quietly as she finishes my make-up. A light powder went on to make my face smooth and fine.

"I hate you; you have the most perfect skin I have ever seen. It's so clear and cream colored; it's like porcelain" Amanda says, I laugh at her.

After a very light streak of soft pink was brushed across my cheeks, she worked on my eyes.  
My eyes popped with the help of the black eyeliner and mascara, they looked large and dark next to my light tone.  
My lips were the perfect shade of pink, so all Amanda did was gloss them slightly while adding a light pink liner around them to make them also stand out over my pearl skin. The finishing touches were my soft tan eye shadow, a light silver along the bottom that made my mascara darker.  
My eyebrows were perfect, long and thin; a very dark brown that instantly drew you to my eyes. I was speechless when I glanced in the mirror.

"You never seize to amaze me" I tell her, she smiles sweetly at me.

"Oh wow" Daphne says, her seat turned to look at me.

One by one everyone turned and looked; comments and squeals filled the room.  
Jade and Kat were done, Tanya was the last one to get finished.  
My mother and Narcissa were done, they stood by my chair smiling; my mother fanned her face to keep herself from crying.  
I smiled at her, shaking my head slightly.

"Thank god for waterproof mascara" my mother says, everyone laughing with her.

I took a look around at my entire bridal party, I couldn't ask for a more beautiful group of girls.

"You all look amazing, I know all of you are going to be great" I tell them, their faces glowing with a beautiful smile.

It was now going on 2:00, Sylvia walked through the doors.

"How are we doing?" she asked, looking around at everyone.

I smiled, "Were almost done, we just have to get dressed."

She smiled, "Well let's get those on, the photographer is shooting photo's with the groom's party. At 2:30, she wants to see about getting you all in the courtyard when the boys head back to their dressing room. That way we can get some photos before the ceremony begins."

She just had to say groom, hello stress ball; we were getting so close.  
I take in a deep breath before looking at my mother.

She was smiling and nods at me before looking over at Sylvia, "We will definitely be ready, just have her come and get us when she is ready for us." Sylvia smiles and nods before leaving the room once more.

"Alright girls, time to get dressed" Narcissa says.

I couldn't help but laugh, the girls were squealing and giggly, it reminded me off Daphne & I playing dress up when we were younger.  
I waited for the girls to get there dresses on, each of them standing in a line facing the salon chairs.

My smile grew bigger and bigger as my eyes trailed down the line, "You all are…gorgeous, your beautiful" I tell them, shaking my head as I held my smile.

Daphne was standing there soon after and I had my hands over my mouth, smiling even bigger.

"You look amazing" I tell her, jumping up from my chair and hugging her tightly.

My mother and Narcissa changed into their beautiful white gowns, the color for them only.

Once everyone was ready and shoes were on, it was time to work on myself.

"Now the bride" Ashley says helping Daphne with my bag.

Narcissa and Mother helped get the dress out and the rest of them spread the train out while Daphne unzipped it.  
I got undressed into my white garments and then very gently slipped into the dress.  
My mother stood behind me zipping it up all the way.  
My skin felt tight yet I was oddly comfortable; it felt amazing to finally have it on, knowing it was staying there.  
I brushed the top of it lightly with my fingers, Narcissa and Mother loosening the ruffles and pulling the dress out so it was perfect in every way.  
My fingers found the flower on the side, it was so soft that I couldn't help but play with it.  
The girls fluffed my train in the back, making it loose and light, it fell beautifully on the floor.  
As they all went around me and stood in front, my mother was in tears once more.

"You look absolutely wonderful" she says now biting her lip to keep from melting down.

"You're gorgeous" Jade tells me, the glow in her eyes made me blush.

Daphne was on the verge of tears, Ashley too.

"Aw you guys…don't cry!" I say laughing now, trying not to do the same.

We all came together and hugged each other tightly, all laughing and smiling it off.  
Daphne bent down and I gently slipped into my diamond flats.  
My mother was putting my necklace on, then my pearl earrings; I love these, a beautiful diamond was embedded right through the center.  
Amanda walked over after everything was done and placed my beautiful tiara right in my hair; it sat all the way in, the diamonds looked stunning through my chocolate hair.

My mother smiled, her hand over her mouth as she took me in once more; I smiled.

"Your perfect" she says, fighting back tears.

I was breathing roughly, I let in a short sharp breathe and let out fast before swallowing hard.

"You sure" I ask, wanting to be absolutely positive.

They all laughed and with a wave of Daphne's wand, a mirror appeared in front of me; I gawked slightly, my lips parted as I drew in a slow breath.

As my eyes took in every angle, design and ruffle, I could see nothing but the truth; I was irrevocably perfect.


	28. The Wedding Part 2

I was so caught up in my reflection; I didn't hear the door opening.  
Sylvia, as well as our second photographer glided into the room.  
She was in charge of capturing our family and group pictures, as well as the reception.  
I watched the two of them, eyes wide and frozen, turning slowly as they captured each lady in the room.  
As their eyes finally laid on me, I smiled at them.

"Oh my…Astoria" Sylvia whispers quietly, walking closer to me.

"You look absolutely breathtaking" Lauren says, the photographer.

My smile grew bigger at the two of them, "thank you."

Compliments went out to everyone as they admired each other on their gowns; before long Sylvia led us out of the room and down the hall.  
Sylvia stepped through an arch, opening a door soon after; we made our way on the grounds, the girls holding my train up as I helped with the sides.  
The grounds were beautiful; the only bad thing is that it was slightly chilly, I was grateful for heating charms.

Lauren started with the family first, taking individual shots of my mother, sister and me before taking a few of all of us together.  
After, I took a few with my bridesmaids, together and individually.  
Narcissa smiled as she stood next to me, we shared a few poses, her arm squeezing mine warmly.  
My father showed up after that and I dealt with more glow filled eyes and smiles; he looked like he could cry too.  
I prayed hard that he wouldn't, I definitely wouldn't be able to hold back my own.  
I held onto him tightly as we smiled for the camera.

Many flashes later, we were finally done; it was almost three.  
We went back inside and Sylvia told us to stay put for a few seconds.  
I watched her walk down the hallway and disappear around the corner.  
I took in a deep breathe, my eyes frozen; I let out slowly as her figure appeared once again, walking back towards us.

Her face was lit with a smile, "the last of the guests are entering the Terrance Room, the guys are already in place."

I watch as Sylvia turns and leaves, I swallowed hard and smiled as I felt Daphne link arms with me, Ash on my other side.

"You ready for this?" Daph asks

I take another glance down the long hallway and thought about that question for a few seconds.  
I could feel everyone looking at me.

"Facing over 300 hundred people and walking down the aisle praying I won't trip…" they laugh, "slightly nervous" I admit, looking over at her.

Her grin reached her ears.

I smile at her before looking back down the hallway, "to be Ms. Astoria Malfoy" I say, laughing softly as I smile.

I turn and look at Ashley, my eyes catching my mother's soon after; I turn and look back at Daphne, "Absolutely" I say certainly.

Everyone smiled and I laughed, Daphne and Ashley squeezed me tight.

"Okay, let's go ladies. The parlor is clear" Sylvia says now standing before us once again.

I look at my bridal party; all their eyes were on mine, huge smiles on all our faces.

"Let's do this" I say.

I found it overwhelming, the feeling I felt now.  
I was more anxious than nervous; I wanted to hurry to the alter; it slowed the stress ball in my stomach.  
My dress was picked up once again and we all moved to the entrance of the Plaza.  
I took in the expressions of the workers behind the counter, they were gawking at us.  
That made me smile; I could imagine the reaction from the guests, from Draco.  
Sylvia opened the doors and I was filled with an impossible joy as I took in the room and its final touches.  
All the candles around the room were lit; the photographer was set up in the corner.  
Everything was gorgeous; it was more beautiful than I thought it would be.

"Oh my god" Tanya says looking at the room; I forgot they had yet to see it.

I grinned at her, "It's beautiful huh?"

"Beautiful doesn't even come close" Kat says completely mesmerized by the room.

I could only imagine the faces of the guests as they passed through here and into the Terrance.  
We stood near the left side door; my dress dropped and filtered out to perfection.  
Sylvia returned now, two other ladies at her side and Daphne.  
They were holding our bouquets; I smiled as I glanced at each one, they were beautiful.

They were purple roses with pedals of white orchid sticking out.  
The stems were wrapped, crystals were placed around the bases just like the vases in the reception room.  
They were elegant and stunning; they stood out perfectly against each gown.  
My eyes soon landed on Daphne, who held my own bouquet; white roses and baby's breathe, wrapped in white silk ribbon and diamonds.  
I took it from her gently, running my fingers over a few of the roses; they were perfect.

* * *

We had a few minutes to spare before the clock read three.  
My eyes caught the door opening, the boys granting us with their presence.  
Derrick, Marcus, Theo, David and Blaise; it took them those last few minutes to close their mouths as they took everyone in.

"Wow" Blaise says looking at all of us, I loved how his eyes lit up as he looked at my sister, Derrick was the same way with Ashley.

Theo and Marcus were statues still, wide eyed and amazed.  
I smiled as Blaise finally looked over at me, Derrick as well; David was already looking at me, a soft smile on his face.

"You look stunning, truly. Draco is a lucky man" David tells me, making me blush, I look down slightly, smiling.

"He's going to be blown away as soon you enter the room" Derrick says, grinning at me.

I look up at him, smiling the best I can; I didn't know what to say.  
My eyes landed on Blaise, a very genuine smile on his face.

"In all honesty…you're perfect. I couldn't think of better blushing beauty to marry my best friend."

That hit a nerve slightly and my eyes watered, I smiled sheepishly at him.

Daphne was in tears too, "Oh no…absolutely no crying" she says now standing in front of me fanning my face.

I laughed, nodding at her.

"Not yet" she says smiling at me.

I breathed in heavy and let out softly, closing my eyes and controlling myself once more.  
Sylvia popped through the doors now, smiling.

"It's time" she says softly.

I let out a quick breathe and took in another just as softly.  
The girls all hugged me before taking their spots next to their guy.  
David and Tanya were walking in first; before I could even wrap my head around the idea, they were being led through the doors.

Soft piano music lingered into the room and I smiled.  
Kat and Theo were next, soon following behind them after a long second.  
My smile grew as my father slipped into the room, the door shutting softly behind him; his eyes landed on mine instantly.  
He smiled handsomely at me, I blushed once more.  
He hugged Daphne and my mother quickly before standing in his proper spot, at my side.  
Jade and Marcus were standing together, about to enter into the Terrance.

Daddy took my hand and squeezed it, I did the same.  
I looked up at him as he was looking at me, we both smiled at each other.  
He leaned down, his lips kissing my forehead lightly; I pulled my arm up and linked it with his, my grip firm.  
I turned my attention back to the door, Ashley and Derrick were about to enter.  
My thoughts got lost slightly and I was breathing heavy once more.

"Daddy" I say softly, my eyes focused on the door, the very room I was about to enter.

His face was straight as well, his structure tall and proud.

"Yeah" he said just as soft.

Daphne watched us, Narcissa and Mother as well.

"Promise me something" I ask him.

"Anything" he says firmly.

I breathed in rather sketchy, swallowing hard.

My lips parted, "don't let me fall" I say shaking slightly, my grip tight once more on his arm.

Daphne smiled sweetly at us, my mother gripping Narcissa's hand, both of them smiling too.  
He gripped me tighter, turning and looking at me; I did the same, our eyes locked.

"Never" he says.

I breathe in once more and smile, he kisses my forehead once more and my eyes closed.  
I smiled at him as I leaned back up, my eyes soon finding Daphne and Blaise; they took their spot and walking into the room.  
My mother kissed me one last time, Narcissa too as they slipped into the room, the doors closing behind them.

* * *

Now it was just Daddy & I.

"Ready princess" he asks while we wait.

I let my eyes travel to the ground before looking at the door.

I turned and looked up at him, "I was born ready right" I say smiling softly at him.

He smiled from ear to ear which made me do the same.

I gave him a look over and laughed, "You look dashing" I tell him.

He wrapped his arms around me and we hugged for the longest second.  
He kissed my head before standing tall once more; our arms back together and locked.

"You look…well, there are no words to describe your beauty. You've rendered me speechless" he says, his eyes slightly filled with tears.

I didn't want to cry again and he was not helping.  
I bit my lip hard, smiling sweetly at him.  
I place my hand on his face; I lean up and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you Daddy" I whisper as he brings his other hand up and holds mine.

"I love you too Astoria" he says softly.

We both turned as the doors in front of us opened up wide.

Sylvia stood there smiling, "Time for the bride" she says.

I take in one big gulp of air and let out softly.

I take one more look at my father; he grips my arm and gives me an encouraging smile, I do the same.

**Hey Guys! Sorry the wedding is so long, I have 4 parts! Part 3 will be up very soon & then off course the Reception! :) Let me know what you think of wedding so far! Review :-)**


	29. The Wedding Part 3 'I Do'

With a brush a wind, my train was picked up and held within the hands of Sylvia's workers.  
I took in large, deep breathe; my feet moved with my father's.  
We passed the doorframe and headed down the hall, I smiled; my eyes trailed the walls as the candles gleamed along the purple and white lights, it was enchanting.  
We reached a slight turn; Sylvia had me stop before I reached the pillars.  
It was so dark, I was perfectly hidden.  
I turned in my spot, watching the girls lay my train out, fluffing my dress so it would move gracefully with me.  
I turned back, my eyes finding the wall; I stretched out and peered around it with one eye.  
The room looked as beautiful as before, I could see my bridal party from where I was standing.  
Draco was still out of my sight; I pulled back and straightened up, breathing sketchy.  
My eyes laid on the ground, taking in another detail that made me smile.  
Hundreds of rose pedals, purple and white trailed the floor in a perfect design.

"Have fun my darling" Sylvia tells me, I look up at her.

We share a sweet smile while embracing in a warm hug.

"Thank you" I whisper.

She gave me one last smile before heading in and disappearing around the corner, the other girls stayed at my side.  
As the seconds ticked away, my stress ball got heavier and heavier.  
I would have never believed that something so simple could ease it.

Music, a beautiful piano piece sounded very softly; it echoed throughout the room.  
I listened to the notes and smiled when I heard Daphne.

"Please stand for the bride!"

Her tone was warm; you could tell she was smiling.  
The piano music died down against the sound of people rising from their seats.  
I gripped my father's arm tighter than ever.

"Let's do this" he says smiling at me.

I look over at him and mustered a smile; the knots in my stomach were tight.  
The room grew quite once more and the piano grew louder now, it caught my attention.  
Daddy did a great job on it; it was soft and beautiful, simply perfect for my entrance.  
My father took the first step and I followed suit.

As we rounded the corner and stepped into the first view, I held my breath.  
I took a few more steps, my train flowing around the corner and laying fully out on the walkway.  
I was well aware of the gasps and flashes coming from the audience; I took a few more steps with daddy until we were right at the center walkway that led to the front.

The music picked up perfectly as I took the first step towards my future husband, my eyes finding his back.  
Draco was turned towards his party, I watched as Blaise nodded towards me, a smirk on all their faces.  
I didn't hear the cameras, the whispers or the gasps anymore; I didn't see anything but him.  
I took a few more steps, my breathing shallow as I watched him turn slowly around, his eyes eventually finding my own.

His posture straightened as his entire body became a complete statue.  
My lips parted very slowly as I took him in.  
He was in a gorgeous black tux that clung to his body, his hair just as perfect.  
His face was completely soft yet his muscles shined through his paleness as he watched me.  
His eyes were serious; he looked at me with an expression so beautiful, I could melt.  
He looked stunned, speechless; it was all too perfect, he looked handsome standing there waiting for my arrival.

I was so absorbed in his image, a sudden feeling rose inside of me.  
I would have run right to him if it hadn't been for my father holding me in a steady walk.

My mind caught up with me and I took in the 'ooohs' and 'isn't she stunning, she's gorgeous, she's beautiful', they seemed to just float through one ear and out the other.  
I kept a smile on my face, which was good; I hadn't realized that till now.  
The piano played beautifully and lightly as my father and I reached the alter; Draco took a step closer to the stairs.  
I looked at my father, smiling at him.  
I placed my hand on his face as he did the same, both of us giving a sweet peck on the cheek.  
We whispered, "I love you" to one another.

My father, smiling at me, kissed my hand and as I turned to look at Draco, he placed my hand in his extended one.  
A current shot through my arm, I breathed in slowly to try and calm myself.  
Draco backed up slowly as I held up my dress, moving up the steps onto the platform.

Daphne appeared out of nowhere, I smiled at her as she took my bouquet and fixed the train so it laid out beautifully behind me.  
It stretched all the way down the stairs and onto the floor slightly.

As she moved back to her spot, my hands were in Draco's and our eyes remained locked.  
A soft, triumphant smile was on his lips; his eyes glowed.  
It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, my lips stayed parted slightly.  
I was desperately trying to pay attention to what the minister was saying.  
It was hard when I was so caught up in Draco's loving gaze.  
His breathing was slightly rough, I controlled mine no better.  
He was clearly nervous; is it pathetic that I find that rather charming?

We went through the lighting of candles; our mother's coming up and doing their part.  
Before I knew it, Blaise was giving Draco my wedding band and Daphne was giving me Draco's.  
He slid mine on my finger as the minister instructed, against my beautiful rock.  
I was lost once again in his eyes as he spoke the words so calm.  
His eyes were tense, piercing, meaning and firming every vow he spoke.  
He spoke them as if they were promises and not simply vow's to be stated in a filled room.

"Now Astoria" the minister says.

I slid his band on and I smiled slightly as I let my eyes find his once again.  
I did the same, repeating the vows Draco spoke.  
I kept my eyes open and my voice soft, hoping he would see how much love I had behind each promise.  
I smiled through it as he did the same, god he was so handsome.  
He took my hands in his as the minister continued.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy take Astoria Rose Greengrass to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do" Draco vowed, his voice ringing clear and victorious.

"And do you, Astoria Rose Greengrass take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband?" the minister asked finally.

I took him in once more and in a slight whisper, I nodded.

"I do" I say.

The minister declared us husband and wife.

"You may kiss your bride" he tells us smiling.

Draco smirks beautifully and I couldn't help but smile up at him.  
His hands cradled my face so softly; I wrapped my arm around him.

"I love you" he says leaning down toward my face.

I shake my head, smiling, "I love you."

Our lips came together.

**~~~Sorry guys! I've been busy but the reception is almost done as well so I will post that soon, it's super long! THANK YOU to all my reviewers and subscribers, I'm truly blown away by how many I have. I'm grateful for the support and love you have for the stories I write. Please Review and let me know what you think of the wedding!~~~**


	30. Mr & Mrs Malfoy!

We shared a nice long kiss, the crowd whistled as their applauce echoed loudly.  
The room was full of nothing but happiness, you could it feel it radiating off everyone.  
The photographers captured every moment they could and soon enough the room filled with small chit chat.

Draco and I came leaned back from one another, both of us still smiling from ear to ear.  
I turned as Draco did, our bodies facing our friends and family, the guests that had come to share in our big day.  
I leaned into his hold; his arm laid around me as both smiled at everyone.  
Flashes went off around the room and soon enough Sylvia was up on the stage.  
The room grew quit and she quickly intstucted everyone to file out into the parlor once more and to follow the staff into the reception area.  
They will be very comfortable and taken directly to their tables.  
As the room filed out, Emily and the other photographer from the parlor started setting up in the room to do another round of pictures.

"We'll get the pictures done first and then we can all head into the reception area" Sylvia says looking at us.

My mothers nod and tell her thank you.

Draco and I hadn't moved, his arm was still around me, I held on to him tightly.  
He kissed my forehead lightly and I smiled; I was content and happy, truly happy.

"There are no words to describe how beautiful you look" he says softly.

I blush, my eyes finding his, "I've heard something of the sort all day."

He grins, laughing. The boys stepped up beside him, all my girls stood near me.  
I hugged Daphne first, for the longest time; I then went down the line, starting with Ashley, then Kat, Jade and Tanya.  
Draco was shakingh ands with his best mates before hugging his father. I smiled at them.  
I soon found myself smiling at my mother as she looked at me, tears welled up in her eyes.  
They streamed down her cheeks. I bit my lip to keep myself from doing the same.  
I stepped down the stairs and her arms went around me, holding me tightly.

Narcissa was next; I soon found myself in the arms of my father.  
His embrace held the strongest emotion for me and it was hard not to break down.  
He was crying, you could see the light water in his eyes.  
I was then hugged by Blaise, then Derrick, Theo and finally David.  
Draco stood close to me, his hand in mine as Marcus hugged me gently.

I held back a laugh as Draco glared at him.

Marcus only smiled, "No more glares Draco, she's a married woman now."

I smile at him and he smirks back at me, Draco actually gave him a slight grin.

It was picture time, I was surprised that it only took about fifteen minutes or so.  
We did many shots; from the brial party and the grooms party.  
I did a few takes with my parents, then with Lucius and Narcissa and vise versa with Draco.  
We took party shots, as well as family new family portraits.  
The last couple to be photographed was Draco and I which seemed to be the longest, I didn't mind.  
After they were satisfied, they started clearing the equipment.

The final photographer was already set up and ready to go in the reception area.

"Now let's party" Blaise says smirking at all of us. We all smile at each other.

Draco held my hand and we both walked behind everyone as we filed out of the room.  
I thought it would be difficult, pulling the dress like I was, suprisingly it wasn't.  
We reached the parlor and I was helped with getting it out the door.  
The other doors opened; I watched as my bridemaids entered first, as well as all the grooms men.  
You could hear all the chatter that filled the room.

Our parents went in next, Sylvia telling us to stand in the doorway for a few seconds.  
As all of our family took their seats, Draco and I looked up at each other.  
We shared a big smile and a few heats filled kisses.

"I love you" he tells me once again.

My heart swelled at those words.

"I love you too" I whisper to him before hearing Sylvia announcing the two of us.

"Please help me welcome Mr. & Ms. Malfoy" she says, the entire room clapping and cheering for us.

We share one last smile before we enter into the room.


	31. A Walk Down Memory Lane

The room grew louder and louder as we reached the tip of the stairs.  
We shared a small kiss, smiling from ear to ear; a camera flashed in the distance.  
I looked around the room once more and I was completely breath taken.  
All the candles were lit; the flames seemed to dance around the room, they added a beautiful finish to the room.

Draco stepped down the stairs and I followed beside him, my train floating gracefully behind me.  
Daphne and Ashley helped pull my dress aside, letting it fall back and lay as I sat down in my chair at the center of the table.  
My arm rested in Draco's lap as his arm lay around my chair; we talked and laughed with our families that surrounded our table.  
The photographer came over for a few minutes, taking pictures and sharing in our laughs.

I watched as she started with our guests next to us, I noticed the Daily Prophet talking at different tables, getting comments and taking more pictures.  
Everyone was smiling and laughing; I was thankful everyone was having such a great time.

It wasn't too long before my mother and new mother-in-law stood up and greeted everyone, Sylvia took her spot right next to them.  
The first thing we all shared together was a toast to Draco and I.  
A line of servers stood behind them, holding beautiful white and gold bottles of the wine our mother's picked out.  
I smiled as I watched the corks popped loudly, instantly filling every glass in the room.  
I caught my father's wand moving a few seconds before, my glass filling up with the rest of them.  
I caught his eyes as we both shared a small smile.

Draco's fingers brushed my arm; I smiled as I brought my eyes back to the toast.  
I listened to their speech, both of them smiling from ear to ear; I tore my eyes away from my mother who was almost in tears once again.  
I definitely didn't want to cry now; luckily she stayed strong to the end.

"To the bride and groom," Narcissa says smiling at us.

The photographer turned quickly and got situated on our table.  
He took a few shots of everyone holding their glasses up before settling on Draco and I.  
I turned and looked at him, both our glasses merely inches from one another.  
I smiled sweetly at him as he returned it just the same.

"Ms. Malfoy," he says softly, his face glowing which only made my smile bigger.

I leaned over and kissed him sweetly before we pulled back, tapping our glass together as hundreds followed right after.  
I took a sip and smiled small, it tasted like grape juice, yet it sparkled in a tan color to match every other glass.  
The room irrupted in cheers; I leaned into Draco as his lips kissed my hair.

Everyone returned to their seats as Sylvia moved on to the dinner we had catered for the evening.  
Every plate was filled with delicious food and the crystal stands on each table were filled with bite sized goodies.  
I took a quick glance around at the guests; servers were running around and attending to every need.  
This was the time I enjoyed, just sitting and being with my family.

This was my first meal as Ms. Malfoy and honestly, I couldn't have pictured it any better.

I talked with Daphne and Ashley who sat next to each other; I was impressed with the table, you could see everyone perfectly.  
Draco would catch my attention by whispering in my ear every now and then, telling me I was beautiful or saying a simple 'I love you.'  
He covered by placing a kiss by my ear or on my cheek, I kept a smile as I stared at my hands.  
I turned to look at him, watching him before kissing him quickly.

"You look quite handsome yourself" I say, hearing him laugh.

"I do clean up quite nicely," he tells me and I laugh.

The meal lasted for about an hour; eventually everyone started talking to one another which really set the reception into motion.  
Everyone was up walking around and taking pictures of their own.

I may have said a thousand hellos and thank yous.

Draco stayed at my side, my hand in his as we passed through the crowd receiving many 'Congratulations,' or 'You look beautiful.'  
We simply smiled and gave her thanks.  
Once we made our way back to our table, everything happened rather quickly.  
All the standard traditions were kept.  
Flashes filled the room as the cake was brought down.

The trolley was just as beautiful as Sylvia had described it.  
Draco and I stood by it as everyone stood by their seats smiling and laughing.  
We held the knife over the beautiful cake and cut down slowly, the room filled with cheers and laughter.  
He fed me a piece first and I followed suit, both of us smiling and laughing.  
It was really good.  
I picked up my wine glass as he did the same; his arm held me close as we shared another drink.

Before digging into the cake, we decided to throw the bouquet.  
The cake was moved back and I stayed in place, which was all the way at the end of the room, and turned to face the cake.  
All the ladies filled the dance floor; you could hear a constant rush which made me laugh.  
I turned and looked at everyone with a swift glance, they were all laughing and smiling with their arms held high.  
Ashley and Tanya were jumping slightly, trying to get their arms up higher.

"Are you ready?" I ask turning around once again, a grin on my face.

All I hear is shouts, I laughed. I threw it backwards and turned to watch the show.  
It landed close in the middle and before I knew it, Ashley held it up in victory.  
I smiled and clapped with the rest of them as she made her way over to me, we hugged tightly.

Soon enough I was being led into the middle of the dance floor; my face went red as I realized it was time for Draco to remove my garter.  
The guys howled and smirked as Draco bent down on one knee, I kept my eyes on his as my blush reddened.  
I laughed at his smirk, his teeth grazing my leg as they found the band above my knee.  
He pulled it down slowly, enjoying every moment of it which only made the howls and whistles louder.  
As he got it in his hands, his eyes found me and with a fast wink, he turned and shot it right at Marcus' face.  
The room filled with claps and laughter as I watched Draco stand up once more.  
His arms wrapping around me as we smiled at one another before sharing in a passionate kiss.

Sylvia announced the cake being served and everyone made their way back to their seats.  
It seemed livelier now than before, laughs and smiles came easily.  
Everyone enjoyed the cake, every plate was being devoured.

Ten minutes had passed and I found my attention being drawn to the dance floor once more.  
Blaise and Daphne stood right in the middle, hand in hand, facing everyone.  
I caught a few photographers moving around and getting positioned.

"As you all enjoy your cake, we decided it was the best time to do our speeches as the Maid of Honor" Daphne says smiling at me.

"And as the Best Man," Blaise says grinning proudly.

I sat back comfortably, Draco's arm going around me once more as I leaned into his shoulder.  
Everyone laughed at Blaises enthusiasm; he seemed to excited to be standing there.

"So…" Daphne says looking at Blaise before the two of them looked around at everyone.

"Blaise and I worked on our speeches for weeks to try and come up with some way to tell you about these two," Daphne says smiling at Draco and I.

"Well we can't. So we came up with the next best thing. Using a brilliant memory charm, we gathered everything we could from family and friends," Blaise says.

"Even from the bride and groom themselves, when they were sleeping" Daphne finishes, laughing with the rest of the room.

Draco and I turn and look at each other, my eyes narrowed while he simply grinned.  
He squeezed my hand as we both turned and looked at the two of them.

"In the end, we put together two amazing videos for all of you to watch" Blaise says.

"A walk down memory lane to show all of you just how incredible these two people are" Daphne finishes.

A wave from Blaises' wand was all it took; at first it looked like a dark cloud but soon cleared out to show a screen floating just above them over the dance floor.

"Draco Malfoy" Blaise stated loud and clear; I smiled, happy they didn't start with me.

"Where in the world do I even begin" Blaise says smiling at him.

I turn and glance at Draco, he was smirking.  
The room filled with a soft laugh.

"We've grown up together, went to Hogwarts together; the two best Slytherins that school could ever ask for."

Everyone laughed

"In all honesty though, today I'm just an average man, he's the best. I know I'm expected to sing the praises of the groom and tell you what a wonderful guy Draco is. Unfortunately, I'm a bad singer."

I smiled at him, laughing along with everyone else.

"Draco…Astoria is a talented, beautiful, kind and gracious person who deserves a great husband. Thank goodness you snatched her up before she found one," Blaise says winking at him as more laughs filled the room.

I gawked slightly, laughing at him as Draco did the same, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm only kidding, I'm only kidding" Blaise says quickly, laughing, "In all honesty, I'm honored to be here to today and even more so because you chose me to be your best man on the most important day of your life. I wish you both nothing but happiness" he tells us, a sincere smile on his face.

I shared a quick smile and kiss with Draco before looking back at Blaise.

"Now" Blaise says, rubbing his hands together, "for the good stuff, I hope you enjoy this Draco," he says smirking at him.

The room filled with slight chatter and laughs as everyone focused on the screen.  
It started out with music, a soft violin and piano before his name popped up in large bold calligraphy.  
From there it seemed to flow through a slideshow of pictures; from maternity shots of Narcissa to when he was first born and portraits of him as a baby.

I smiled as I watched them; I wondered if our baby would look anything like him.  
I turned and stole a glance at Draco; his lips held a very soft smile.  
His hand moved slowly which pulled my eyes down as his hand rested on my stomach.  
I smiled and placed my hand over top of his before returning to the video.

It went through flashbacks, pieced together like a homemade movie.  
Memories swam across the screen and the room stayed very clam and quiet.  
I smiled as I watched; Draco taking his first steps, Lucius kissing Draco, holding him.

It was heartwarming and a treasure to see such memories, I was getting to see things I thought I could only dream of.  
Eventually we made it to Hogwarts and we shared in laughs as we re-lived them.  
I smiled when I saw the castle once more, it's been so long.  
I wasn't surprised to see the pitch; Quidditch was a big part of Draco's life.

_'Quidditch is awesome' Blaise says patting Draco on the shoulder, the team surrounding them in their Slytherin Quidditch robes.  
'Another well-deserved victory to Slytherin' Draco says as the whole team cheered and raised their brooms in the air. _

Draco grinned at the memory

It faded and just as quickly, more memories throughout the years danced across the screen.  
The room continued to fill with laughs and smiles.  
It came down to the present; Draco, Derrick and Blaise at the office, Quidditch at the Malfoy Manor, get-togethers and vacations Draco had taken with his friends.

The screen faded into nothing and the room grew into a sweet silence.  
Blaise popped up on the screen soon after, dressed in the same tux he was in now.  
He was sitting in a chair, one I knew only too well from the dressing rooms.  
He was smiling, I noticed the music in the background and it suited the moment.

"Draco has been my best friend for years, he's the brother I never had," He faded from the screen and popped up again, now standing outside.

"We've been through a lot together; he's saved my neck I don't know how many times." He faded once more and a memory came to play on the screen.

_Blaise laughed, a huge smile on his face, "He's so nervous…"  
All the guys were laughing, and standing in the parlor right outside the Terrance._

The room filled with smiles, their laughs echoed.  
It faded out slowly as another memory came to play.  
_  
"Ladies and Gentleman, It takes a strong and intelligent man to realize his dreams and achieve his goals in life and love" Derrick says hanging over Draco's shoulders. Blaise jumps on Draco too from the other side. "A man that is not afraid to live life to its fullest and embrace what is truly important." Blaise laughs before pushing Draco slightly, "Enough about me though."_

The boys laugh in the video just as the room does.  
The music died down to a slow soft beat, I had a feeling it was coming to an end.  
Blaise and Draco came up on the screen, both of them standing by the ceremony canopy.

_Blaise plopped his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Do you have any idea what you're about to do?" he asks him.  
Draco breathed in and out hard before smirking at him, "I'm about to marry the girl of my dreams."_

The room filled with awe. I lowered my head as my nose stung, my eyes slowly filling with water.  
Draco's lips grazed my cheek; I pulled my hand up and held him there.

We looked back up at the screen to see the last memory.

_Draco was walking to his spot, the boys laughing behind him.  
"Admit it, you're nervous" Blaise shouts at him, Draco turns with a smirk on his face.  
His fingers fidgeted with one of his cuff links. "I will be as soon as I lay eyes on her." _

I bit my lip, watching the video come to an end.  
Everyone clapped loudly, smiling at Blaises work.

I breathe in heavy and let out slowly.  
Oh boy, I was next.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! I bet you thought I forgot all about this story, Nope! Just busy, very busy and haven't had time to really get back into. I'm working on it though, we're almost through the wedding and soon it will be off to the honeymoon :o)!**


End file.
